


Let's start again

by booksandanime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Without referring to Dipper first), Apparently he eats aggressively when he's lonely, Bill and Gideon dealing with some stuff (involving Dipper), Bill does not know what's happening, Bill's about to start working, Bill's not helping, BillDip is about to happen, Blue fire is hot according to Dip-Dot, Dipper and Bill are very dense, Dipper and Bill have a physics lecture over breakfast, Everything's gonna change soon, Fluff and Angst, INSANE (and maybe sorta smooth) BILL, MABEL SHIPS IT, Mabel gives love advice (Not for the last time), Mabel is enjoying herself, Mabel is supportive as heck, Mabel's had enough, Mabel's worried, Multi, Pacifica's supportive, Poor Dipper's clueless, Probably Slow Build, Sassy Dipper, She supports them, Sibling Fluff, Singing in the car, Smooth Pacifica, Snarky Gideon, WARNING: SASSY TIMES, but not for long, decisions are made, poor Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly 6 years after the events of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel have found a place of their own, but Dipper isn't quite over everything that's happened. The dreams are one thing, but when two of his enemies show up, specifically one not-so-triangular demon and a former psychic, things start to get weird fast. And when they start to have feelings for him? Let's just say Gravity Falls couldn't have prepared him for this.</p><p>Fortunately, (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it,) Mabel's there for him every step of the way.</p><p>(Edit: I changed the summary, I hope you don't mind! Don't worry, the story's still the same. T^T )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something worse

**Author's Note:**

> I have been converted to shipping both BillDip and Dipeon. I don't regret it. T^T
> 
> Because of this!  
> Shots in the dark by Sapphiresterre (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2678681/chapters/5991059)  
> If you haven't read it yet, please do. =)
> 
> Quick notes!  
> 1\. Both Dipper and Mabel are in their first year of college, and they're both 18, about to turn 19 in a few months.  
> 2\. Gideon still hates Dipper  
> 3\. Bill tolerates Dipper  
> 4\. Dipper is paranoid, though still logical and rational. (Unless, of course, if he has to deal with Bill or Gideon.)  
> 5\. This will be both a BillDip and Dipeon fic, unless I want to choose just one pair. (Dipper's still paranoid, so he doesn't trust them, and they all hate/tolerate each other at the beginning, until, eventually, they all accept their feelings for each other. Though, Bill and Gideon accept it first, so it will be one-sided love at first.)  
> 6\. Am I over explaining this? I'm sorry. =/
> 
> Please just read. T^T
> 
> (Oh, and the song title comes from Sub sound's "Start again." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpGoNDNCDzY)

Dipper woke up and sighed.  
This was going to be another long day.  
He dragged himself to the bathroom, and over to the mirror, and stared.  
His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days, his eye bags had eye bags, and his skin was a bit too pale.

Ever since Gravity Falls, he'd become paranoid. He'd see things sometimes, lurking in places, then find out that they weren't really there.  
Mabel understood, and she'd usually do the groceries and the shopping for the both of them. Dipper tried to help by doing the chores around the house, and cleaning up their room, though he knew that he could never do enough for her.  
She was the one who encouraged him daily to go to college, with already prepared breakfasts just as he had woken up, and a bright toothy smile. (She had her braces taken off years ago, and while Dipper was happy for her, it was still weird seeing her without something bright and silver wrapped around her teeth.)

College was something else.  
In a way, it was just like high school.  
Dipper was one of the top students in his class, he had lots of friends, and he always had Mabel.  
Homework piled up, but he could usually finish them before dinner.

It was the night times that sucked.  
He'd have nightmares, about Gideon's tent of telepathy, falling off a cliff, betrayal, and Bill Cipher. He'd toss and turn and sometimes even scream, then thankfully be awoken by his twin.  
They would stay up, and sometimes Dipper had the strength to talk about it. Other times, he was just silent, and would just sit there, held by his twin, until he fell asleep.  
Then, he'd try to wake up early in the morning, and prepare breakfast for his sister, because it was the least he could do.  
Mabel knew this, so she'd just thank him, and smile. 

* * *  
As the smells of bacon and eggs wafted up to his room, Dipper changed his clothes, ran a comb through his scraggly hair, splashed cold water on his face, wiped it with a towel, and chanced a look in the mirror.  
The eye bags were less noticeable, his hair looked halfway presentable, and the smile he did in the mirror wasn't a fake one, at least.  
He sighed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Hey Mabel." He said, smiling as he sees her wearing one of the aprons he had given her on her 17th birthday. It was a purple one with a pink kitten in front, and sparkles around it.  
"Hey bro-bro! You're up early! I'm not done cooking!" Mabel said, turning and grinning at him.  
"Then that means I can help." He said, shrugging, still smiling.  
"Great! Can you pass me the syrup?" Mabel asked, turning over the bacon.  
"Just dribble a bit, ok?" Dipper said, handing it to her. He had long ago given up on trying to get Mabel to stop experimenting, and even liked her creations sometimes.  
"No promises there." Mabel giggled, but she did pour the syrup in moderation.  
"Anything else you need?" Dipper asked.  
"Not really. You can just sit down at the table, the eggs will be done soon." Mabel said, flipping the eggs in another pan.  
"Ok. I'll set the table." Dipper said, which was their usual routine.  
"Sure thing, Dip-dot! Thanks!" Mabel said.

Dipper got out two plates, making sure to get Mabel's favorite cup (a pink one with a picture of a pig on it, which was Pacifica's gift to her), and two pairs of utensils.  
He set them on the table, across from each other, since it was easier to talk like that.

Then, he waited as Mabel put a plate of eggs on the middle of the table, and a few minutes after that, a plate of bacon.  
They quickly prayed, then dug in.  
After finishing it off with some juice, Dipper leaned back, satisfied.  
"Thanks sis." He said.  
Mabel hummed. "No problem, bro-bro."

They sat in silence for awhile.  
"I'm thinking of going out for awhile. Take a walk or something." Dipper said.  
Mabel started. "Woah, that's great Dipper! I'll just get my bag and-"  
"No. You stay here." Dipper said, firmly.  
"What? Why? Of course not!" Mabel protested.  
"Invite Pacifica over. Don't worry about me, Mabel, I'll be fine." Dipper said, smiling slightly.  
"But-" Mabel started.  
"I'm going to bring my phone, so I can call you if I need help. Alright? Just stay home, or go out and do something. Please?" Dipper said.  
Mabel stared at him, chewing a strand of hair thoughtfully.  
"Well, if you're sure..."She said, doubtfully.  
"I'm gonna be fine." Dipper said, rolling his eyes lightly.  
Mabel sighed, and flung a an arm over her eyes. "All right, Dipper. I'll let you go free. Go on, fly away. Leave me behind."  
Dipper snorted. "Oh come on, you know you'll appreciate the time alone with your girlfriend."  
Mabel reddened slightly at that. "You're still more important , you know."  
Dipper smiled. "I know. And it's the same for me. That's why I want you to go and have a good time for once."  
"I always have good times." Mabel joked.  
Thought, they both knew that Mabel's social calendar was full, it was always empty if Dipper needed her.  
"Well, I'll just go get my stuff, then I'll leave." Dipper said, getting up from the table.  
"Sure. And, bro, can you help me with my thesis later?" Mabel asked.  
"Of course." Dipper said.  
"Great! Thanks, broseph!" Mabel said, cheerfully.  
Dipper chuckled, then went upstairs to get his phone, hoodie, and study materials.

"I'm going over to the coffee shop, want anything?" Dipper asked his sister on the way out.  
"An extra large mocha frappe with sprinkles and marshmallows!" She called.  
"Sure thing." Dipper said, then left.

Walking along the streets around his house was pretty refreshing. The sun was up, the sky was a light blue, and only a few cars were out this late.  
Not much people were around, another thing Dipper appreciated. He wasn't good with crowds, even if he had grown a bit over the years. (Mabel was still taller than him, though.)  
He sighed, then reached the cafe.  
A bell rung over his head, and a "welcome!" was shouted.  
He went over to the counter, and started.  
Unless he was hallucinating, Gideon was behind the counter.  
"Ah, well, if it isn't mah favorite pahson in this here town? Dipper Pines, what a delightful surprise." He said, with a tone that said it was anything but.  
"What are you doing here? Business not good enough?" Dipper asked, mockingly.  
"Oh, business was good, until you ruined it! And the trip to jail? Not so nice." Gideon said, with a forced smile.  
"I'm surprised they even let you work in here." Dipper said.  
"Hah, you don't even know how hard it was to be let in here! But no matter. What would you like to order?" Gideon asked, tapping the counter impatiently.  
"An extra large mocha frappe with sprinkles and marshmallows for my sister, and a regular espresso for me." Dipper said.  
"That'll be 150 dollars." Gideon said.  
Dipper forked over the money hurriedly, not wanting to have to be in his presence any longer than was required.  
Gideon gave the drinks, and gave him a folded napkin.

Dipper sat down at a table and tried to study.  
An hour later, he had to leave.  
There was no way he could study in there with Gideon glaring at him.  
He just hoped that his twin and Pacifica wouldn't mind him studying upstairs.

* * *  
Safely at home, Dipper handed the drink to his sibling, and smiled as she squealed in delight.

"So, anything bad happen to you on the way there?" Mabel asked, sipping her dirnk.  
Dipper shrugged, not wanting to tell her about meeting Gideon, because it might upset her.  
Heck, it had upset him, though thankfully, not as much as it should have done.  
"Not really. It was fine." He said, which was half the truth.  
"Pacifica not here yet?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"Nope! Though, she's on her way." Mabel said, cheerfully.

"Ok. Want to watch a movie while we wait?" Dipper asked.  
"Ooh, my pick?' Mabel asked, and grinned even more when Dipper nodded.  
"Great!" She dragged the both of them to the living room, and popped in a movie.

It was an ok movie so far, though Dipper was questioning the number of animals that could talk.  
"Because animals have wiser things to say than humans." Mabel said.  
Dipper shrugged. "You got that right."

Just then, the door rang.  
"I'll get it! It must be Pacifica!" Mabel said, cheerfully.  
"Sure." Dipper said, too engrossed in the movie to join her.  
There was the sound of the door opening, then silence.  
As heated whispers started flying back and forth, Dipper finally yanked himself out of his trance.  
"Everything alright, Mabel?" He asked.  
"Just fine, Dipper!" Mabel's voice replied.  
Dipper paused. She sounded, strained, somehow.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Absotootly!" She said, almost desperately.  
"Alright. Just tell me if you need help, all right?" Dipper called.  
"You got it, bromeister!" Mabel called.

* * *  
In the hallway, Mabel sighed.  
Oh, did she ever need help.

"Shooting Star, what's the problem?" Bill asked, grinning.  
Yes, he could grin. And whisper. And annoy. And, oh, they were in trouble.  
Because he was human.  
And, somehow, Mabel knew this would bother Dipper more than his triangle form.

As Bill stood there on the doorstep, waiting to be invited inside, Mabel had a feeling that this would only be the start of something worse for the both of them.  
And she slammed the door as hard as she could.


	2. Don't listen to a demon, don't ask a demon questions, and don't try to understand demons. At all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the entrance to "Denim wear", Mabel met Pacifica.  
> "Paz, I'm so sorry!" Mabel said, immediately.  
> "Is he the guy you told me about? The one who tried to destroy everything? The one who Dipper has nightmares about?" Pacifica asked, glancing at Bill.  
> Bill gave a mocking bow. "That's me."  
> Pacifica turned back to Mabel. "We have a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick notes!  
> 1\. Yes, I made up Cafe Bean.  
> 2\. And "Denim Wear."  
> 3\. Bill is just really annoying here, but when is he not?
> 
> So yeah, that's it. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you Lord_Sir for commenting on the first chapter. Because of that, I was able to write this second one. =)  
> It's still a slow build, but we'll get to the point soon.

"Mabel? Who was that?" Dipper asked.  
"Oh, nobody! Just someone looking for the wrong house!" Mabel called back.  
"Oh, ok." Dipper said.  
Mabel leaned against the door, shaking.  
After a few minutes of silence, she could hear Dipper calling, "Are you ok? Mabel? Do you need me to come out or something?"  
"NO! I'm fine, don't worry, bro! In fact, I'll be right-" Mabel started, then yelped as the door she was leaning on, opened slightly, and a hand grabbed her wrist.  
"-outside." Mabel squeaked, before being dragged outside.

She turned around, fuming.  
Bill Cipher stared at her, unimpressed. "What's the problem, Shooting Star? Don't you want Pine Tree to see me?"  
"No!" She snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, you're kind of the reason he has nightmares! Not only you, everything from Gravity Falls! He keeps waking up, screaming, and it takes so long to make him calm down! Other times, all I can do is hold him, and his heart beats so loudly, I can feel it! He depends on me, to take care of him! And I am not going to let you stop me from doing just that!"  
She said this last part while jabbing her finger on Bill's chest.  
"Look, I admire your concern, Shooting Star, but that's why I'm here. I want to help him with his nightmares." Bill said, casually.  
Mabel stopped, and stared. She did it for so long, that Bill fidgeted, uncomfortable.  
"What's the catch?" She finally asked.  
"Look, I'm perfectly aware of the nightmares Pine Tree has been having. And, yes, the pain is wonderful to me, but I have other nightmares to watch, and actually cause. I can't do it if I'm always watching Pine Tree." Bill said, annoyed.  
"So, let me get this straight. You want to put a stop to Dipper's nightmares, because you can't stop watching them, and are, what, actually _bothered_  
by it?!" Mabel asked in disbelief.  
"That's about right." Bill said, nodding.  
Mabel snorted. "Ok, first of all, Bill, you were the one who said that you were going to watch us. You can just stop whenever you want to, right? And, plus, Dipper can't be the only person that you pay this, um, "special" attention to, right?"  
"Nope." Bill said.  
"See? I told you- wait, what do you mean, "Nope"?" Mabel demanded.  
"That's the thing, alright? Your family was the closest to figuring out the town's mysteries before. So, after you two stopped going to Gravity Falls, I thought, "Good riddance!", right? Though, it's not the same! Everyone is either an idiot, dense, or just too normal! You guys were the only ones who were crazy enough to look past everything and actually find out some stuff! And, maybe I kind of liked the challenge! That's why I kept watching Pine Tree! And, while I love watching him, his nightmares are getting in my way, and I just can't stop watching! That's why, this is the only solution! It has to be!" Bill said, frustrated.

Mabel paused.  
Ignoring the insults of not being normal, this actually sounded kind of sweet. Well, in a creepy, stalker, demon... way.  
"Huh. Well, even if I do decide to trust you, how would you even do it? Dipper doesn't trust you! And with good reason!" She said, still cautious.  
"Relax kid, I don't need his trust. I just need to get close to him so that I can take his nightmares away. And, boom!" Bill said, snapping his fingers.  
Seeing Mabel give him a dirty look, Bill explained, "No more nightmares. Don't worry I don't want to explode the kid."  
Mabel sighed.  
"So?" Bill asked.  
"Shh, I'm trying to think!" Mabel said, rubbing her temples.  
After a few minutes had passed, Mabel groaned.  
"He's going to kill me if he ever finds out, you know." Mabel said, already hearing Dipper's voice.  
"That's why he doesn't have to." Bill said, shrugging.  
"Fine, alright, alright! I'll help you get close to my brother, if you promise to take away his nightmares." Mabel said, sighing.  
"Deal." Bill said, holding out his hand.  
"Do we really have to shake on this?" Mabel asked, eyeing his hand warily.  
"Yup. Don't worry, it's just a normal handshake this time. A real deal would take too much out of me, I've already spent most of my energy finding you two." Bill said, still sticking out his hand for her to shake.  
Mabel looked at it for a second, then shook it.  
"I'm so going to regret this." She moaned.  
"Eh, tough luck. A deal's a deal." Bill said, grinning.  
"So, where do we start?"

* * *  
After quickly typing a message to Pacifica, Mabel headed back inside.  
The movie had already ended, and Dipper was studying in his chair.  
"Hey, Dipper, change of plans! I'm going to meet Pacifica at the mall! You don't mind, do ya?" She asked, nervously.  
Dipper shook his head, too focused on his studying. "You need anything? Money?"  
"Nope, I'm alright! Anything you want me to buy for you?" Mabel asked.  
"Can you buy me more notebooks? I'm running out of them." Dipper said, not looking up.  
Mabel shook her head fondly. "Yeah, no kidding."

Dipper had a habit of writing down notes and observations in numerous notebooks, all arranged in order, and he always seemed to need new ones every few months.  
"I'll buy you something to eat too." Mabel said.  
"Actually, don't. I'm gonna cook later." Dipper said, looking up and smiling shyly.  
Mabel shrieked. "Dipper! Your famous mac and cheese with a side dish of sunny side eggs with herbs and tomatoes?"  
"Yup, that's the one." He said, grinning. "Should I make some for Pacifica too?"  
"Definitely! She loves your cooking, even if she won't admit it." Mabel said, giggling.

"Yeah, I can tell." Dipper said, rolling his eyes playfully.  
"Well, I'm going to leave now, bro! You better have a feast laid out for me when I come back." Mabel joked.  
"Just be sure to get back early, alright?" Dipper said.  
"Yeah, baby bro." Mabel smirked.  
Mabel was still the taller of the two, and she didn't hesitate to use it to her advantage sometimes.

Then, her voice turned serious. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Dipper said, smiling softly. "Have fun."  
With a sinking feeling of guilt, Mabel smiled back, and waved.  
She then grabbed her jacket, and her phone and left.  
She gently closed the door and sighed.

"So!" Bill said, popping up.  
Mabel almost screamed, but luckily held it back.  
Not so luckily, she bit her tongue.  
It was a few minutes before she could speak again.  
"What the heck, Bill?" She asked, glaring at him.  
He shrugged. "Sorry, you took too long."

"It's not easy talking to your twin brother while hiding something." Mabel said, glaring at him.  
"I thought we discussed that already?" Bill asked, bored.  
"Oh, whatever." Mabel said, angrily, storming off to her car.  
It was a pink camero, and she was proud of it.  
"So, can I drive?" Bill asked.  
:"NO."

* * *  
Finally, they reached the mall.  
When she had safely parked the car, Mabel sighed.  
"That was fun." Bill commented.  
"Yeah, I really loved the part where you wanted to run over everyone." Mabel said, sarcastically.  
Bill's eye flashed red. "Don't forget who you're talking to shooting star. Even if I'm in this fleshy meatsack, I'm still powerful."  
"Yeah. Try not to incinerate anyone here, alright? It's too public." Mabel said, tiredly.  
Bill stared at her for awhile, then went back to yellow. "Just be glad I need your help here."  
"Yeah. I'm plenty glad."

At the entrance to "Denim wear", Mabel met Pacifica.  
"Paz, I'm so sorry!" Mabel said, immediately.  
"Is he the guy you told me about? The one who tried to destroy everything? The one who Dipper has nightmares about?" Pacifica asked, glancing at Bill.  
Bill gave a mocking bow. "That's me."  
Pacifica turned back to Mabel. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *  
A few shops, and many, many, outfits later, Bill's former attire of gold vest with white button down and velvet pants were gone.  
He was now wearing a yellow button down, black jeans, and white sneakers, with an eye patch across one eye.  
(They bought the eye patch, because Bill was scaring everyone with one of his eyes all white.)  
Pacifica sighed. "I think that's it."  
"Paz, you're the best!" Mabel said, cheering.  
Pacifica smiled at that.  
"Yeah, yeah, so I now have different meatsack clothes. What are you going to do about Pine Tree?" Bill asked.  
"Dipper." Mabel explained, as Pacifica glanced at her.  
"Oh-kay.." Pacifica said, thinking.  
"Can't you just take away his nightmares without being in contact with him?" She asked  
"Look, meatsack," Bill began.  
"Pacifica." Mabel said, firmly,  
"Paz-ifica, I've already tried that. Numerous times. You see the problem is, the dreams are getting too strong to be dealt with in the mindscape. I have to be physically in contact with him to take them away." Bill explained. "So, you're saying that the mindscape, is what... limited?" Pacifica asked. Bill snapped his fingers. "Exactly!" Mabel grinned at her girlfriend, proud of her. "Well, now that you know too much, I'll have to kill you." Bill said casually.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Bill said, when both of them glared at him. "Maybe."  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." Mabel said, pointedly.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes. "So, what now?"  
"I could tell you when you die." Bill offered.  
"Bill." Mabel started.  
"Yes, Shooting Star?"  
"Shut up."

* * *  
On the drive home, Bill was unnaturally quiet.  
Since they had no other ideas, they decided that Bill would start taking away DIpper's nightmares when he was asleep, since that would be the only time he would be passive.  
Bill was fine with it.  
"Hey, does that mean I have permission to kill him in his sleep? That would end his nightmares." Bill suggested.  
Mabel didn't take her eyes off the road. "If you kill him, I'll kill you. Even if you are all powerful."  
"Alright, fine! It was just a thought." Bill shrugged.  
Pacifica sighed. "Hey, I'm kinda tired from today. Can we drop by a coffee shop on our way home?"  
"Sure. How about Cafe Bean?" Mabel suggested.  
"Nope." Bill said.  
Mabel glared at him through the rearview mirror. "I wasn't asking you-"  
"Look kid, unless you want to upset Pine Tree and yourself, you'd be better off not going there." Bill said, his tone serious.  
That gave Mabel pause. "Why?"  
"Just trust me on this. It isn't time yet." Bill said, casually.  
Mabel groaned. "Alright, what about Starbucks? Anything bad happening there?"  
"None really. The amount of caffeine, I guess?" Bill said, shrugging.  
"Perfect." Pacifica said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending here was kind of sudden, but it needed to end somewhere before they reach home.  
> Anyway, I hope it was alright, and I apologize for the slow build. T^T


	3. Overdoing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hears people's thoughts, and finds something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, who wants to see something finally happen???  
> (Actually, this is still a bit slow, and short, but the next chapter has Bill and Dipper interacting! Well, just so that Bill can take Dipper's nightmares away, but more action to come. Oh, and the rest of this is explained in the next part too!)  
> There's a bit of violence, but no blood. Just a knife threat. That's all. I'm sorry, I had to add it!  
> Thank you guys for sticking with me! =)  
> And thanks to 1sakichan2 for commenting! I got inspired. =D  
> (Sorry for the long wait!!)

Walking into Starbucks was horrible for Bill.   
Which meant that it was absolutely amazing for Mabel and Pacifica.  
Mabel immediately dashed off to get a place in line with Pacifica following.  
Bill just hung back, scowling.

The caffeine levels were pretty high here. People were lounging around, mostly texting, or talking someone's ear off, or just sitting alone. And damn, the emotional levels were high! So much anxiety, nervousness, frustration, carelessness, and boredom here.   
Oh, and the voices? Hearing them was a bit too loud for his sensitive ears.   
Bill grumbled and sat down at an empty table, waiting.  
Just when he was about to walk out of the store, Mabel and Pacifica came back.  
Bill eyed Mabel's drink wearily. "Do I want to know what that is?"  
"It's a triple shot espresso, with a whipped cream, sprinkles, sugar, cinnamon, and a guaranteed, 100% sugar-rush-sure-to-make-me-sick-and-puke- filled drink." Mabel said, grinning giddily.  
"I'm driving later." Pacifica commented.  
"I agree." Bill said.  
Frankly, Bill didn't want to know how much sugar Shooting Star could handle in her system. And he definitely did not want to know about it during a drive. He didn't want to die, and spend the next few years, (or possibly months if he worked fast), making a physical manifestation of himself.  
"Suit yourself." Mabel said, shrugging.  
"So, are you going to order anything?" Pacifica asked, glancing at Bill.  
"Nope. Frankly, I find the idea of coffee shops, and caffeinated drinks boring and demeaning to us dream demons." Bill said, shrugging.  
"Well, since you think like that, maybe you can make Dipper stop his coffee habit! It stopped a while ago, but sometimes when it gets really bad, he drinks tons of it! And it's not healthy for him." Mabel said, waving the hand that wasn't holding the cup.  
"Coming from you, that's funny. But I'll see what I can do." Bill said, shrugging.  
"Great! And I'm gonna ignore that first part." Mabel said, frowning.

"So, can we get out of this place? Hearing all these people talk is making my head hurt." Bill commented.  
"You can hear everyone talking?" Pacifica asked, slightly interested despite herself.  
"Well yeah. All powerful being here!" Bill said, rolling his eye.  
"What are they saying?" Mabel asked, sipping her drink.  
"The usual. Tests, exams, meeting up... oh hey, that guy's actually a secret undercover agent!" Bill said, listening.  
"The ones like we met in Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked, cautiously.  
"Nah, this one's different. Pretty shifty character actually. Works at Gredmond's store a few blocks away, staying here to let off some steam, and to follow someone." Bill said, casually.  
"Who?" Mabel asked.  
Bill closed his eye briefly.

"He was assigned to track down a suspect. Hacked into the agency's computer system a few days back. Haven't caught him yet." Bill said.  
"Woah, I bet it's like this really old guy who's decided to live out his life doing something different by taking risks!" Mabel announced.  
"Different doesn't really need to be hacking, Mabel. And why an old guy?" Pacifica asked.  
"Dunno. Sounds cool!" Mabel said, smiling.  
Bill's eye was still closed, and he was frowning slightly.  
"Actually, you're gonna get a kick out of this." Bill said, his eye flashing.  
"Wait, you figured it out already? Tell me!" Mabel demanded.  
"So, is it an old guy?" Pacifica asked.  
"Nope. Not even close. He's not much of a threat. I can take care of him." Bill said, his eye turning back to it's normal color.  
"Cool! Can we go with you?" Mabel asked, already halfway done with her drink.  
"Nope. And don't argue. Trust me, he's nothing. I can take care of him really fast. Actually, you know what, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll be back by night time." Bill said.  
"But, why? Is he that important that we can't come along?" Mabel whined.  
"Nah, just a small nuisance. I'm gonna have pleasure dealing with him. And, I don't want you around to see it. You can go with her Paz-ifica." Bill said.  
"But-" Mabel started to protest.  
Bill gave her a pointed look, and she closed her mouth.  
"We'll expect you back before night falls, alright?" Pacifica said, all business like.  
"Yeah, sure. Have fun riding back home! Make sure to put on your seat belts properly, and try not to die!" Bill said, waving cheerily.  
Pacifica glared at him, then gently pushed Mabel out.  
As soon as they were in the car and gone, Bill grinned.  
Things were about to get interesting.

* * *  
Bill lingered outside the door, counting under his breath.  
"3, 2, 1, here I come."  
He opened the door, and scanned the surroundings.  
Then he grinned. Bingo.   
His target was currently cleaning up the counter top, and muttering some very choice things under his breath.  
"Hi!" Bill called, cheerily.  
His victim jumped.   
Then he glowered, irritably.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, it's already past open hours. You can come back tomorrow at 8:00 A.M." And softly, "Like I care."  
"Actually," Bill said, grinning, "I'd like some information. I think you'd want to sit down and hear this."  
The worker glanced up.   
Slowly, he frowned. There was something different about this customer. Something... unnatural.  
"What would you give me if I do?"   
Suddenly, a knife flashed out of nowhere, and pressed against his throat.  
"Your life." A whisper.  
"Ah. Very fair, sir." He whispered, and quivered.  
The knife pressed slightly deeper. Bill needed to make sure he got the message.  
Quickly, he drew the knife back, and slashed.  
The worker closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

His ID fluttered softly to the ground, sliced in two.  
"Alright then! Glad we had this talk. Now, why don't you sit down? Just try to make this fast though, because I have somewhere to be." Bill said, clapping his hands decidedly.

* * *  
Bill stretched.  
 _All in a good day's work. _He thought, smiling.__  
And the guy told him everything he already knew and more.   
He briefly wondered if he had over done it.  
As soon as Bill was satisfied, the guy, (Dan), quickly ran out, bawling something about "Mommy," and "I'm a failure."

__Bill grinned.  
Nah, he didn't overdo it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortness is the sign of something better to come. =P


	4. Mabel's thoughts, and Dipper's efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's having second thoughts, Pacifca's being supportive, Dipper's being the amazing cook and editor and brother that he is, and Bill is just waiting for everything to calm down before he starts to work. (Soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yet again I must apologize for the late update. I probably should fix that, or at least give you guys a certain day. I'll work on that. How about every Friday?
> 
> Thank you to liabyships and BloodSoaked for commenting! I really appreciated it! =D
> 
> This chapter focuses mostly on Mabifica, and on Mabel's role as a sister, but a bit of BillDip is included at the end, don't worry. =)

When Bill arrived at the twins' home, it was already 5:59 P.M.  
No sooner had he rang the doorbell than Mabel had come rushing out.  
"Bill! You're late! " She huffed, eyes accusing.  
"No I'm not. I'm a minute close to being late." Bill pointed out.  
Mabel glared at him.  
"What?" Bill asked, defensively.  
"I can never tell if you're serious or if you're joking when you say it like that." Mabel said, shaking her head.  
"I'm always serious." Bill said, raising one eyebrow.  
Mabel just stared at him pointedly.  
Bill shivered." Geez, Shooting Star, did you get that look from Pine Tree? He always had that same expression too."  
"I can't blame him. And yes, I did. I think it helps make me look serious." Mabel said, keeping the look on her face. "So, I'm not going to ask what exactly you left us to do, but I'll ask you this: Are you 100% sure you're going to be able to take away Dipper's nightmares?"  
"Yes, I've got a pretty good amount of energy right now. I think I can do something as small as that." Bill said, shrugging.  
Mabel frowned. "Weren't you just tired earlier? Do demons really regenerate that fast?"  
"Well, it's a bit of a problem for the lesser demons, but for an all powerful being like myself, it was easy." Bill said, deciding not to mention that he had stolen a bit of energy from Mabel's caffeine cup before she had taken a sip. It was just a simple energizing spell, but Bill didn't want to reveal everything he did.  
"Alright then. So, will you tell me and Pacifica about what you did earlier? You can tell it to us after you've seen Dipper." Mabel said, hopefully.  
"It's not really a discussion for the night, Shooting Star. We can talk about it tomorrow." Bill said, firmly.  
Mabel looked like she was about to argue more, but Bill just shook his head.  
"Nope. We're talking about it tomorrow, or I'll go and show myself to Pine Tree right now." Bill said  
Mabel wasn't sure if it was because of the tone of Bill's voice, or the flash of blue in his eyes that stopped her from arguing, but she just nodded. "Fine."

Bill grinned again.  
"So? What did you and Paz-ifica do the whole time I was out? I hope you didn't do anything... _inappropriate,_ just because I was gone!"  


Mabel considered throwing him out on the streets.

* * *  
  
Mabel slips back inside the house, and sighs.  
Pacifica's next to her in an instant.  
"What's wrong?" She asks, worriedly.  
"I don't know. Nothing. Bill's just being an annoying human triangle, and acting like he knows everything again." Mabel says, sighing.  
"Omnipotent. How so?" Pacifica asks.  
"First, he shows up, just when we were worrying that he would never come back, and even worrying that he got hurt, and he just grins and jokes and acts like nothing happened! Plus, he didn't even tell me what he did! How am I supposed to trust him when he won't even tell me that much?!" Mabel demands.  
"But didn't we agree that we weren't actually trusting him? Just, you know, forming an agreement, but still being alert?" Pacifica reminds her.  
"I know that! I know that he can't be trusted, I mean, he's the one who causes Dipper nightmares every night! He probably just got a human body to mess with him on a different creepy psycho level or something! And I'm going to let him near Dipper later! ME!! I always promised Dipper that would keep his nightmares away, and here I am, letting the physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, and human embodiment of his nightmares near him! What kind of sister am I?!" Mabel asks, giving a hysterical laugh.  
Pacifica wrapped her arms around her, and rocked her slowly, back and forth. "Mabel. Mabel, shh. First of all, we're not actually trusting him, remember? Just forming an agreement while being on the alert for mysterious mindscape-death-threats from a not-so-triangular demon. Right?"   
Mabel nods slowly. "Right."  
"It doesn't make you a bad sister for letting him near your brother. In fact, it's the opposite. You know that he's done all these kinds of bad stuff to your family, even worse stuff to your brother, but you're willing to sort-of trust him, if it means that Dipper's nightmares will go away. That's pretty selfless even for you, you know that?" Pacifica says, resting her head on the top of Mabel's own.  
"But what if something goes wrong? What if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm being too easy on Bill? What if this is gonna end up hurting Dipper? I can't handle it, Paz! I can't handle it if Bill turns out to be tricking us! I can't do this to Dipper!" Mabel says, almost sobbing.  
"Mabel." Pacifica says, firmly.  
Mabel finds herself being turned around, and facing Pacifica, with her hands firmly clamped over her forearms. "You're not making a mistake. I know, because I trust you. I trust Dipper too. If Bill does something, I'll be there fighting for him. Dipper's strong, Mabel. You're both strong. And you've always got each other's backs. There's nothing different here." Pacifica says, smiling softly.  
"I just don't want him to hurt anymore, Paz. I don't." Mabel says, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"I know." Pacifica says, and hugs Mabel tightly. "I know. Me too."  
They stay like that for a while. In a way, it's easier to not have to talk, to not have to explain.  
The silence speaks louder than their words ever could.

***  
As Mabel goes back inside to the kitchen, Dipper greets her.  
"Hey. Dinner's ready." He says, wiping his hands on a dish rag.   
Mabel's holding on to Pacifica's hand tightly, and forces herself to loosen her grip a bit. "That's great! I'm starved!" She says, and smiles weakly.  
Dipper notices and raises an eyebrow at her.  
"She's been dragging me shopping all day long, and actually got tired when I started to tell her about my day! Isn't that something?" Pacifica asks, seemingly annoyed.  
Mabel knows that she's covering for her, and tries to look tired. It's easy, really, considering what she's been through.  
"Well, you know her. An unlimited supply of energy, but you could think otherwise when you start to tell her stuff." Dipper said, smiling affectionately at her.  
Mabel just shrugs, feeling guiltier by the minute.  
A slight pressure is applied, and Mabel knows that Pacifica's squeezing her hand. She squeezes back.  
"So. Where's that feast you promised?" Mabel asks, grinning.   
Dipper bowed, mockingly. "As promised, dear twin."  
 

The table was packed. Three dishes of cream and corn soup, three dishes of macaroni and cheese with a side dish of egg and tomatoes, three dishes of creamy bacon-mushroom pasta, and an extra empty three dishes, saved for dessert.  
"Whoo, bro-bro, this looks amazing! Can't wait for dessert!" Mabel says, excitedly.  
Dipper chuckles, and Pacifica rolls her eyes. "Later. Finish your food first."  
"Fine" Mabel says, pouting.  
When they sit down, Mabel remembers something that she wanted to ask Dipper about earlier.  
"So, Dip-Dot, hear anything interesting about Cafe Bean?"   
Dipper blinked. Then, he shrugged. "Well, nothing really."  
"Really? Because I think I heard some rumors. A new worker, I think." Mabel says.  
"Ah. How much did you hear?" Dipper asks, frowning slightly.  
"Nothing really. I was on my way back home from grocery shopping, and I overhead two people talking talking about it. They seemed really secretive and stuff, whispering and everything, almost like they didn't want anyone to overhear them." Mabel says, musing.  
Dipper struggled not to face-palm himself in exasperation. Pacifica wasn't so lucky.  
"Why'd you listen to them, then?" Pacifica asks. "What if they were dangerous?"  
"Um, that's kind of why I listened to them. I thought they were talking about something bad, and I wanted to make sure that they wouldn't hurt anyone. Also, I thought it would at least be interesting." Mabel says, sheepishly.   
"Mabel, your idea of interesting always goes hand in hand with dangerous, insane, and sure-to-end-up-really-badly." Dipper says, staring at her.  
Mabel pouts. "It didn't end up badly that time!"  
"Still. Do you have to listen to everything people say? Some people really aren't worth it, you know." Dipper says, gently.  
"If you're pertaining to yourself, no, you are interesting bro! And, I was just really curious that time, I don't really know why. Almost like someone wanted me to overhear them." Mabel says, thinking.   
"Oh, and don't worry." She adds, as she sees Pacifica open her mouth. "I don't think they were bad or anything. It's just that this new worker seems to have a history. I couldn't hear everything that was being said, but it seems like this guy has a pretty shady past, and just moved to the city a few weeks ago. He's renting an apartment, and people say that he's really quiet, which is unusual because he's younger than us by 3-4 years, and the old lady that lives next door to him thinks there's something going on with him. He keeps going home late, but that's probably because of his shift, since most workers at coffee shops close shop late, right? But apparently this lady was once a fortune teller, and she keeps seeing signs around this guy. I don't know more than this, because my phone suddenly rang, and by the time I found it, (It was in my jacket pocket, I should've looked there first), they had already gone." Mabel says, without pausing for a breath.  
Dipper and Pacifica stare at her.   
  
"You heard all that before you were caught sneakily listening to other peoples' conversations?" Dipper asks, incredulously.  
"It wasn't sneaky! It was called being careful! And yeah, I did. Why?" Mabel asks, seemingly unaware of how much information that actually was.  
"Nothing. It's just that..." Dipper shakes his head.  
"it's just that, you probably told us more stuff than I would have heard ,which is a compliment, and more than Dipper, which is not saying much." Pacifica says, awed.  
"Hey! I can be sneaky when I want to!" Dipper protests.  
"Yeah, you'd probably hide in the bushes, writing, then listen to a conversation, and forget that you're hiding, and pop up to ask a question." Pacifica says, rolling her eyes, but smiling.  
The image of Dipper jumping up from behind bushes, leaves in his hair, and a pen in his hand, makes Mabel laugh.  
"Wow, Paz, you totally nailed him!" She says, giggling.  
"Just because I like writing, I wouldn't write in the bushes!" Dipper defends.  
"You sure? You used to do that when we were young." Mabel says, grinning.  
"That's because that was the only place you didn't bother me. And I grew out of that habit." Dipper says, flushing slightly.  
"Still, that doesn't change the fact that you did do it. Plus, it was cute." Mabel teases.  
"12 year old you could probably have pulled it off. 18 year old you shouldn't even think about it." Pacifica says, smirking.  
"Ah, so I assume you could pull it off?" Dipper asks, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
"I could." Pacifica replies, and raises an eyebrow back at him.  
"Guys, guys, we all know that I could totally beat you." Mabel says, grinning.   
They stare at her.  
"Mabes, you can't sit down for 5 minutes without talking, fidgeting, or moving in any kind of way." Dipper says.  
"Plus, you'd be impatient sitting down there for a long period of time." Pacifica adds.  
"You'd probably get so caught up in the conversation that you'd pop up and just talk to whoever you're listening on outright." Dipper continues.  
"Or you'd just stay put, and start talking to insects to pass the time." Pacifica says.   
"Then you'd probably leave while they're talking to buy something-"  
"-and you'd get distracted while walking-"  
"-and you'd take twice as long to go to your destination-"  
"-and thrice as long to get back-"  
"-then the people you were listening on would be gone-"  
"-and you'd decide to just sit down again-"  
"-you'd probably build a fort using the bushes and trees-"  
"-and you'd lose track of time-"  
"-and you'd fall asleep-"  
"-and I would have to look for you-"  
"-and I would go with ehr-"  
"-and you'd wake up exactly when we arrive-'  
"-and you'd invite us to join you-"  
"-and we'd say no, and drag you back." They finish at the same time.

Throughout the tirade, Mabel sank lower and lower until only the top of her head remained visible.  
"Oh you of little faith." Her muffled voice said.  
Dipper and Pacifica exchanged a look.  
"But we'd join you anyway-" Dipper begins.  
"-because we love you-" Pacifica continues.  
"-and because you'd complain if we didn't." Dipper finishes.  
"Humph." Mabel says, still hiding.  
"We'd always come for you Mabel. No matter what." Dipper says, softly, reaching out to pat Mabel's head.  
Mabel's eyes peek out. "Really?"  
"Of course we would." Pacifica says, patting Mabel's knee.  
Mabel thinks for a while. "Alright."  
Then she launches herself at them, and hugs them. "Me too."  
Dipper and Pacifica wrap their arms around her, burying their faces in her sweater.  
"Though I doubt I'd ever get lost." Dipper can't help saying.  
"I doubt I'd ever get that distracted." Pacifica says.  
Mabel pulls back slightly and glares at them. "Hugging time. No talking."   
They nod and grin. "Ok."  
And they stay like that, wrapped in each other, and they're safe in the knowledge that they can trust in each other.  
  
* * *  
After finishing dinner and dessert (which turned out to be chocolate caramel ice cream with sprinkles for Mabel, plain vanilla ice cream for Pacifica, and two scoops of strawberry for Dipper), Mabel proposes watching a movie.  
"Mabes, we've been watching movies the whole day." Dipper says, incredulously.   
"But movies are better when watched at night!" Mabel insists.  
"Mabel, I still have to finish my report, and you have to finish something of your own too, right?" Dipper says, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh that," Mabel says, waving her hand, "my thesis statement's deadline is two weeks later."  
"You're only halfway done, and it's good so far. You can't stop there." Dipper says, firmly.  
"I'm not stopping there. I'm only resting." Mabel insists.  
This time it's Pacifica who raises her eyebrow.  
"Look, I'll do it tomorrow. I'll even let you watch over me to make sure i'm doing it correctly. Just finish your report tonight. It's going to be fine." Mabel says, stubbornly.  
Dipper holds her gaze for a moment; then he sighs. "Well, I did promise that I'd help you, didn't I? Sure. Just don't stay up too late. I can't help you if you act like a zombie in the morning."  
"I make a very good zombie." Mabel defends.  
"Paz, you're gonna watch over her, right?" Dipper asks, turning to look at Pacifica.  
"Of course." She says, and wraps her arm around Mabel's shoulders.  
"Don't forget to get some sleep too. Thanks Paz." Dipper says, and smiles slightly.  
Pacifica returns it.  
  
* * *  
After staying to watch the first hour of the movie, Dipper leaves to edit his report.  
Mabel stretches and snuggles close to Pacifica.  
"Oomph." Pacifica says, patting Mabel's back. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. I like being near you." Mabel says, snuggling closer.  
Pacifica reddens. "Me too."  
"I know." Mabel teases.  
Then she's quiet.   
They watch the movie again. Just as the guy is about to enter the secret headquarters, Mabel turns to Pacifica again.  
"If I fall asleep, you'll tell me if Bill makes a move on Dipper, right?" Mabel says, seriously.  
Pacifica tears her attention away from the movie (Which isn't hard, because it was predictable that the guy was going to die), and looks at Mabel. "I'm not going to leave you, but yes, I'll tell you if Bill hurts Dipper."  
"Promise?" Mabel asks.  
"Promise." Pacifica says.  
Just as Pacifica's about to watch the part where the guy's ambushed by a bunch of spies, something soft lands on her mouth.  
Pacifica immediately closes her eyes, and turns her head to position their noses better.  
Mabel's slightly needier tonight; she gives a light lick on Pacifica's lower lip, and she opens her mouth obligingly. Mabel licks the roof of Pacifica's mouth, counts the number of teeth, and gives a last lick, before meeting Pacifica's tongue.   
It's impulsive, it's slightly messy, it's soft.   
Mabel keeps this up for a while, before putting a last chaste kiss on the corner of Pacifica's mouth.  
She pulls back, and leans her head on Pacifica's shoulder. "I love you."   
And Pacifca, slightly breathless, repeats it. "I love you too."  
  
* * *  
Outside, Bill's standing below the window sill to Dipper's room.  
He knows what's going on downstairs, but chooses to ignore it to give Shooting Star her privacy.   
Besides, there's only one Pines he's interested in tonight.  
  
Dipper's sitting at his desk, writing in his notebook. He's gonna type the whole thing later, and BIll scoffs at the amount of time Dipper wastes with his choice to write first, instead of typing everything.  
He knows though that writing is a form of relaxation for Dipper, and that he considers typing a luxury that he doesn't really care for. Bill also knows that Dipper pretends to like black coffee, but prefers espresso or tea. (The small coffee maker is a testament to this statement.) He also knows that Dipper has a file of Shooting Star's thesis statement on his laptop. (He's fixed all the mistakes, which, gradually, has become fewer, and he's added the details that she's overlooked). He knows that Dipper always looks at Mabel's work first before his own, and that's why he sleeps so late in the morning.  
Bill knows that this night wouldn't be any different.  
So, he waits.  
He waits for the proper time.  
Not now. Almost, but not quite.   
Now.   
And he snaps his fingers.  
Dipper slumps, his hands stopping in mid-type before falling down carefully on the table.  
Outside, Bill grins.  


Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at kissing scenes. I apologize. =(  
> I also apologize for the lack of BillDip here, but there's gonna be a whole chapter dedicated to it next time. (Dipper's nightmares start to be explained. )  
> I'm sorry for raising your hopes, but I needed to put this chapter first. (Trust me, this is a calm chapter compared to the upcoming ones.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! =)  
> Comment or rant, or whatever. =p


	5. Your questions give me my answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has questions, and Bill gets answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since there was a bit of confusion about past and present tense (Thanks Bloodsoaked for pointing that out!), I'm using the past tense for this chapter. I'm gonna differentiate between the two by posting chapter notes so that you guys know. I add past and present so that you guys can better understand the story. I think I'm going to make the chapters that focus on BillDip past tense, and Mabifica, present tense. (So, you can see Mabel freaking out in another angle, and whatnot.)  
> I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS GIVING YOU GUYS A HEADACHE, BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S GIVING ME ONE.  
> Anyway, I'll see if it works out.
> 
> About the slightly late update:  
> 1\. Schoolwork  
> 2\. That's about it.  
> I'M SORRY.  
> Thanks to BloodSoaked, Dragonfly1011, and guest for commenting! It made my day, and motivated me. =D  
> So, anyway, here! The next chapter! =)

Looking in, Bill grinned.  
It was kind of fun to see him lying there so defenseless. Bill mused.  
With no effort at all, Bill jumped up over the windowsill, and came to a stop a few feet before Dipper.  
He crossed the remaining space, and leaned over.  
"But then again," Bill whispered in his ear, "You're always defenseless around me."  
He straightened up, satisfied.  
"Whoo! To be honest, I was kind of worried about whether or not, this form could still sustain me, but hey, demon of pure energy here!" Bill said, laughing.  
He leaned down again and glanced at Dipper's computer screen. "Hmm, 125 pages for Shooting Star's thesis? And 35 more just for your report? You work too hard Pine Tree! Relax!" Bill said, laughing yet again.  
Bill perched on the end of Dipper's bed, and stretched. "Ooh damn, am I tired! That little trick with you really drained me! But don't worry, I still have plenty left to deal with you."   
Silence.

"There's something I'm not getting, Pine Tree." Bill said, quietly. "What's wrong with me?"  
"I know what I want to do with you, but why am I not doing it yet? I want to break all of the bones in your body, I want to bend your head back until your neck snaps, I want to make you scream, shout, and cry in frustration until you break at my feet. Don't get me wrong, I had plenty of opportunities to do it. Even now, you look so vulnerable." Bill said, glancing at Dipper.  
One of Bill's hands caught on fire. He stood up and brought it close to Dipper's neck.  
Just before the flames reached it, he withdrew his hand.   
He growled, annoyed.   
"I could wake you up right now, never mind what I told Shooting Star." Bill threatened.  
No answer. Well, of course.  
Bill sighed. "This sucks."  
"Well, I guess I'll do what I came here to do then." Bill said, after a pause.  
He put his hand under Dipper's chin, and tilted his head back. Putting the other hand on his forehead, Bill closed his eyes.  
And thought. And heard. And saw.  
  
He saw Dipper, the 12 year old version of him, being chased. Bill couldn't see what, but it was there. Dipper was panting, and he was clutching the journal. No matter how many times he opened it, the pages were blank. His memory of the creature was fading too, changing it from an identifiable beast, to something more sinister. Dipper was frantically trying to remember what he knew about the monster, but whenever he came close to grasping an idea or a thought, it vanished. Dipper knew that there was something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Suddenly, a pentagon appeared.   
Bill unconsciously growled. There was only one place it belonged to.   
The tent of telepathy. Where Gideon used to work.  
That dirty rat.  
That dirty, stinking, good for nothing rat!  
With difficulty, Bill forced himself to go back to Dipper's dream.   
Dipper seemed aware of the tent ahead of him, and he had swerved to avoid it, but he slammed into something.  
Standing up, he thrust out his hands, and felt a barrier.   
He moved to the right and did the same thing again, and still, no difference. He couldn't get through.  
Dipper instinctively knew that it would be the same thing wherever he went; Except for the tent of telepathy, or backwards.   
He could either choose something that could eat him, or something that could betray him.  
He almost went to the monster, but remembered that Mabel was still waiting for him. He couldn't leave her.  
With an audible growl, Dipper ran into the tent of telepathy.   
  
It was dark. And then, it wasn't.  
Dipper blinked.   
The stage was still there, and so were the bleachers. There were lights on above him, and everything was illuminated. There was a mirror at the back of the stage, and as Dipper went closer to it, it's surface shifted, almost imperceptibly. The wooden steps creaked slightly, and Dipper was on the stage.   
There were voices, like there was an audience. Dipper didn't have to turn around to look; he knew that this was just an illusion. He focused his attention on the mirror. He could feel something from it. Something big.  
He approached it cautiously. He could feel almost nothing from the mirror, but there was something that told him that he shouldn't let his guard down just yet.  He reached out a hand, and touched the cold surface.  An image appeared.  
It was the wooden pentagram that sat on the top of the tent of telepathy. Then it vanished, and...   
Dipper sucked in a breath. It was Bill, in all his triangular form glory. Then, it changed to the version he had right now, and Dipper's eyes widened even more.   
"Don't tell me that stupid triangle actually got himself a human body." He said, desperately.   
The image shifted yet again, and this time it showed Gideon where he was now.  
He was still at the coffee shop where Dipper had visited earlier, cleaning up the counter. He continued this for a while, then went to the back door.  
There was a dark room for the staff, and a side door for the janitor's closet. Gideon went to the staff room.   
His laptop was on at the corner of the room, and on the glowing screen was the box asking for a password.  
Gideon sat in front, and quickly typed the password. No matter how much Dipper willed the mirror to move, it stayed stubbornly at that angle.  
The dark room flickered softly with a blue glow, signalling that Gideon had managed to log in.  
The sound of tapping keyboards came. At first, Gideon seemed perfectly relaxed. Then, he gave a quick glance around, and his shoulders started to tense. He gave a look, and Dipper involuntarily shivered.  
He was looking right at him.  
Dipper quickly made a downward slashing motion with his hand, and it seemed to work; the image hovered for a second, before the mirror shattered.  
Dipper jumped back to avoid the numerous falling fragments. He stood there at the top of the stairs, his heart moving at an inhuman rate.   
What was that? Why had he seen Gideon? What was he doing? Why had he seen Bill, in both his triangle form, and in a human form? Why had he seen the pentagram? Dipper was no fool. He had known all along that this was a dream, but he had a different feeling about the images. He knew they were real, but he didn't know what to do.  
As he stood there, staring at the frame of the mirror that still hung on the wall, two shards glowed and rose up from the floor, until they were in front of him.  
One had half of Bill's eye, and the other... had one of Gideon's blue eyes, still stuck in that accusing look.  
They went closer together, until only an inch separated them. Then, they darted towards Dipper.  
Before Dipper could move away, however, they stopped, and the shards quivered. A blue energy started pulsing from the right shard, and a yellow energy started pulsing from the left one.  
Two screams of agony came, and both sounded so canine, they made Dipper's hair stand on end.  
He clapped his hands over his ears, and tried to shut out the sounds. As the two screams reached an almost unbearable pitch, they broke apart, and fell to the ground.   
Dipper cautiously bent over them. They were still frozen on the same images, but this time, the eyes were closed. Dipper knew he should just leave them there; who knows what they could do? But he got them and stuck them in his pants pocket, Bill's shard in his left one, and Gideon's on his right.  
They were cold, and Dipper gave a shiver. He looked around once more at the scene: the mirror's frame hanging limply on the wall, the different glass shards scattered on the stage, the empty bleachers, and the dark entrance where he had come from.   
Dipper headed back down the walkway and toward the entrance.   
The dream was over.   
  
* * *  
Bill moved his hand back, but his sleeping spell stayed put. Dipper needed it after all.  
Running his hand through his hair, Bill leaned against the table, thinking over what he saw. It was interesting, no doubt about it, and it gave him an answer as to some questions that were bothering him. Gideon must have been the hacker that the guy at the coffee shop was looking for. It was just as he had gotten from the guy he had interrogated. (Re: threatened) He didn't see the password either, but he had saved that memory and all he needed to do was review it a bit more, re-adjust the angle, and he would know.   
But there were more pressing things on his mind.   
The two shards were most interesting. Bill knew that Dipper still had them in his pockets, and that they had transferred from the dream to reality. It was quite hard to do that without getting your skin burned in the process, so how did Dipper touch them?  
Two: The fusion of the two shards and their refusal to stick was questioning, to say the least. Bill knew that whoever was behind the dream had only one purpose.   
To kill Dipper.  
In fact, the dream wasn't thought up by Dipper at all. It was too detailed, too planned. Bill knew that the two shards were supposed to have killed Dipper, because they were aimed directly at his heart. The energy pulsing from them was strong. Dipper wouldn't have had time to do anything. Before he could breathe in, he would have been dead already. Yet, the shards stopped just inches away from him.   
There were two possible explanations for this. One, the being's power hadn't been enough. After all, it would have taken a lot of power to sustain the illusion, yet Dipper had looked right through it.  
The second was that there was something missing in the being's calculations; something had gone awry.   
The second explanation was the one which Bill was leaning to, but it was more general than the first. Too many things could go wrong, even with such a detailed plan.  
But then, Bill thought, grinning, that just makes my job much more fun.  
  
And it was all thanks to Dipper.  
"You just added more information than what I needed, but it helped all the same. Guess that wasn't your intention, eh, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, smirking.  
Bill touched his hand to Dipper's forehead. "In return, I'll do my end of the deal. I'll let you sleep peacefully."  
He said a couple of words, then flicked his fingers in front of Dipper's head, and a dark wisp clung to his index finger when he was done. Bill merely set his hand on flame, and the wisp was destroyed.  
"But, expect to have an audience with me very soon, Pine Tree. After all, you've already seen my human form. You're gonna ask Shooting Star soon, and I can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out that her precious brother has seen through her plan in less than a day." Bill said, laughing.  
"When that time comes, I'll be there, don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bill practically purred.   
Bill touched Dipper's forehead lightly, and the image of a Pine Tree appeared.  
"My little Pine Tree."  
And the room filled with the demon's maniac laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter was kind of short, but I would never forgive myself for updating any later than I have already, so I'll see what I can do regarding this Friday. =)  
> Um, comment below if you liked the story so far, if you want to rant, or what. Also, I hope you guys appreciate the BillIDip I put (it's there, I promise. XD)  
> So yeah. That's it. =)


	6. Familiar dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel shouts, Bill teases, and Gideon reflects. (Dipper and Pacifica peacefully sleep throughout all of this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I missed my schedule yet again. I have a good explanation for it this time.  
> NO, I WAS NOT LAZY.  
> Let's see... on Friday, I was dragged and kidnapped away by my family for an advanced celebration since my birthday's today.. so...  
> And all I had was my phone, and I'm not comfortable writing fanfics there, because the screen is so small, and I never know if I'm making a mistake or not.
> 
> Anyways, here! Enjoy!  
> (Oh yeah, thank you FancyGirl, Lord_Sir, and BloodSoakedCutie for commenting! I really appreciate it! =D )
> 
> ATTENTION:  
> THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN PAST TENSE.  
> ALSO, UPDATES WILL BE WRITTEN EITHER EVERY FRIDAY OR MONDAY. I THINK. =P

It was morning.  
After the very eventful night, Bill had decided to leave Dipper alone for the mean time, since he still had a lot of stuff to work out.  
So he decided to visit Mabel.   
"Shooting Star!" Bill called, melting through the ceiling.  
Mabel was sprawled out on the couch, her arms and legs twisted around Pacifica. The platinum blonde, in turn, was holding her tightly like she'd never let go.  
This was too sweet for Bill; he decided to interrupt as soon as possible.  
He thought for a millisecond, then grinned. He knew just what to do.  
He quickly thought up an image of Dipper sleeping, the Pine Tree still outlined in blue on his forehead and sent it.  
Sure enough, Mabel bolted upright.  
"Dip- dipper..." Mabel gasped.  
"Good to see you're awake Shooting Star!" Bill said, cheerfully.  
"Bill! Did it work? Did you take away his nightmares?" Mabel demanded.  
"Why, of course I did!" Bill said, mock offended.   
  
I also kept it as a memory, but no need to tell you that.  
  
"So??" Mabel prompted, impatiently.   
"What do you mean, "so"? It worked. That's it. I'll be gone for most of the day, but I'll be back again to check up on Pine Tree." Bill said, waving a hand.  
"Bill, what do you mean-" Mabel began.   
"Sorry Shooting Star, no time to waste!" Bill said, already running.  
"BILL!" Mabel shouted.  
"Oh yeah! If Pine Tree mentions anything about energy filled shards, tell me right away!" Bill said, poking his head out of the window.  
"Bill, that doesn't even make any sense!"  
"Doesn't need to! AHAHAH!" Bill said, grinning, and disappearing.  
"CIPHER!" Mabel growled.   
"Shush! Llama and Pine Tree are still sleeping!" The demon's voice drifted towards her on the wind.  
Mabel gritted her teeth.   
She slowly inhaled, held her breath for 20 seconds, then exhaled.  
Yeah, she felt much better.  
Dipper had taught her that trick once. Of course it didn't help that she had thought of it as a game when they were younger, and that she had used to puff out her cheeks so wide, Dipper had frantically forced her to breathe.  
Of course, now she was more responsible, though it was still fun to try to hold her breath.  
  
Well. When a demon disappears in the early hours of the morning, there was really only one thing to do.   
Make breakfast.  
And maybe play one of those sickly sweet songs that both Pacifica and Dipper disliked.   
She hummed, and quickly went into the kitchen to gather supplies.  
  
* * *  
Bill grinned, walking through the streets casually.  
It was morning, sure, and while most meatsacks weren't awake this early, he couldn't risk it.  
That's why, right now, he had done the most considerate thing he could.   
He had put everyone's little meatsack clocks late by 3 hours. 2 hours was all he would need, but the extra hour was just for messing with them.  
It was Friday, and oh, wouldn't it be just amusing to see all the little meatsacks running around, even the supposed big bosses, and oh, oh, the president??  
Having a human body had it's advantages. It helped him relate more to humans, and he could read their heads even easier, because who would suspect a normal teenager of being someone threatening?  
Meatsacks are too trusting. Bill thought. That's one of their main problems.  
But it made things easier for him, so really, who was he to complain?  
  
He whistled, and after reaching out his mind to feel if there were any amounts of energy nearby and finding none, he blinked.   
He could feel Pine Tree waking up, and he sighed. "Geez kid, you know I'd love to talk to you right now, but Shooting Star probably wouldn't approve of it. And, I have urgent business. You're more interesting, of course, but work before pleasure kid! As you well know!"  
So he softly sang.  
If anyone had been awake at that hour, they would have said it sounded like a lullaby.  
In fact it was. It was a demonic lullaby, but since the demon language would burn anyone's ears if they had been listening, Bill decided to sing it in Latin.  
He also decided to change the words a little, to better suit Pine Tree.  
  


_Oh dormire bene Pine ligno ,_

_Lorum somnia somniabunt et monstra_

_Hoc audire, et gemitu interfectorum tuorum meatsacks ?_

_Hoc audire differentiam ululatibus tuum?_

_Oblitus es ; Scio cogitatu sentiendi moleculae ,_

_Your curiositas est carorum ,_

_Your determinatio est interesting ,_

_Et vos obstinatione perdet_

_Ego autem adhuc Sententia largissimus_

_Ut dimittam vos somnum ,_

_Spero excitare vociferantibus_

_Sudore madescet , corde paene pectore excuteret_

 

It was a little morbid, but hey, it suited Pine Tree after all.  
So Bill left it at that.  
  
* * *  
Gideon knew something was wrong.  
He could feel it, yet he couldn't really place what it was.  
It felt dangerous, and strangely familiar...   
Gideon unconsciously shivered in his sleep.  
It was easier dealing with unfamiliar dangers. Familiar dangers were just petty, and sometimes petty turned into insane.   
Which turned into dangerous.  
  
Unfamiliar dangers though... even if you didn't know them personally, research was all it took. Research, and a well thought-out plan.   
Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for familiar dangers. Familiar meant personal, even if you had only walked by your victim once, and kept the sense of familiarity at a minimum... familiar meant close and personal.  
And Gideon hated close and personal.    
It reminded him too much of when he was younger, when he had to act all the time, luring people in with fake smiles and the promise to be your friend, all you had to do was pay money.   
It reminded him of his father, the one who had taught him that keeping friends close was important, but keeping your enemies closer was a must.  
Not that he had any friends. Real friends. Enemies, though, he had plenty of them.  
Including his past crush, Mabel Pines.  
  
Gideon sighed.   
It'd been so long since he'd thought of her.  
Her long brown hair that reached past her hips, her soft trusting chocolate eyes, her brace-filled grin, her excited talk....  
She was so different. Different from the normal customers that he had.   
Trusting in a way that was sweet rather than gullible.  
Honest in a way that no one else was. She'd tell you what was wrong with you, not caring if something bad would happen. Unlike everyone with their plastic grins, and their money filled eyes.  
She was different, yet she was the most normal person he had ever encountered.  
  
Her brother, though... he was another story.   
Oh, he was different, yeah! In a way that was completely opposite her.  
He was nerdy, always making up conspiracy theories. He was smart, though, he had to be, to survive and to take care of the journal. He was strong, because he could handle cutting off family ties in order to keep his sister (and the town) safe.   
Mabel had come to him, weeping, and she had grabbed the bars like these were the only things that were keeping her upright.  
She told him of the choice that she had had to make, and how she was scared that Dipper would never talk to her again, after hearing the story of how her two great-uncles (or grandpas) had fought, and slowly drifted apart.  
She bared her fears, without ever baring her soul.  
And Gideon, why, he didn't need to listen to her, did he?  
No, of course not.  
  
But he had reached through the bars, and grabbed her hands, and held them tightly.  
That was the last time he had held her.  
  
He knew they had moved away, and when, a few years after, he had been released from jail, he immediately tracked them down, and moved in.  
He kept his presence quiet, though, because he was content to just watch.  
Watch as the one he had loved loved someone else. A girl.   
A rich one. With blonde hair, a slightly darker shade than his.   
While the brother slowly got plagued with nightmares.  
Yes, he was content to watch.  
  
Because he knew something was going to change soon, and he wanted to be ready for it.  
No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH:  
> Oh sleep well Pine Tree,  
> Dream dreams of triangles and monsters,  
> Can you hear the screams of your fellow meatsacks?  
> Can you hear the difference between their screams and yours?
> 
> You forget; I know your every thought, feeling, and molecule,  
> Your inquisitiveness is endearing,  
> Your determination is interesting,  
> And your stubborness will be the ruin of you
> 
> But while I'm still feeling generous,  
> I'll let you sleep,  
> And I hope you wake up screaming,  
> Drenched in sweat, with your heart almost beating out of your chest
> 
> LATIN:  
> Oh dormire bene Pine ligno ,  
> Lorum somnia somniabunt et monstra  
> Hoc audire, et gemitu interfectorum tuorum meatsacks ?  
> Hoc audire differentiam ululatibus tuum?
> 
> Oblitus es ; Scio cogitatu sentiendi moleculae ,  
> Your curiositas est carorum ,  
> Your determinatio est interesting ,  
> Et erit causa perditionis obstinatione
> 
> Ego autem adhuc Sententia largissimus  
> Ut dimittam vos somnum ,  
> Spero excitare vociferantibus  
> Sudore madescet , corde paene pectore excuteret
> 
> (This was all from Google Translate, so I don't know if this is accurate. I sincerely apologize. =/)
> 
> I'LL FIX ANY MISTAKES THAT I MADE TOMORROW, BECAUSE I NEED TO SLEEP. THANK YOU! =D


	7. I've got a plan, and I've got a deal (What's for breakfast?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a victim (partner) and makes a deal. Dipper survived his encounter with BIll and his dream, but is everything really as simple as that? (Answer: No. Of course it isn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S UPDATING ON THIS LOVELY FRIDAY? YES, ME. (I'M AS AMAZED AS YOU ARE. SERIOUSLY)  
> Anyway, just a quick note:  
> ATTENTION PLEASE!  
> Past tense, Gideon and Bill. Present tense, Pacifca and Mabel.
> 
> (Thanks BloodSoakedCutie for commenting, and liking the lullaby in the earlier chapter! =D)
> 
> That's it! Please enjoy. =)

Gideon had thought all of that, but it turned out that he didn't really have to wait for a long time.  
  
3:15 A.M.

00:02:00 (2 minutes, 0 seconds, according to his watch)  
  
Footsteps. The sound of shoes scuffing the floorboards.   
Humming. 

Then, a knock on his door.  
Then, it was opened, and a gloved hand appeared.  
Then a devil's smirk, and that one eyed look.

Bill Cipher was there.  
"Hey, kid! Fancy seeing you here!" Bill greeted, grinning.  
"Cipher." Gideon said, carefully keeping his voice controlled. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?"  
"Easy there kid, just dropping by! Although, I have heard some interesting things. Might telling me if they're true?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"And why the hell would I do that?" Gideon growled.  
"Now, now, you forget!" Bill said, wagging a finger. "I don't have any use for you, therefore I can just dispose of you. Wouldn't it be easier to just work together?"  
"I don't care if you kill me." Gideon said, and his voice is flat.  
"Now now, that's not the right attitude~!" Bill said, and Gideon's having trouble breathing, because frick, Bill's hand is closing around his windpipe, therefore cutting off his air supply.  
"Hhhhh-gh-." Gideon said, choking.  
"Ah, that's much better! It seems this human body has more advantages than I realized!" Bill said, grinning maniacally, and squeezing ever tighter.  
Gideon's face was turning red, and he was starting to see spots.   
Just when he thought it wouldn't end, Bill's hand retracted.  
  
"As much as I enjoy the feeling of human flesh dying beneath my hand, I can't enjoy it just yet. I want answers Gleeful, and I want them now." Bill said, his one eye staring at him intensely.  
"What would you even want to know?" Gideon asked, scowling.  
"Whether you're the one who hacked into the agency's computer system." Bill said, examining his gloved fingers.  
"Cipher, as much as I'd love to hack into an agency's computer system, I only do it if i need information. I don't need to hack into the system now, because I have sources. Sources that keep me informed, and that don't have to make me lift so much as a finger. It's more convenient, really, and so much better, because this way, those high-ups in the government don't have to cover up what they've been doing. It's all a lot of boring stuff, seeing all the commotion it produces." Gideon said, shrugging.  
"Well, I knew it, but I had to make sure." Bill said, tapping his fingers on the table.  
"So, what... you just came here to talk?" Gideon asked, rubbing his throat where a faint red mark was visible.  
"Pretty much yeah! Oh, and I want to offer you a deal!" Bill said, tilting his head to the side.  
"I don't want to make deals with you, Cipher. I don't want the consequences." Gideon said, tired.  
"Oh, but wouldn't you find this one interesting? It involves Dipper Pines." Bill said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I hate him. And I don't care about him." Gideon said, clenching his hands into fists.  
"That was contradictory." Bill said, smirking.  
"You know what I mean, Cipher. I don't have to explain everything to you." Gideon said, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Nope, you don't! And I wasn't asking because, come on Gleeful, I know lots of things, remember? But I like asking first, rather than having to resort to brute force. It's... cleaner that way." Bill said, grinning.  
Gideon sighed. "What's the deal?"  
"I'm glad you asked! It involves resolving personal issues, peace and goodwill to man, and a whole lot of lies. Oh, and also inevitability and the mysteries of the universe." Bill said, snapping his fingers, and making a cane appear. He then proceeded to twirl it.  
"What, no bloodshed?" Gideon asked.  
"Oh, it all depends on if you agree or not." Bill said, shrugging.  
"That's... typical. Placing responsibilities on me, that is." Gideon said.  
"Well, it's all up to you whether you want to be a wimp or not." Bill replied.  
"First of all, I'm agreeing to this not because I don't want to be a wimp, as you say, but rather because you'd probably do some roundabout way of torturing me that I wouldn't be aware of, and I happen to like not being tortured." Gideon said, dryly.  
"Cut it with the snark kid, and just shake already." Bill said, rolling his eye, and reaching out his hand.  
Gideon stared at his outstretched hand for a minute; then, sighing, he shook.  
  
"I'm going to regret this." He mutters.  
Bill grins. "Yes, yes, you are."  
  
* * *   
Pacifica blinks, then yawns.   
The lack of a glitter on her meant that Mabel was gone.  
Judging from the smell in the kitchen, it meant that she was cooking.  
Pacifica stretches, then walks, blearily, to the smell of food.  
  
As she enters, she notices that Mabel's already seated, and that there are three sets of plates and cups.   
"Morning!" Mabel says, grinning, as she notices Pacifica.  
"Morning." Pacifica says, smiling, and taking a seat across from her girlfriend.  
"I made noodles for breakfast. Too much?" Mabel asks.  
"Well, the edible glitter and marshmallows may make it a bit sweet, but maybe you'd prefer the term "fancy?" Pacifica asks.  
"You know me so well." Mabel says, grinning.   
"Of course, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know that much?" Pacifica asks, smirking.  
"Mm, you'd still be sweet." Mabel teases.  
"I'd rather give results than opinions." Pacifica says, raising an eyebrow.  
Mabel blushes. "You can do both, you know."  
"Gladly." Pacifica says, grinning.  
  
Just at this moment, Dipper enters, and Mabel thanks whoever's listening right now, because she really can't deal with her oh-so-smooth girlfriend right now.  
"Hi. Sorry I'm up so late." Dipper says, yawning.  
"No problem bro-bro!" Mabel says, hastily averting her eyes from Pacifica's soft black ones.  
"I don't know why, but I feel kind of good. I think I fell asleep actually, which is weird, because I was in the middle of typing my report and yours." Dipper said, sitting beside Mabel.  
Mabel and Pacifica share a glance.  
"And... you didn't have any dreams?" Mabel asks.  
Dipper's eyebrows furrow. "None that I can remember, but I do remember the feeling of being nervous. Dunno why."  
"Hmm, maybe you were in front of a large crowd again?" Mabel jokes.  
"Yeah, and maybe you were singing!" Pacifica adds, grinning.  
"First of all, I've gotten sort of better at dealing with crowds, and I think I'd be more scared than nervous to be singing in front of them. I might have also been drunk, because I can't think of another explanation as to why I would actually do that." Dipper says, frowning.  
"Yeah, that'd probably be an accurate explanation." Pacifica agrees.  
"Paz! We should encourage him!" Mabel says, kicking her softly underneath the table.  
"Mabel, Dipper singing is a thing that's supposed to be saved for emergencies only." Pacifca says, solemnly.  
"She's right." Dipper says, smiling slightly at Mabel's outraged look.  
"Oh come on, Dip-Dot, have you no self-respect?" She demands.  
"Mabel, this is the person who loves supernatural things. I think it's safe to say that there's no hope for this dork." Pacifica says, waving her fork in Dipper's direction.  
"Don't worry, Mabel, I lost hope in Ms. Northwest a long time ago." Dipper says, chewing.  
  
"Oh my gosh you two, can you not do this over breakfast?" Mabel groans.   
Dipper and Pacifica exchange a look.  
"So does that mean we can do it at lunch?" Dipper asks.  
"And dinner?" Pacifica joins in.  
"Ugh, I swear, I'm surrounded by snarky nerds." Mabel says, shaking her head.  
"I'm not a nerd." Pacifica protests.  
"Oh you so are! Fashion, and etiquette, and reading cliche romance novels? I'd say that's kinda nerdy." Dipper says, smirking.  
"First of all, fashion and etiquette are important. As for my choice of books, I'd say that they beat your nerdy journals any day, dork." Pacifica retorts.  
"Guys, guys, you're both dorks, and you both have secret stuff, just shut up, before I say each and every one of your weaknesses!" Mabel threatens, pointing her spoon at Dipper and her fork at Pacifica.  
"Ooh, I think we gave her too much ammo." Pacifica says, and Dipper nods.  
"Alright, we'll stay quiet." They say, and Mabel stares at them for a bit, before nodding.  
"So. I have work to do today, but I'll be back later. Dip-Dot, do you want me to drop you off?" Mabel asks.  
"Nah, I'd rather walk, actually. It'll give me exercise." Dipper says.  
"And everyone knows how much you need that." Pacifica can't resist saying.  
"Yeah , well-"  
"Shush! I mean it!" Mabel says, and accordingly, they shut up.  
  
* * *  
Dipper's back in his room, and he's staring at his computer.  
His report is exactly 145 pages long, 15 pages longer than his professor asked for, but he's sure he won't mind. It's written, and also typed, because written works always make Dipper more at ease than the typed ones, but his professor prefers the latter. (Dipper just writes, because he wants to. It's relaxing, even if it does mean more work.)  
Mabel's thesis is glowing on his laptop, and all he needs to do is wait for her to finish prepping herself, because he's already shown her his edited report and helped her finish hers.  
His sister's writing has gotten better over time, and while it's overly enthusiastic and too descriptive in some places, it makes Dipper smile, because she really hasn't changed. He changed a few grammatical errors, but he left her writing quirk alone. Mostly.  
He leans back in his hair, and stretches his arms.  
  
He's not sore in any place, and he feels good, but he also feels like something important is missing, and it bothers him because he doesn't know what it could be. He thinks it's somehow related to a dream he had, but he can't remember if he even dreamt, because there's no lasting impression unlike previous dreams. And he's not sure if he's glad for it, or not.  
He's naturally curious, and sometimes he wishes it wasn't so.  
  
To pass the time, he grabs a notebook from inside his drawer.  
It's been locked by a binding incantation that he learned, and he's kind of embarrassed of having to resort to this, but this notebook is different than the journals, in the idea that it's his private journal, his own writing.  
Dipper's been writing stories, or maybe it's just one whole story, and sometimes he doesn't know where he gets these words, these ideas from, but they seem to rest so naturally in his head, that it's not a problem to just pluck them out of that secluded place and down on paper.   
He also sketches sometimes. To explain an idea, or an image, or when he just can't explain it in words, he draws.  
He's gotten better at it, and even Pacifica says that it's a waste that he's not an art major.   
(But drawing is just a hobby and doesn't speak to him half as much as physical science. It's fun to understand the theories that scientists make, and their discoveries.)  
He wanted philosophy, to be honest, but he knows that most of his observations would leave people staring at him. (They do in his class.)  
So, he sticks to something rational, and he enjoys it most of the time.  
  
But really, how can you expect him to enjoy something so rational, when the world he lives in is exactly the opposite?  
  
"Dipper! I'm ready!" Mabel calls.  
"Coming!" Dipper calls, and he gives one last glance at his sister's report, before saving it, and closing the brightly lit screen.  
He glances at the printed and handwritten reports in his hands, keeps the printed in his backpack, and leaves the handwritten one behind.  
It sits on top of his laptop, all 145 pages, and Dipper thinks that he can just use them as extra credit or something, before he's walking out of his door.  
  
"Ready?" Mabel asks.  
"Ready." Dipper replies.  
"Don't worry, broseph, you're gonna wow them all with your report!" Mabel says, grinning.  
"So will you with your thesis. Everyone's gonna be on the edge of their seats." Dipper says, smiling.  
"Yeah, because I'm a beacon of energy!" Mabel says, enthusiastically.  
"Did you say goodbye to Pacifica already?" Dipper asks.  
Mabel nods. "Yup! She's just gonna stay behind because it's a rest day for her, and she wants to take as much advantage of it as she can."   
"Can't say I blame her. She's really famous as a fashion designer who's also good at public speaking. Almost unheard of in the social world." Dipper says, smirking.  
"Ah, leave her alone, willya?" Mabel says, playfully nudging Dipper with her shoulder.  
"Mm, nah, can't promise that." Dipper says, and quickly grabs the keys just as Mabel opens her mouth.  
"First one outside gets to drive!" Dipper says, and runs. He vaguely remembers saying something about walking, but he can stay with his sister for just half of the ride.  
"No fair!" Mabel whines, but she's laughing, and soon she's running after him.  
  
* * *  
When was this world ever fair?  
Dipper knows this, and as he's running, he resolves to try, at least.  
It wouldn't be fair to Mabel if he didn't.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was kind of a calm chapter, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but I've got a few plans for the next chapter, so I have to leave this one here, as it is.  
> Hope it was ok! Um, comment to rant or just talk? Or, tell me if I made any mistakes, because I typed this all for 1-3 hours, and my hands are tired.


	8. On the subject of alternate timelines and Dipper Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill literally drives people insane.  
> Gideon finds out that if not for Dipper, he would have been dead many times, but it's still not a pleasant thought.  
> Dipper Pines gives a talk on regeneration, and Ant Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Bill and Gideon interactions, and I'm even more of a sucker for BillDip. X3  
> Thank you to Lord_Sir, Lilianx, BloodSoakedCutie , and lilianx for commenting on the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! =D  
> I'm sorry for the later update this time around, but I had exams 2 weeks ago, and I got kinda sick from Thursday-Saturday, and had to rest the whole day on Sunday, so yeah.  
> Also, I was forced to go on a road trip yesterday, but there was food and churches, and I found a restaurant with a pretty good piano, so all in all, it was pretty fun.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! =)
> 
> WARNING: Huge Biology talk up ahead. Dipper says it of course. And Bill and Gideon are in the audience. =3

"Remind me again, Cipher, why we're here?" Gideon asked, as he and Bill stood in front of Dipper's school.  
"Why, we're here to support Pine Tree, of course! Listen to his speech a bit, be in the audience, maybe shake things up a bit." Bill said, grinning.  
"I do admit that I love messing with Dipper, but aren't there like, security guards, and teachers, and well, witnesses?" Gideon pointed out.  
"Tsk, tsk, have you learned nothing, Gleeful? It's my specialty to mess with people." Bill said, and his grin was just a little wider, and his eyes just a little darker.  
Gideon involuntarily shivered. "Alright. So, what's the plan?"

* * *  
He wasn't going to be able to this. He so wasn't.  
Dipper was trembling, and he just knew that he'd mess things up. Maybe he'd forgotten to number his slides, and maybe his report wasn't ordered, and maybe....  
This always happened. He always had these nerves just before going up to present something, and no matter how many times he triple-checked his notes the week before, and memorized them by heart, and no matter how many times his professors say that they like his work, he will never have the hang of this.  
He gulps, once, twice, and tries to calm himself down.  
_This is just another report. Another report that I can show, then they'll like it, and give me another assignment..._  
But why couldn't he shake off the feeling that something was wrong?  
He shook his head. Nah, it couldn't be anything like _that._ He was sure of it. After all, this was just another report....

"And, our next speaker, currently in his first year of college, an outstanding student in all academic matters and currently a major in physical science! Please welcome Dipper Pines!" A voice said, wafting all the way to the side wings.  
_He must be a new speaker. Only new speakers sound as excited as that._ Dipper thought, before stepping out on the stage.

* * *  
"Quit shoving, Gleeful!"  
"You're the one who's stepping all over my shoes, Cipher! These are expensive!" Gideon hissed.  
"Pssh, they don't even come close to mine!" Bill retorted.  
"Shhh!" A couple of people glared at them.  
Bill tilted his hat, and smiled. Soon, people stopped looking, probably losing interest.  
Soon, they were able to find seats at the very back.  
"I don't want to know what you did to those guards, and I never want to walk again." Gideon said, groaning, flinging himself on the seat.  
"Someone's out of shape." Bill said, smirking.  
"Excuse me if I don't go driving guards to the point of insanity and running around corridors with sharp turns every day." Gideon scowled.  
"I don't go driving guards to insanity ever day. I save those for complete strangers, elderly, teenagers, sometimes children, giving them a few monsters under their beds..." Bill said, thinking fondly about them.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the Boogeyman." Gideon said.  
"Oh, he was my apprentice before! Real lazy guy, and always so one track minded! Always thinking about scaring children, but why limit yourselves to them, when you can have the whole shindig?" Bill asked, and his one eye flashed for a while.

"Doesn't that ever get tiring?" Gideon asked, curiously.  
"Does what ever get tiring?" Bill asked, glancing at him.  
"The whole, 'driving people to insanity' thing. It's fun and all, but after a certain time, doesn't it lose some of it's 'oomph?" Gideon asked.  
"Well, of course it does! That's part of why Pine Tree's such a favorite of mine, his moods are always so predictably unpredictable, plus, he never gives in. Even the nightmares he has are more interesting than others than I've seen, and he still isn't broken yet, no matter what Shooting Star says. And oh, how I'd love to do the breaking myself!" Bill said, grinning.  
"He stole my future away, that's what he did." Gideon said, growling.  
"Nah, the kid did you a favor. If he hadn't stolen your future, it would have turned quite differently from what you imagined it to be. I've been there once; not a pretty place. And so boring, all buildings were blue and white, all of the people listened to you, they had no free will, and you... you became bored with your town, you became bored of Shooting Star, and you went out to seek adventure. That's when something killed you." Bill said, snapping his fingers.  
"That sounds cheery." Gideon said, frowning, clearly disturbed.  
"Meh, could have been worse. In fact, there are a lot of timelines where Pine Tree hadn't stopped you, and the town was worse for wear because of it. OH, and you were always killed in the end ,except for one where you came to an old age, and just withered away, forgotten like so many old and ancient legends." Bill said, waving his hands around in an attempt to show dramatic effects to his story, but only made it look like he was strangling someone.  
Gideon opened his mouth to retort, when Dipper's name was called.

The teen in question, quickly walked onstage, holding his notes tightly.  
He walked quickly, his hands shaking slightly, but his face was set.  
Bill breathed in, once.   
"Yeah. Pine Tree never fails to disappoint." Bill said, grinning.  
"Did you just smell his aura or something?" Gideon asked, sounding disgusted.  
"For your information Gleeful, a person's aura has a very strong scent, but no, I'm not smelling his aura. I'm smelling his emotions. There's the sharp and tangy smell of fear, and the milder version of that is anxiety... oh, looks like he's come prepared, in more ways than one." Bill said, raising an eyebrow.  
"What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't have any added things on him, no amulets or charms, as far as I can see." Gideon said, frowning.  
"Nah, this is another kind of protection... way more powerful than those charm stuff." Bill said, waving a hand, as if Gideon's words were pesky flies.  
"Then what-?" Gideon began.  
"Shh, the kid's presentation is starting." Bill said, shushing him.  
Gideon rolled his eyes, but listened.  
  
* * *  
Dipper was standing behind the podium, clutching the mike in his hands. He breathes in, and forces himself to slowly loosen his grip.   
"Good morning." He said, and congratulated himself on the fact that his voice didn't sqeak.   
A few rumbles of acknowledgements, and some nodding heads.  
"Today I'd like to speak on the topic of regeneration." He said, then paused. "Regeneration is included in the study of biology. It is the process of renewal, restoration, and growth that makes genomes, cells, organisms, and ecosystems resilient to natural events that cause disturbance or damage. Every species is capable of regeneration, from bacteria to human beings. There are two types of regeneration, which is the complete and the incomplete. The first one has the new tissues which is exactly the same as the old one, and the second one is where necrotic tissue becomes fibrosis, which is the formation of excess fibrous connective tissue in an organ or tissue in a reparative or reactive process."  
  
He pressed a button on his remote and the screen behind him lit up, showing the tissues reacting to the reparative process.  
"As you can see here, gene regulation is an important molecular process. It includes a wide range of mechanisms that are used by cells to increase or decrease the production of specific gene products, such as protein or RNA. Programs of gene expression are widely observed in biology, which can be used to trigger developmental pathways, respond to environmental stimuli, or adapt to new food sources. Virtually, any step of gene expression can be modulated, from transcriptional inscription, to RNA processing, and to the post-translational modification of a protein. Yet, this is only the elementary level that happens in regeneration." He continued.  
  
"Who here in this room studies Biology?" He asked, pausing.  
A number of hands raised up- 3/4 of the audience.   
"And who here has read on the topic of regeneration?" He asked, already anticipating the answer.  
All of the hands stayed up.  
"Alright. Thank you." He said, which was the message for, "kindly put your hands down now", which the audience did.  
He felt relieved, and slightly anxious. Most of the people in his audience knew Biology, and in turn knew Regeneration, so they would almost surely know what he was about to propose next.   
Still. This was the climax of his report, and he felt sort of giddy, like a student who knew the answer to the question.  
"So, you all know about the theory of human regeneration. Why animals can produce, and why we can't. Some children can regrow accidentally amputated fingertips, and the adult human can regenerate a portion of his or her liver. But, why is it that we can't grow an arm, or a leg? Why do we use metal machines as arms and legs, and not just regrow another pair of limbs?" He said, glancing at the audience.  
"The answer lies, of course, in our structure, or, more specifically, our cell structure. Humans were, from inside their parents' wombs, were created, or built by highly pluripotent embyronic stem cells, which are able to divide and differentiate into various other sorts of cells, muscles cells, blood cells, and so on. Creatures that regenerate limbs and organs have these types of cells and keep this ability throughout their life cycle, but most mammals can't. If a salamander's leg is cut off, it's stem cells rush into action and form a regeneration blastema, or a fast growing mass of undifferentiated cells, which will eventually differentiate and form the various structures of the new limb. But for mammals, our stem cells will eventually become somatic cells, or adult stem cells. They can maintain and repair the part of the body where they are found, but only to a limited degree. The adult stem cells present in bone marrow can make new blood cells, and adult stem cells in our skin can either replenish it's layers or grow scar tissue to seal off a wound. That's basic biology, and basic human limitation."  
  
Laughter from the audience.  
The judges just scribbled something down.  
"Of course, if we had the ability to regrow our own limbs, then what would stop others from merely slicing off an arm or a leg just to test it? What would happen to all of those doctors and nurses, healing torn skin, and mending broken bones? What would happen to the human race, going around growing legs and arms at our will? Seems like something from a sci-fi movie, right?" Dipper asked.  
"Seems like something from Ant man/" someone in the audience called out.  
Dipper chuckled. "Ah, yes, thieves becoming heroes, while the good guys in reality stay in college, I envy their world."  
And hearing the humorous and wistful tone in his voice, the audience laughed yet again.  
"Just think, you could have been fighting for the good of humanity, rather than listening to this topic of regeneration, where here we can only regrow tips of fingers and livers. How heroic." Dipper said, sighing in an exaggerated manner.   
Hesitant chuckles.  
"But!" Dipper said, slamming his fist on the podium, making a lot of people jump.   
"What is the importance of regeneration? Why do we humans want to be able to regenerate our arms and legs at our will? For animals, it's an easy question. Some of them use it for the issue of survival. If a predator chews off a tail, a leg, or even an eye, that animal would be able to regrow the missing part in a few days or months, depending on the surroundings and consequences. If a fellow human gets a leg, arm, or eye taken away, we would have to resort to surgery, to crutches, to leaning on people and railings, and to using wheelchairs. And most of the time, it's permanent. In fact, 10% of the human population, or roughly 650 million people, are disabled. 10%, that, if they knew how to regenerate lost limbs, would do it immediately. They wouldn't have to limp, to shuffle, to sit confined in wheelchairs, they would be able to run, to climb, to do the things that they used to do. But the question is, are we ready for this?"  
Angry murmurs from the crowd.  
"You misunderstand me." Dipper said, quickly understanding what the audience might have thought from his words. "The question isn't asking whether we are physically, emotionally, or spiritually ready, but rather it's asking our morality. Are we morally ready for this? Are we ready to wait for days, weeks, months, years, possibly even centuries for the next generations,  just for a chance to be able to regrow a body part? Why do humans wish for regeneration, anyway? Isn't it, so that they can feel complete, because their body is them, along with their spirit? What are these people, who don't have an arm, a leg, an eye, or all of their lower body? What do we call them?"  
Dipper glanced at the audience. "We call them people, of course."  
An uproar from the audience.   
"On Wikipedia, the definition of a human is this." Dipper said, pressing a button on the remote.   
The slide behind him changed, to the part of the explanation that Dipper had borrowed.  
" 'Modern humans are characterized by erect posture, bipedal locomotion, manual dexterity, increased tool use, and a general trend toward larger,more complex, brains and societies. ' Such a limiting description, is it not?" Dipper asked.  
"If our spine is bent, does that not make us human? Hunchbacks are human, right? If I had literally two left feet, would that still count as bipedal locomotion? If I didn't know how to use a computer or a wrench, would that make me an alien, or an animal, whose thoughts are limited? Of course, this is the description that we follow if evolution is real, and without taking personal feelings into account. But, if you take a more humanized definiton..." He said.  
He pressed another button, and on the screen, one word flashed. "YOU."  
"Me. You. All of us. Human beings. Beings with only one leg, one arm, a hunched bag, two blind eyes, a broken spirit. We are sentient, and because we are sentient, we are alive. We live, not as broken individuals, but as humans who are worthy of life, of love, of experiencing things. What is the meaning if you can't walk straight? Walking upright is overrated anyway, I always seem to run into things." Dipper said, grinning.  
"What is the meaning of a full set of limbs, if your spirit is so twisted, it would seem like your head was on backwards? What is the meaning, the importance of regeneration? Some, no, most people think that it will make them complete, will help them be the people they were before. But again, I say, what is the point? I am a healthy human being, but I've seen robots and cyborgs move faster than me. I've seen people with disabilities, living normally, walking normally, even whistling on the way to work, while I can't whistle for the life of me, and not only because I sound terrible when I do."   
Laughter again.  
"No, what makes a human is the their body, their spirit, their thoughts, their emotions, their will. Their purpose has nothing to do with it, and their capabilities don't matter. If you have a strong will, then you can do the work that you can do, and nothing less. If you think that just because you lost a leg, you've lost your purpose, that's bullshizzy." Dipper said, using Mabel's word for it.  
"A purpose is not what you are going to do, or are meant to do for the rest of your life. You can have a purpose right this minute. You can decide that your purpose right now is to listen. Or, you can decide that your purpose is to go to school. Or, as simple as, your purpose is waking up, and doing nothing for the weekend. Purposes aren't set by other people, they are set by you. What you think you should do is different from what you think you want to do. My sister's purpose is to live a good life, every minute of every hour of every day, as long as she can, and that usually means annoying her dear brother and getting as many sugary cavities as she can." Dipper said, grinning.  
The audience clapped, some people laughing.  
"My purpose is personally to just survive this talk, and don't worry, I'm nearing the conclusion as fast as I can." Dipper said.  
He returned his attention to his notes.  
  
"If someone asked me if I wanted to have the super amazing ability of regrowing limbs at will, I would refuse. For once, my sister would think it would be really creepy, and abandon me. Two, my uncle would think it would be really good, and adopt me as his freakish son. And third, I don't have a need for it. If the disabled people in the world would agree, then I would be happy for them. If they had disagreed, I would have been just as happy. Because, the people who agreed represent the people who have hope. And the people who refused, would represent the people who are already content with their lives. I hope I would be the latter, because if scientists came, and offered me the chance of regeneration, I might have agreed, no matter what I said before, because come on, it would be cool, just like Darren Cross, but without all the evil, and preferably not yellow."  
"How about red?" Someone called out.  
"Hmm, too dark, but my sister would probably be able to come up with an outfit with just the right shade of a color that I wouldn't have liked before. She's scary that way." Dipper replied.   
Chuckles, and some people rolled their eyes.  
"So, on the topic of regeneration, people might be able to regrow parts of their body or organs if scientists can find a solution in our genetic or cellular make-up. But for now, I'll settle with just joining in organizational works, where I can help people more than if I could randomly grow arms and legs like a super villain. For all the disabled people in the world, they still have a purpose, and their life isn't meaningless just because they can't do some of the things that they used to do. But, they can do things that are special to them, and only them, and I think that's why I'm still proud to be human.  
  
And with that, he nodded, gathered his notes, and walked out of the room, his legs wobbling all the way, with the sound of thunderous applause behind him.  
  
* * *  
"Dipper Pines, isn't it?" The woman in the middle of the table that held the judges asked.  
'Yes. What did you think of him?" The man on his left asked.  
"She adored him, she couldn't stop writing down whatever he said." The man on the right mocked.  
The woman reddened. "It was factual recording.'  
"Yeah, especially the fact that he was wearing a violet button down, black pants, and-"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Quiet!" The man on the left ordered, and both of them became silent.  
"Personally, I think he's a good speaker. His topic was nothing original, but the way he spoke and commanded the audience was good. The truth that he said, and his opinions, that when presented by him, seemed as if it were factual, and not just the way one teenager thought."   
The woman and man nodded, too scared to voice their thoughts.  
"Yes, we'll have to keep an eye on this boy." The man said, looking down at the paper that held Dipper's information. "He could be... helpful."  
And he stamped a big red "PASSED" over Dipper's face, covering his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the articles I used:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regeneration_(biology)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regulation_of_gene_expression  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fibrosis  
> http://news.discovery.com/human/evolution/why-cant-humans-regenerate-body-parts-130823.htm  
> http://www.disabled-world.com/disability/statistics/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darren_Cross (DARREN CROSS) 
> 
> NOTES:  
> 1\. Can you believe I haven't watched Ant man yet, because I really should.  
> 2\. I might not update in a while, because exams are in two weeks, and I'm going to be studying a lot during this upcoming week.  
> 3\. I don't know why I picked the topic of regeneration, it was completely random.  
> 4\. If my work has any mistakes, please tell me, and i'll change it immediately.  
> 5\. I haven't forgotten about Bill and Gideon in the audience, don't worry. They have a big part in the next chapter. =)  
> 6\. Who do you think the judges were?  
> 7\. I asked my friend, who's in college, if they had report and stuff in college, and he said that yes, they did in the third quarter. I hope my writing was accurate enough....  
> 8\. That's all! I hope you enjoyed! =D


	9. The truth that's visible in the lies told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Gideon give each other a little to reflect on, Mabel helps a pairing come to life, and decisions are made. (Not necessarily good ones.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit messy, I apologize, because we have Bill, Gideon, and Mabel here, but don't worry, Bill and Gideon are really going to meet Dipper in the next chapter. Just needed something before that, so that it wouldn't seem too sudden.  
> Plus, this was slightly late, I apologize, I was studying the whole week, and I won't be able to update until Friday-Sunday next week, after my exams. I hope that's ok! 
> 
> Thanks to Kenocide, and BloodSoakedCutie for commenting! =D
> 
> Anyways, here. I hope you enjoy! =)

Back in the audience, Bill let out a breath. Going to Pine Tree's report had helped him, and in more ways than one.  
Now he had more than an idea of what his next step would be. And, a better idea of what he was up against.  
Those judges were especially... interesting.   
Now, at least he knew their time wasn't wasted. It was amusing, listening to Pine Tree's report, (his voice cracked slightly at the end), but Bill had some things left to do before he could see him again.

"So, Gleeful. Are you ready?" Bill asked.  
Gideon glanced at him, brow furrowed. "Ready for what?"  
Bill grinned, knowing that Gideon had been immersed in what Dipper was saying, saying the way his eyes had an unfocused air around them.  
"Seems like someone got interested." Bill teased.  
Gideon flushed. "You were the one who dragged us here, Cipher, what else was I supposed to do?"  
_You could have done a lot of things, like sneak away, or put a spell on Dipper. I would've stopped you of course, but I guess there's no need for that._

"Didn't expect you to start crying in the middle of Pine Tree's report, though." Bill said instead, smirking.  
"Just because you're a damn demon, and can't feel anything, doesn't mean that I don't! I mean, seriously, if you had emotions, you'd probably have way too much for you to know how to deal with it." Gideon snapped, angrily.  
Bill immediately put a silencing spell on Gideon, and glanced at the people around them. "My... friend, here, thinks I'm quite unfeeling, even comparing me to demons sometimes. Please don't mind him."  
The few people that were looking, shrugged, and started to leave, the report already done.  
"Now listen Gleeful, I don't care if you were touched by Pine Tree's little speech. Just don't expect me to be the same as you." Bill hissed, his hands starting to get warm, and Gideon glared at him, but nodded.   
"What was that? I didn't quite understand." Bill said, taunting.   
"Alright, alright, you win, Cipher, I was being insensitive, is that what you wanted me to say?" Gideon growled, taking away the silencing spell.  
Bill would have retorted, but he stiffened. "Oh great, he's walking out now. Quick Gleeful, we have to go!"  
"Who's getting away?" Gideon asked. Or tried to ask, because Bill was already running away, leaping over the stair railings like some crazy gymnast or parkour artist.  
Gideon growled, then walked out of the exit like a civilized human being.  
No sense in joining Cipher jump around. It was too wild for his taste, really. Plus, his clothes would be ruined.  
  
* * *  
Bill was waiting outside the building, tapping his foot impatiently.   
"Walk any slower, willya, Gleeful?" He snapped, annoyed.  
"I'm walking the normal pace, Cipher. It's just that you still haven't gotten used to how slow humans are." Gideon retorted.  
"Yeah, I'm staring at one such species right now. Geez, just hurry up, willya, unlike you, Pine Tree's actually walking really fast. We'll lose him if we don't keep walking." Bill said, already walking away.  
"Now who's interested?" Gideon muttered.  
"At least I don't cry at college students' reports!" Bill tossed over his shoulder.  
"It was inspiring. This-what we're doing right now- isn't. It's like stalking, honestly." Gideon said.  
"I seem to remember that you didn't have a problem with stalking Pine Tree's sister." Bill said, casually.  
GIdeon spluttered, face flushing. "That was courting, not stalking!"  
"Whatever you say. Pine Tree didn't seem to think so." Bill said.  
"Yeah, well, Dipper and I never really agreed." Gideon huffed.  
"Seems that way." Bill said, humming.  
It was silent for a while, and Gideon was just trying to keep up with Bill's fast walk.  
  
Then, "Why?" Bill asked.  
"Why what?" Gideon asked, huffing, already getting tired of their pace.  
"Why didn't you agree? I mean, I get the whole "Take over the world thing," plus the "Wanting to stalk/court his sister thing", but your rage is quite... stupid." Bill said, flatly.  
"Excuse me? What about you, then? Hanging around Dipper every summer, you're the reason he went away, remember? And here you are, chasing after him, yet again, that sounds more stupid and obsessive than anything I've done." Gideon snorted.  
"First of all, I'm not chasing after him, I'm watching him." Bill starts, angrily.  
"Oh yeah, that whole, "I'm watching you", thing. Real original! At least I have pride! He foiled my plans before, sure, but I waited patiently, waiting for an opportunity! Whereas you-can't-stay-away-FROM-HIM!" Gideon said, having to shout the last few words because Bill was already a few feet ahead of him.  
Bill didn't answer, and waited for Gideon to catch up.  
"I'd appreciate it next time if you would just follow me, and not shout stupid things where everyone can hear them." Bill said, eye flickering.  
"But the street's empty?" Gideon said, brows furrowed.  
"There are always others who can listen, and they're not always seen." Bill said, glancing around.  
"You would have been a great writer." Gideon said, after a pause, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh for terror's sake, do I have to spell it out for you?" Bill asked, annoyed.  
"What do you even- Ohhh." Gideon said, suddenly feeling numerous presences. They were faded, but he could tell that they were roaming around, looking, or listening, for something.  
"Yes, you're an idiot, now, come on, we've lost him already. We need a place to go." Bill said, looking pointedly at him.  
"Alright. I have a place in mind. But, this time, I'm walking in front, and you walk behind. Seriously, I must have messed up my hair and shirt, and my shoes must be ruined." Gideon said.  
"Those cheap clothes? Well, I can't say they're an improvement from your past choices, but whatever you scream, I guess." Bill said, shrugging.  
Gideon snorted. "First of all, it's "Whatever you say." Second, you're practically wearing the same thing as me."  
"At least I didn't choose to wear this." Bill growled, glancing down at his orange button down shirt, and blue jeans. "Seriously, I feel choked just wearing this."  
Gideon, who was wearing a blue polo shirt, and black pants, just rolled his eyes. "Sure."   
He started walking, Bill trailing behind, muttering something about, "Triangles being a much easier form."  
And he started to walk a little faster, and to pretend, that now, at least, they didn't know each other.  
  
* * *  
Back at Mabel's school, her thesis had just finished. It had a good reception, especially when she came to the parts about genetics somehow being included in the way people choose their lovers, her end sentence being, "And that is why I always tell people that it's better to love each other, rather than try to find out what their baby will be like. Except, of course, if the two lovers in question have a serious disease, then it's always best to have a lot of medication and health insurances ready, for their baby. After all, having a sickness or a disease shouldn't get in the way of love."  
Mabel smiled, waved at her audience, some of who were cheering, and left. She was standing outside the building, when someone approached her.  
He was a teen, probably 16-17 at the most. He wore a green shirt, black pants, and blue worn sneakers.  
"Um, hey." He said, awkwardly.  
"Hello!" She responded, vibrantly.  
"Um, I really liked your thesis back there. It had some interesting facts, but your opinions were always evident, and-" He began.  
"Oh, I get it! You need love advice!" Mabel said, grinning.  
The teen immediately blushed. "H- how did you know?"  
"Oh please, I'm pretty much called a love expert by my brother and girlfriend." She said. Well, it was always in a teasing way, but she didn't need to mention that.  
If he noticed that she had said "girlfriend", he didn't show it. "Ah. So, I was inspired by what you said, and I was going to ask for advice." The guy said, rubbing his neck.  
"Let's see, you like someone, your best friend, if I'm guessing, and you don't know if.... he likes you back." Mabel said. She was about to say "she", but something told me that it wasn't a girl that he was talking about.  
The guy's mouth dropped open. Mabel couldn't help giggling, he looked just like a fish out of water, even making little gasping noises.  
"Um, y-yeah! That's exactly it!" He said, flushing.  
"So? How long?" Mabel asked.  
"Well, I was second year the year I met him. He was 2 years younger than me, but his intelligence definitely passed mine. Especially since he was accepted to study in the same year as me. I liked him the year after. So, 3 years by now." He said, smiling fondly.  
Ahhh. So, a 17 year old, and a 15 year old. Interesting.  
"Even though I'm older than him, he still acts like our roles are reversed, and keeps treating me like I'm annoying. Seriously, the way he went on, you'd think he was 80 years old, or something." The guy said, sighing, running a hand through his- already -messy hair.  
"Hmm, I'm sure he only does it because he cares for you, though?" Mabel said, smiling gently.  
The guy pouted. "Yeah, that's always what Beth says, but what does she know, she liked Rachel for such a long time, and their only way of showing affection was by throwing insults at each other."  
"Well, people show love in different ways. I'm the affectionate type, and my girlfriend is more of the overprotective type. I think your friend's just one of those people who don't show their affection in obvious ways. Maybe in simple gestures, like buying things, reminding you to do stuff, or just being there." Mabel said, thinking.  
"Well, I'm more of the one who buys stuff for him, he always has this craving for McDonald's, every night before, during, and after exams, and sometimes in the middle of the night, just because he feels like it." He grumbled. "As for reminding me about stuff, he always does it in this really frustrating way, like he tells me to remember to bring or do something, and I know I've already done it, and he says that I didn't, and then we argue, and then it turns out that I did remember to do this thing, but that I forgot something else. So, really, he's not that helpful."  
"But you like him, so there must be something about him that you think is good." Mabel prodded.  
  
"Well, he's annoying, but he's right most of the time. He always reminds me not to take risks, but is always ready to back me up if I encounter real trouble. He's smart, and he absolutely refuses to help me with homework, but whenever I whine, he just tells me that he knows I'll get the right answer. All in all, he really cares, even if it doesn't show, and most of the time I don't notice, because he's too busy being annoying." He said, getting this concentrated look on his face.  
"Ahhh. I see." Mabel said, smiling.  
"And, um, an important event is about to come up, and I thought that it would be a good time to, um, tell him that I like him." He said, squirming slightly.  
"And what's stopping you?" Mabel asked, curiously.  
"Well, two things. The first being, the age difference. He doesn't seem to have a problem with us being friends, even with the age difference, but I don't know if he'd feel the same way, when it comes to dating a guy who's 2 years older. Second, I don't know if he feels the same way." He said, biting his bottom lip.  
"Well, for the first thing, I'd think you should ask him about that. It would help with your second point. He sounds like a smart kid, so if he gives you a good answer for the first question, then, confess. I think you have a bigger chance than you think. Just don't get discouraged if it doesn't work out the way you planned, the important thing is, you don't misunderstand him, and you accept his answer, whatever it may be." Mabel said, looking to see how he would take it.  
He was nodding seriously. "Yeah, I've kind of prepared for all outcomes, I just wanted to tell him how I feel as soon as I could, while respecting him."  
Mabel nodded. That was a good decision on his part. "I think that was a good choice, and since you've felt this way about him for 3 years, it must have been a hard one. But, I hope it goes well!"  
"Yeah, thank you so much!" The guy said, grinning again.  
"Of course! Though, can I get your name before you leave? It's kind of weird to give advice, without even knowing who you're giving it to." Mabel said, smiling.  
The guy blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I always forget to say my name when I approach a person. Forgetfulness, but my friend thinks it's just plain careless idiocy."  
Mabel laughed. "Sounds like your friend is quite verbal."  
"Yeah, he is. He's one to talk, since he's always studying way too hard. If I had to count the numerous times I had to drag him to his bed, and the numerous death threats I've received, it'd probably be more than normal." The guy said, grinning.  
He stuck his hand out. "Anyway. My name's Perseas. Perseas Jackson."  
"Mabel. Mabel Pines." She said, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
Just then, a purple Camaro drove up.   
"Oh, there's my girlfriend! Nice meeting you!" Mabel said, waving, before running to the passenger's side of the car.  
"So. Love advice?" Pacifica asked.  
"Yup! A pretty interesting case! I'll tell you about it on the ride home!" Mabel said, grabbing Pacifica's right hand.  
Their intertwined hands rested between them, as Pacifica used her left hand to move away.  
Glancing in the rearview mirror, Mabel noticed a slightly short guy approach Perseas. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and he had brown hair, cut short.  
He was handing Perseas a paper bag, and when Perseas reached in, he lifted out a McDonald's burger.  
Perseas grinned, casually slung an arm around the other teen, and started walking away.  
  
Mabel had a matching grin on her face. "Yeah. Real interesting."  
  
* * *  
Bill was silent. And that was never good. (Well, even if he wasn't, he still didn't say anything good.)  
But at least, if Bill was talking to him, he'd know a little bit of what the demon was saying.  
Gideon wondered if it had anything to do with what they had talked about earlier. He was quite surprised that he had said all of it, but, thinking about it, he did mean it. And it did make sense.  
Bill did come back for Dipper. Sure, he could have other reasons, but Gideon knew that what he said was a part of them, at least.  
Well, let him figure it out on his own. I don't need a part in his problems. I've got too much of my own.  
  
Thinking about it, one of his problems also centered on Dipper. He wasn't stupid; he knew that they would meet again, whether while he was at work or not, and while he didn't want to, he did want some answers. In a weird way, what Bill said also made some sense. Why was he still angry at Dipper? He knew his rage before was reasonable, back when everyone couldn't see through him, the only two people being Dipper's great-uncle, and the other being Dipper himself. Dipper could see what others couldn't, and he hated how vulnerable it made him. He also hated the fact that Dipper kept thwarting his schemes, but wasn't he over it by now? After all, he forgave Mabel, didn't he? And moved here, just to forget his ties to Gravity Falls? Why couldn't he forgive Dipper then?  
Strange as the idea was, having no answer made it even stranger.   
  
Grudges can't be solved by only one person. Gideon decided.  
Alright. Tomorrow. I'll talk to Dipper tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, Bill's thoughts were racing.  
  
Bill's mind was always filled with thoughts, and some of them weren't always related. His mind was vast, and he could be torturing someone while thinking about wheelbarrows. But, this time, one of his most dominant thoughts was about Dipper.  
Really, he knew it was ridiculous. He could feel a few presences that were amateurs at best, and he kept losing them. He should just burn them, and get it over them. But then, he wouldn't get information, and he needed to get in their minds first, for that to work. Then, he could break their minds.  
Yet, instead of thinking about the many ways he could do this, he kept thinking about one fleshy meatsack.  
It was probably Gideon's fault, telling him that he couldn't stay away from him. He knew this was a lie, he knew it, but why did it feel so right then? Almost like it fit?   
There had been something nagging at the back of his mind before, but that one sentence just... fit.   
Bill knew that he had come back because of numerous reasons, not only the one that he had told Shooting Star and Paz-ifica, but then, why didn't he retort when Gideon had said that? He knew that he was too distracted by other things, but now, now that he was sure that the humans' (He could tell that they were human, so he wasn't that concerned), presence was gone, why was he not finding a reasonable answer in regard to what Gideon said? He could stay away from Dipper, couldn't he?   
After all, he wasn't the only interesting human around, wasn't he? Bill did a quick scan. Actually, he was.   
Okay, besides that. He was smart, sure, and defiant, and he had a healthy dose of paranoia, and his nightmares were always so entertaining...   
Without knowing it, Bill grinned. Yeesh, Pine Tree's worst enemy was his mind. Bill knew that he could handle all of those monsters if he was awake, it's just his mind that was making it seem difficult.   
But hey, who was he to argue?  
  
Bill resolved to see Dipper soon, whether awake or asleep. Even if he wouldn't consciously notice him, he needed to. Maybe he would get another interesting dream at least.  
Firm with his resolve, Bill casually burnt a nearby rose bush, admiring how the flames quickly engulfed the leaves, and rose petals, taking a longer time with the thorns.  
  
_When I'm done with my plans, Pine Tree, I'll be with you soon. And then, I'll get an answer, one way or another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> 1.  
> Ahahaha, see what I did there? Perseas? The guy he likes= 80 year old in mind, but a teen at heart? A highschool setting? RACHEL? BETH?  
> Rick Riordan owns the original characters, though I probably won't tag them, because they're only shown in this chapter. I didn't even plan for writing Percy and Nico, but before I knew it, my fingers were already typing! But hey, sound interesting? Because if it does, I might just make a fanfic dedicated to them, I haven't really posted anything Perico-related in years. (OmO)//  
> (It's Perseas, because they aren't really Percy and Nico, just characters that represent them, in a way= My mind telling me that I need to write Perico. NOW.)  
> (Ah, who am I kidding, I really want to write it, but I want to know what you think, so yeah. Oh, and I made them 2 years apart, instead of 4.)
> 
> 2\. I'm sorry if this was a messy chapter, we have Bill, Gideon, and Mabel here, but I hope it made sense, because the next chapter could be the chapter where Bill and Gideon meet Dipper again. And, you know, talk. X3
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry, I'll look at this again in the morning, to see if I have any mistakes.
> 
> 4\. If you want to talk, or rant, I'm always here. =)
> 
> 5\. (I FORGOT TO MENTION: I'm sorry to all the Percabeth and Solangelo, or Jasico shippers out there! Don't worry, as I said, they only show up in this scene, I just needed Mabel giving love advice to someone. (OnO) )


	10. Triangles, pizzas, and guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel shared a glance with Pacifica.  
> "Ok. Last question for tonight! How long are you going to stay?" Mabel asked.  
> Bill thought for a while. "It depends." He finally said.  
> "On what?" Mabel asked.  
> "On how long the kid needs me." Bill said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BILLDIP. BILLDIP. BILLDIP.  
> Sorta.  
> Long chapter! =D
> 
> Notes:  
> Dipper has a gun and says jackass once. I'M SORRY.
> 
> Thanks to UniquaEclipsed13, Lord_Sir and thegaydemons for commenting! =D (Perico fanfic will take some time, I'm afraid Uniqua and thegaydemons!)

Gideon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
He and Bill had ended up just lounging around more than anything, and while Bill fervently denied that they were hiding, Gideon knew that he was also thinking about some things.  
Of course he didn't really care about what he was thinking, because he knew that if he'd ask, Bill would either ignore him, or give him a snarky answer.  
So, it was a vicious cycle of being left to his own thnoughts, having to listen to Bill mutter under his breath, wondering if he should tell him that his hands were on fire, before Bill noticed it himself, cursed, then put it out.  
Gideon would pretend not to notice, and the cycle would continue all over again.  
Just as Gideon thought that he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, Bill stopped muttering.  
"They're gone." Bill said.  
And he stood up, said that he'd come again soon, and left.

Honestly, Gideon didn't even know if he could handle another day of this, and this was only the first day.  
Well, Dipper's got to be having it worse, whichever way you look at it. He thought.  
He wasn't so sure exactly about whether or not Dipper knew about Bill or not, but he had a feeling that maybe Mabel did. Maybe she made a deal, maybe Bill threatened her, Gideon really didn't know, but he was more inclined to the former.  
After all, he knew that Mabel never took kindly to threats. And, a sour taste filled Gideon's mouth, Pacifica Northwest probably wouldn't have been very happy if Bill had threatened her. After all... they were each other's significant other.

And he would never be included in that.

* * *

Back at the twins' home, Dipper was already seated on the couch, staring at his laptop.  
He couldn't place it, but there was something... different. With the town.  
There was a slightly subtle shift in the air, and Dipper, having been in the presence of many supernatural happenings, knew that there was trouble with the humans, but that there was also something wrong with the magic. It was too... mixed. And, considering the lack of magic that he had felt when he moved here, the sudden presence of it was quite nostalgic.  
He just couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
Unconsciously, Dipper started chewing on the collar of his shirt.

His report earlier had been a success, but one of the reasons he didn't stick around was that, at the end of his report, the light had glinted on something... gold.  
He could just be jumping to conclusions, gold was a very well worn color after all, but along with that flash of gold, Dipper's stomach had suddenly curled in on itself, and he felt his mind consumed with terror.  
Fortunately, he had gotten better at hiding his emotions, and he had finished his report without melting or burning, or anything supernatural happening, but Dipper knew that something was wrong.

And here he was, staring at his laptop screen, where he was supposed to be responding to his professor's enthusiastic letter, he was researching about wards and barriers.  
Dipper grit his teeth. This is what he should have done years before, instead of thinking that he was safe. What if something did happen, and he would endanger Mabel because of his carelessness? He would never forgive himself for that.

By the time Pacifica's car pulled up in front of their house, Dipper had memorized 25 wards, 10 spells, and it still wasn't enough.  
* * *  
"Hey brobro! How'd your report go?" Mabel asked, opening the doorway with a literal bang.  
"Fine." Dipper said, his gaze still not torn away.  
Mabel frowned. "Alright, what's wrong?"  
"Did your voice crack?" Pacifica asked, coming in as well.  
"It did not!" Dipper said, indignantly. "And my report was fine! It's just that..." And here, he trailed off.  
"Just what?" Mabel asked, worried.  
Dipper chewed lightly on his bottom lip. It's always better to be forewarned, right? "Well, I think there's something going on. I can feel mixed magic, and it shouldn't be here, and I'm probably just being paranoid, but this is different."  
His attention was still on his laptop, so he missed the worried glance that passed between his sister and Pacifica.

You should tell him. Pacifca said, with her eyes.  
But, what if it's not Bill? What if it's not related to anything supernatural at all? Mabel said silently back.  
Pacifica tightly pursed her lips. Mabel, as much as I want to believe that, you of all people should know that Dipper is really paranoid, but his instincts are usually right.  
But a day? A single day, and he finds out already? What did I even make a deal with Bill for? Mabel mentally growled.  
Dipper's always been smart, remember? You should be lucky you were even able to make the deal without him noticing. Pacifica said.  
Mabel frowned. Internally, she cursed her brother for being too smart.  
"Hey, Dip-Dot, can you, like, promise not to freak out if I tell you something?" She asked.  
Dipper glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you-"  
"It's kind of like the time when I steal your food when you're spacing out, but you eventually notice, or maybe like when when we were kids, and danger was always around us, and um, there are pyramids, and-!" Mabel rambled.  
Pacifica slapped her forehead in what was meant to be a face palm.  
"What I mean to say is... I kind of, sorta, made a, um, deal with Bill." Mabel squeaked.

Dipper stared at her, then his face contorted in fear, anxiety, anger, and then something else that was difficult to place.  
"What were the terms, and when was this deal made?" He asked, voice firmly controlled.  
"Um, both are pretty funny question brobro!" Mabel said, laughing nervously. "In regard to the second one,iIt was actually, maybe sorta... yesterday?"  
"Yesterday." Dipper said, getting an intense look that only came on when he was concentrating on something particularly complex. "Oh. The knock on the door. That was him."  
Mabel bit her lip, and nodded.  
Dipper dragged a hand through his face, slowly. "And the answer to my first question?"  
"She made a deal with Bill to rid you of your nightmares." Pacifica said.  
As Mabel glanced at her, panicking, Pacifica just put an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close.  
"The terms of the deal was that she would try to help Bill get close to you to rid you of your nightmares. Exact words, only grammatically changed." Pacifica continued.  
As Dipper opened his mouth, Pacifica stopped him by glaring at him. "She did it for you Dipper, and we've chosen to tell you the truth, so don't you dare get mad at her. The deal isn't bad anyway."  
Dipper glared back for a minute, before sighing. "Mabel."  
When his sister didn't answer, he looked at both of them. "Paz, may I please have my sister?"  
Pacifica loosened her grip, then gently nudged Mabel forward. She was quick to defend Mabel, but she knew that Dipper always cared for his sister, and she trusted him.

Mabel walked slowly, and hesitantly.  
When she reached Dipper, he opened his arms and drew her in.  
"I'm sorry." He breathed.  
Mabel jerked back. This wasn't what she was expecting. And she saw that Dipper was tearing up.  
"This is all my fault. I couldn't move on from Gravity Falls, and I'm hurting you again." Dipper whispered.  
"No, no, Dipper, it isn't anything like that! You aren't hurting me!" Mabel said, eyes wide.  
"I'm 18, Mabel, we left Gravity Falls 6 years ago, and you had to go and make a deal for your worthless brother, who can't even sleep peacefully. I'm such a loser." Dipper growled.  
"Hey." Pacifica said, sternly. "No one can call you a loser, except me. I won't put up with this self-degradation. You don't even know the whole story."  
Dipper paused. "Wait. Mabel, did you summon him, or-"  
"No, he just appeared." Mabel said, relieved at the change of topic.  
"Did he have a human body?" Dipper asked.  
Mabel gaped. "Yeah, how did you know?"  
Dipper grimaced. 'i'm not sure. There are just some images in my head, and I don't know if they're dreams, or something I made up."  
"Well, whichever one works. Because he's definitely got a human body." Pacifica said.  
"Did he say why he came?" Dipper asked.  
"Um, something about not being able to stop watching you, so he decided to come here and put an end to that." Mabel said.  
"He came to take your nightmares away, so he wouldn't have to watch you anymore." Pacifica rephrased.  
Dipper looked confused, then groaned. "If this isn't irony, I don't know what is."  
"He seemed sincere, Dipper. He probably has other incentives, but I knew that he was telling the truth with that part." Mabel said, hoping Dipper would believe her.  
Dipper sat, shoulders tense. "Alright."  
Then he grabbed his laptop, closing it, momentarily shutting it off.  
"I gotta go. Set up wards and stuff. Try not to move so much inside."  
And he was gone, with Mabel wondering if that was his only reason for leaving her.

* * *  
A few minutes later, Dipper had set up one barrier that wouldn't let anything dangerous step through the threshold.  
It covered 5-7 feet in front of their house, which was good enough for a first barrier.  
Dipper sighed, sinking on the ground. The effort had taken it's toll on him.  
He stared down the road, as if by staring hard enough, the world would turn monochrome.

Footsteps.  
Dipper tensed.  
"Well, hello there Pine Tree! Waiting for me, I see!" Bill Cipher said, cheerfully.  
Before he could move any further, Dipper was suddenly in front of him, and a gun was in his hand.  
"Bill." He said.  
Bill grinned. "Never pegged you as a gun person, kid."  
"Never thought I'd have to use it on a human body. Always expected to use it on a triangular jackass." Dipper said, his hand trembling slightly.  
"Why, thank you Pine Tree! I'm flattered!" Bill said, grinning at the sight.  
"Why did you make a deal with Mabel?" Dipper demanded.  
"Didn't Shooting Star tell you?" Bill asked, amused.  
"She did, but I want to hear it from you." Dipper said, his hand tightening on the gun.  
"Well, I, the epitome of your nightmares, are here to take away the nightmares of your depraved mind." Bill said.  
"Mabel said you had other reasons." Dipper insisted.  
"Well, it's not really your business to know, is it kid?" Bill asked, smirking.  
"It's my business if it endangers anyone I care about!" Dipper said, growling.  
"Woah there Pine Tree, if you're worried about danger, it isn't me you should be worried about. It should be the humans." Bill said, raising one hand up in a placating gesture.  
"The humans? Why?" Dipper asked, warily.  
"Oh you don't really want me to spoil you, do you Pine Tree?" Bill asked, a glint in his eye.  
Dipper growled. "I can figure it out myself."  
"Of course you will." Bill said.  
Dipper fumed. "Probably just the agents again. And some organizations. They're all talk anyway."  
Bill laughed at that, shoulders shaking. Startled, Dipper tightened his grip on the gun.  
"It always amazes me how smart you can be, and yet so naive." Bill said, still giggling.  
"Ok, so maybe some organizations are getting serious. Are they a direct danger to me and my family?" Dipper asked.  
"Kid, considering your ability to attract trouble and danger, I don't doubt it." Bill said, raising an eyebrow.  
Dipper stilled, thinking hard. "That must have been why I was so uneasy earlier. I kept passing by people and wanting to throw up, but I thought that was just nerves or a stomachache. Wait, are they magical?"  
"About as magical as a sock." Bill said, cheerfully.  
"So, they must need magic in order to do something. But I thought everyone in this town hated magic." Dipper said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"And what do people who usually hate magic do?" Bill prompted.  
"Something stupid usually." Dipper said, chewing on the bottom of his lip. "I need more research."

As Dipper turned to go back to his house, he noticed Bill trailing along.  
Quickly he turned the gun on Bill again. "You can't follow me!"  
"Sorry to say otherwise Pine Tree, but the deal with your sister compels me to follow you. Now, take out this ridiculous barrier before I melt, and before I take your sister's soul with me." Bill said.  
"Mabel wouldn't promise you her soul!" Dipper said.  
"She wouldn't ,but do you really want to test what could happen?" Bill asked.  
Dipper paused, scowling, arms shaking.  
And he turned around, and muttered the release of the barrier.  
"Does it still work if the danger is inside?" Dipper asked, not looking at him.  
Bill hummed. "I think so. Just state so clearly when you make the barrier, so that you don't kill off everyone."  
Dipper cursed impressively in Latin.  
"Alright, come on. I still have a lot to do." Dipper said, squaring his shoulders and marching forward.  
Bill strode easily behind him. "No need to tell me Pine Tree, I have no intention of leaving you alone."  
Dipper tried to slam the door in his face, but Bill's foot save the crack.  
He entered, Dipper moved aside, then with the door still open, he muttered the barrier again.  
It would take more energy from him, but better have a barrier outside, where some danger could be kept out at least.

He spun around, and jumped when he noticed Bill so close behind him.  
"What the heck man!" He growled.  
Bill just grinned. "You're too easy to surprise Pine Tree. You really haven't changed."  
"I have-!" Dipper cursed.  
Bill's grin grew ever wider when Dipper's voice cracked. "I state my case."  
"Whatever. Come on, I'm hungry." Dipper said, frowning and going to the kitchen, not noticing the way Bill looked at him.  
When he caught himself staring, Bill shook his head, and followed, wondering why he felt so weird.

In the kitchen, Mabel and Pacifica were talking in quiet whispers, and Mabel jumped when she saw them.  
"Dipper!" She said, glaring at Bill.  
"Relax Shooting Star, I didn't do anything to him. Remember our deal?" Bill asked.  
Mabel relaxed slightly.  
"Maybe I'll just order pizza, I don't trust myself not to chuck pans full of cooking oil at him." Dipper said, grabbing his cellphone.  
"Sounds good!" Mabel said, laughing nervously.  
"Is pizza another one of your human rituals?" Bill asked.  
"It's food. It's an Italian dish consisting of a flat, round base of dough baked with a topping of tomato sauce and cheese, typically with added meat or vegetables." Dipper said.  
"It's really good." Mabel added.  
"Alright, pizza will come in 15-30 minutes. You can do whatever you want, I need to do some research." Dipper said, leaving.  
Bill moved to go after him when Mabel called. "Actually Bill, I want to ask you some things if you don't mind!"  
Bill shrugged. "I don't really care either way."  
"Perfect!" Mabel said, smiling.

Bill moved closer to the table, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  
"Dipper allowed you to stay?" Mabel said.  
Bill nodded, knowing that she had asked not because she was curious, but because she needed to make sure.  
Mabel sighed in relief.  
"Are you going to harm him?" Pacifica asked.  
Bill shook his head. "Our deal makes it so I can't."  
"I didn't specify anything like that." Mabel said, surprised.  
"I could feel it in your feelings. So when you shook my hand, your emotions became a part of it too." Bill said, tapping the table.  
"That really works? Even if there isn't anything stated, as long as you feel it strongly enough, it becomes part of the deal?" Pacifica asked, suspiciously.  
Bill nodded. "Ask Pine Tree. He's done a deal with me; he knows what it feels like."  
Mabel shared a glance with Pacifica.  
"Ok. Last question for tonight! How long are you going to stay?" Mabel asked.  
Bill thought for a while. "It depends." He finally said.  
"On what?" Mabel asked.  
"On how long the kid needs me." Bill said.

Mabel frowned. Knowing Dipper, that probably wouldn't be very long.

* * *  
Dipper sat in front of his computer, having 15 tabs open, some on spells, some on organizations, and the one in front of him, on his town.  
Years ago, he had chosen this town for it's closeness, and also for the lack of magic here. But then, he should have realized that this town didn't just not practice magic, it hated it, unlike other towns who willingly didn't know if they had magic or not. Now that he was looking again, he saw a lot of organization activity that disliked magic, and wanted to keep it away from every place. Of course most of the people ignored these kinds of organizations, simply because they didn't think it was important.  
But some organizations wanted magic, wanted to mix it with science to create something new, something different, something... advanced.  
This idea was fairly old, but was being brought back steadily, and subtly.  
Dipper frowned. He couldn't say that he agreed with it, because there was a reason these two were separated after all. Too many different components, and how could one be sure that they would fuse well together?

Dipper's hand hovered over his cellphone, quickly typing in a number, before putting the phone back down.  
As he stared at it, the door opened, he could hear Mabel's voice, the sound of the door closing, and then Bill's voice, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME PIZZAS WERE TRIANGLES PINE TREE! DO YOU HUMANS SECRETLY WORSHIP ILLUMINATIS OR SOMETHING? HAHAHA, THIS IS SICK! IT'S LIKE I'M EATING MYSELF!"

Dipper groaned, and left his phone on the desk, where the number of Stanley Pines lay, along with the picture of his grinning Grunkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain everything soon, and the magic thing, but tomorrow, because I really need to do some stuff first.  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Blue fire is hotter, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So. Pine Tree. Any more arguments?" Bill rasped.  
> Dipper's breathing was heavy. "Plenty."  
> "Well, I'm not ready for them tonight." Bill said, straightening up, and swinging the door open.  
> Dipper was reclined in his chair, his eyes closed, and his hair sticking to his forehead.  
> "Got to admit, that was pretty good kid. Though, you're just wasting your own energy." Bill said, raising an eyebrow.  
> Dipper cracked open an eye, and then the other one. "As long as I can keep you on the edge."  
> Bill blinked, then cracked a grin, and even Dipper smiled weakly.  
> "It'd be a pleasure to be on the edge because of you Pine Tree." Bill said, with a glint in his eye, and a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, 11 chapters, this is literally the longest fic I've written so far. XD  
> Thanks to everyone who has read this, and thank you to everyone who've left kudos (141, GUYS, THANK YOU), comments, and insights. They make my day, and I really appreciate it. =D
> 
> So yeah. Short emotional rant done. Hope you enjoy! =D
> 
> Note: This chapter is basically just BillDip, with pure nerdy arguments, and Mabel is starting to ship them.  
> This chapter also has a part where a physics lecture is given, so... I'm sorry, I'm a nerd, sue me. (OnO)  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (Please look at the end notes for more information on the magic mentioned in this fanfic!)

Bill couldn't say that he wasn't interested by human activities.  
First, there were food shaped like isosceles triangles, and then there were these tiny boxes where people were being teared apart, piece by bloody piece, and oh terror, it was hilarious!  
After getting a few slices of pizza, Dipper had gone back and locked himself in his room.  
Bill snickered at the naivety of this, knowing that Pine Tree knew that he wouldn't have any trouble with it.  
But, it was cute of him to try. Bill mused.

Shooting Star and Paz-ifica had already gone on, Mabel claiming they had to talk some things over. Bill could choose to hear whatever they said, or, for that matter, whatever they thought, but he decided not to. After all, he was feeling generous.  
Reclining back in his chair, Bill took a minute to think.  
He was in now, and while they didn't exactly trust him, it didn't matter. He had told Mabel after all that he didn't need Pine Tree's trust, he just needed to be close to him.  
  
Which, he was trying to do, except for the door that was currently in his way.  
"Pine Tree! Open up! I need to take a look at your mind again!" Bill called.  
"Bill, I'm not even asleep yet!" Dipper shouted.  
"That doesn't matter to me, kid!" Bill replied.  
"It matters to me!" Dipper retorted.  
Bill sighed, flickers of irritation starting up.  
"Kid, I will burn this door down if you don't let me in right now. Or, maybe I can melt your laptop. Or, even-" Bill began.  
"I know you can't harm me, Bill, and burning the door down will definitely harm me. Melting my laptop would also send out radioactive waves, and those would still harm me." Dipper said.  
Bill cursed under his breath. Sometimes he forgot just how smart Dipper was.  
Taking the others' silence to mean that he was right, Dipper called, "Guess the anti-demon wards I put up around my door works then."  
This made Bill curse even louder, and sometimes in another language.   
"I curse in Latin too, you know, so I can understand everything you're saying. Swearing in mermaid won't help either, because Mabel understands it, and she'll literally clean your mouth with soap that's covered with sprinkles and glitter." Dipper said.  
Bill slammed his hand just before the door, where the ward started.   
Silence on the other end.   
  
Bill focused, watching the runes come to life before his hands, reading them, and understanding them. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, trying to find the focus of it all. He pulled.  
And Dipper pulled back.  
It was like an invisible tug of war with ancient runes, and with a demon and a really, really, stubborn kid.  
Finally, Dipper's will weakened slightly, and Bill seized the chance. He pulled, the lines unraveled, and the runes glowed one last time, before disappearing.   
Bill leaned against the door leading to Dipper's room, panting slightly, knowing that the teen was hunched over his table and his laptop, head in his arms, and panting as well.  
"So. Pine Tree. Any more arguments?" Bill rasped.  
Dipper's breathing was heavy. "Plenty."  
"Well, I'm not ready for them tonight." Bill said, straightening up, and swinging the door open.  
Dipper was reclined in his chair, his eyes closed, and his hair sticking to his forehead.  
"Got to admit, that was pretty good kid. Though, you're just wasting your own energy." Bill said, raising an eyebrow.  
Dipper cracked open an eye, and then the other one. "As long as I can keep you on the edge."  
Bill blinked, then cracked a grin, and even Dipper smiled weakly.  
"It'd be a pleasure to be on the edge because of you Pine Tree." Bill said, with a glint in his eye, and a soft smile.  
Then he moved closer. "But you really need to sleep now."   
His hand hovered over Dipper's birthmark. "May I?"   
Dipper held his gaze for a while. "When I wake up, will you tell me what you saw?"  
Bill paused. "Sure kid."  
Dipper nodded, taking a breath, then releasing it. "Alright."  
And he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Bill used magic to lift Dipper up, and lay him on his bed. He also made sure to send a dream of Dipper exploring the forest. He knew the kid still loved the supernatural, he just had a few conflicting emotions about the other aspects of it.  
Him for instance. And Gideon.  
Bill was no fool, and knew that Dipper had strong emotional issues centered around them. But he was just as sure that he wanted to erase them. These emotions were too negative, and Bill hated them.   
But he knew he had to leave it all up to Dipper, because he had no power to take them away with force.  
Still. It wouldn't hurt to try to be nicer to the kid.  
Bill sat on the floor and thought.  
He couldn't enter the kid's mind again, not after yesterday's dream.   
He didn't think the demon, (because it had to be a demon, what with all that attention to details), would try to invade Dipper's mind again, for fear that it might leave a trace, or an aura.  
The shards were a clue, though. While any residual magic was gone, the faint trace of the demon's power stayed. From it, Bill knew that the demon that they were facing, was amateur at best, but with a serious intent to kill.  
And Bill had no patience for things that threatened things that belonged to him.  
He took note to find out more about the demon tomorrow, and possibly kill him.  
But for now, he had to think about something else.   
  
Whether or not to trust Dipper with the knowledge that a demon was after him. Showing him the shards would make Dipper suspicious, but eventually he would come to the right conclusion. Was Bill ready to deal with it?  
If he tried to hide it, Dipper would find out soon enough. Heck. the kid probably already knew, it was his own mind after all.  
Bill decided to tell him some parts of it.  
Let the kid figure out the rest.   
  
And he checked one last time to make sure that Dipper was still dreaming.  
Then he left through Dipper's window.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, he came back to see Dipper already awake.  
"Sleep well?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah. Where were you?" Dipper asked.  
"Needed to check if your wards were strong enough. They were." Bill said.  
"That's all?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Pine Tree, that's all. Now, can you please make breakfast, because my stomach is screaming bloody murder." Bill groaned.  
"That's called hunger Bill." Dipper said, frowning, but getting up anyway.  
Bill sighed. He had also added a few things to the wards, but he couldn't tell it to Dipper. Better to keep the kid ignorant and safe.  
  
They headed into the kitchen, Dipper looking in the shelves above the sink. "How about pancakes?"   
"Are those made in shapes too?" Bill asked.  
"Well, they're usually circular, but I think Mabel has some shape cutters." Dipper said.  
"Hmm, could you make them look like screaming heads?" Bill asked.  
"I don't think even Mabel could do that." Dipper said, surprised.  
"Hmm, never mind, then. Just make it any shape." Bill said, stretching, and sitting down on the table.  
"Alright." Dipper said, getting the pancake mix out, along with a slab of butter, and a jar of syrup.  
As Dipper went through the motions of making breakfast, Bill watched him.  
When Dipper was flipping the cakes with the pan, Bill marveled at the fire.  
"How do the flames leap up that high, without burning the pan?" Bill asked.  
"It has something to do with how hot the fire is." Dipper replied.  
"Blue flames are the hottest, right?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah, because blue is closer to ultraviolet on the electromagnet scale." Dipper replied.  
"What, no quantum physics lecture?" Bill teased.  
Bill could see the tips of Dipper's ears turn red. "You would probably already know it, without me telling you. 'Omniscient being', right?"  
Bill grinned. "Yeah. Should I start the lecture then?"  
"Why not?" Dipper said, and even without seeing his face, Bill knew that he was smiling.  
  
"Let's start with fire." Bill said. "Fire is a chemical reaction, a chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. At a certain point point in the combustion reaction, or the ignition point, flames are produced. The flame is the visible portion of the fire."   
"They consist primarily of carbon dioxide, water vapor, oxygen and nitrogen. If the flames are hot enough, the gas can be ionized to produce plasma. Ionization is the process wherein an atom or a molecule acquires a negative or positive charge by gaining or losing electrons to form ions." Dipper continued.  
Bill nodded. "So how does a fire start?"  
"Fires start when a flammable or combustible material which has oxidizers (a chemical species that transfers electronegative atoms ), is exposed to a source of heat or an ambient temperature above the flash point for fuel/oxidizer mix, and  if it's able to sustain a rate of rapid loss of electrons, or an increase in the oxidation state by a molecule, atom, or ion, it starts a chain reaction." Dipper answered.  
"The fire tetrahedron, or the fire triangle." Bill said, grinning. "Quite fitting how one of the images that you meatsacks use to explain how things connect to each other is a triangle."  
"Three sides represent quite a lot sometimes." Dipper replied, setting the pancakes down on plates, and turning the stove off.  
Bill's grin widened. "For this situation, the fire triangle represents" the necessary ingredients for most fires. A fire needs heat, fuel, and an oxidizing agent to ignite. And once the fire is started, the resulting chain reaction sustains the fire and allows it to continue unless one of the elements of fire is blocked."  
"Foam or water is good. Halon too." Dipper said.  
Bill made a humming noise. "Back to flames."  
"A flame is a mixture of reacting gases and solids, emitting visible, infrared, and sometimes even ultraviolet light. The frequency spectrum depends on the chemical composition of the burning material, and intermediate reaction products. Blue flame is visible when there is a total combustion of gas, and for the opposite of this, red flame is visible when their is an incomplete combustion of gas. The other colors range between these two, with violet coming just after blue."  
"And since the color spectrum records wavelengths of energy, blue flames are hotter than red, orange, and yellow flames, seeing that it has about 475 nm, orange flames have about 590 nm, yellow flames have about 570 nm, and red has about 650 nm. The lower the nm, the higher the energy." Dipper concluded.  
Dipper had set the table while he was ending the wavelength explanation, and was now sitting.  
Bill hopped off the table, and pulled the seat across from Dipper.  
He grinned at the teen. "Well, that was fun."  
Dipper grinned back. "Definitely."   
  
Just then, Mabel entered through the doorway, with Pacifica behind her.  
She looked between the two, and grinned. "OOH, what's with  _this_ cozy atmosphere?"  
Dipper flushed, and Bill, suddenly getting an idea, smirked at her. "Pine Tree was just telling me why blue fires are hot."  
"Not a boring physics lecture again!" Mabel groaned.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say it was boring. After all, he was pretty exact about it." Bill said, wiggling his eyebrows at the teen opposite him.  
Dipper looked at him in confusion, until Bill made a blue spark appear in his left hand.  
"Oh." Mabel said, finally catching on. "Yeah, you never told me you had a thing about blue fires, bro!"  
"He was going on and on about it, it was quite flattering." Bill said, snickering, and extinguishing the fire in his hand.  
"What's going on?" Pacifica asked, not being a morning person, she was having trouble keeping track of the conversation.  
"Oh, apparently Pine Tree has a thing for blue flames." Bill said, smirking at Dipper who was pretty red by now.  
"You know perfectly well that we were talking about the flames for cooking, and not your flames." Dipper retorted.  
"My flames can also be used for cooking, Pine Tree. Animals, people, you name it." Bill said, winking.  
Dipper banged his head on the table, as Mabel and Bill exchanged matching predatory grins.  
  
Pacifica just mumbled, "Nerds," and went on her search for coffee and pancakes.   
  
* * *  
  
They were seated at the table, and unlike the joking mood earlier, this was a more serious one.  
"So. Did you see anything the first time you looked at my mind?" Dipper asked.  
"Well, I found these." Bill said, and brought out the two shards.  
Dipper glanced at them, and a look of recognition appeared on his face.  
"Mabel, didn't we see these shards before?" Dipper asked.  
"Um, weren't they the ones that Grunkle Ford gave us as a gift?" Mabel said.  
"Your grunkle gave shards as a gift?" Pacifica asked, incredulously.   
"These kinds of shards are magic absorbing. They can absorb magic with good purposes, and the shards can form a magic mirror that can show anything you want. They can also form amulets, and charm bracelets. But, they can also absorb magic with malicious intent, and can turn into weapons, like knives, or swords." Dipper said, remembering what his Grunkle told him.  
"And these shards were infused with the intent to kill you, which is pretty malicious." Bill said.  
Dipper froze, his finger on the surface of the shard.  
  
"Kill him? But who-?" Mabel asked, eyes wide.  
"My first guess is that it's a demon, because the dream had too many details, and set-ups, and I could sense a lot of power from the shard." Bill said.  
"But it didn't hit me. It stopped in front of me." Dipper said, remembering.  
"Yeah." Bill said.  
"I was running from something. I ducked into the Tent of Telepathy. The stands were empty. There was a mirror on the stage. I looked, and I saw you in your human form, and Gideon hunched over a laptop." Dipper said, clutching the shard tightly.  
Mabel paled at the mention of Gideon, and Pacifica looked downright murderous.  
"Then I think my hand moved downward, and the mirror shattered. Two shards rose up from the floor. One had Bill's eye on them, and the other had Gideon's. They fused together, and they shot toward me. They stopped, and I noticed that Bill's shard had a yellow glow to it, and Gideon's had a blue glow. Then, the shard started... screaming. It went on for a while, then finally, when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, they broke apart. When I touched them, they had the same images, but they were cold. I put them in my pants- wait, I got them out of the dream?" Dipper asked, surprised.  
Bill nodded. "Yeah, kid. You did.'  
"Then, that means that I really was supposed to be killed, if I could hold them. Only the recipient of the shards' magic can touch them. Anyone else would die, or get hurt." Dipper said, thinking.  
"But you didn't get killed. And I don't plan on finding another chance for you to be." Bill said.  
  
Dipper looked up at what Bill said, shocked out of his thoughts by Bill's sentence. "Huh?"  
Mabel also looked at him. "What do you mean, Bill?"  
"I mean that Pine Tree's going to be in a few dangerous situations, and I don't plan on letting him experience them, because I don't plan on him dying." Bill said, frankly.  
"A few dangerous situations? What few dangerous situations?" Mabel squeaked.  
"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Pacifica asked, suspiciously.  
But Bill didn't pay them any attention. It was Dipper he was addressing, and it was Dipper's answer he needed.   
Dipper was looking down at the table, then he looked up, and stared at Bill.  
Bill held his stare, and saw a quick range of emotions flicker over the teens' face.  
Fear, anxiety, nervousness, defiance, and determination.  
Bill could only wonder what his own face showed.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dipper relaxed. "Alright."  
Bill blinked.   
Mabel blinked twice.  
Pacifica frowned.  
"What do you mean, bro-bro?" Mabel asked, nervously.   
"I want to work with you Bill. You tell me everything, I tell you everything. You can look at my mind at night, and only to check on dangerous things in my dreams. Other than that, you can't go in my mind without my permission. Also, you tell me whenever you go out, and you don't have to tell me the reason all the time, just if it's directly related to me. I carry on going to school, but I'll also research more every night. You can't possess me, or anyone else, unless they or I give permission to do so. I can break Mabel's deal if I want, by replacing it with mine, with no after effects for her. But if I break this deal, all the consequences of Mabel's deal will go to me, and only to me. If you break the deal, I can do whatever I think is proper with you, and no one can object, including you. This deal can continue on for as long as we two want it to. If one of us wants to stop the deal, the other has to willingly consent to it, if not, the consequences have to be dealt to both parties. That's it." Dipper said, and reached his hand out.  
Mabel put a hand on Dipper's arm. "Dipper, no, you can't take responsibility for my deal! It's not fair!"  
Pacifica put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Dipper, if you really want to do this, then I won't stop you. I think your wording is good, and your conditions too. Just... make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
Dipper smiled at her. "I usually try to refrain from consciously making stupid decisions, except the times when I think it will benefit me."  
Dipper turned back to Bill. "So? Do we have a deal?"  
Bill stared at the offered hand seriously.  
"Well, I don't have to ask if you're sure, because you obviously are." Bill said, thinking.  
Then he grabbed Dipper's hand and shook it.  
"Nice doing business with you again, kid." Bill said.  
"The pleasure's all mine, Bill." Dipper replied.  
  
And Mabel watched as their hands burst into flames.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. nm is the label of wavelength  
> 2\. Some places know that magic is real, and some don't. Some choose to ignore it, some use it normally, and some hate it. The town that Dipper stayed in was his hometown, and most of the people there have mixed feelings about it. There are also some cults that are present there.  
> 3\. The shards thing was something that I just made up.  
> 4\. The following links are the ones I used for the lecture that Bill and Dipper gave:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ionization  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ion  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxidizing_agent  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redox  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_triangle  
> http://science-edu.larc.nasa.gov/EDDOCS/Wavelengths_for_Colors.html
> 
> For a shorter summary, look at:  
> http://askalisonscience.blogspot.com/2012/07/fire-why-blue-is-hotter-than-red-and.html  
> For another take on this, look at:  
> https://van.physics.illinois.edu/qa/listing.php?id=1545
> 
> I think that's it.  
> I hoped you enjoyed! Please comment if you want to talk, rant, or point out a typo. Thank you for reading! =D


	12. Auribus teneo lupum (Bonus: What I can't understand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill experiences new emotions, and isn't entirely sure what to make of them. Dipper tries his best to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT NEW EPISODE THOUGH.
> 
> (Thanks to lilianx for commenting on the previous chapter! =])

There wasn't anything much to do after that, and Dipper soon left, claiming that he was going to his room to write his essay.  
Bill wanted to go after him, but he chose to stay behind. He knew that Mabel had a few things on her mind.  
"So. Shooting Star. Don't keep it in; tell me what you're thinking." Bill said, looking at her.  
"I'm thinking that if you hurt Dipper in any way, it's not just the deal that you have to watch out for." Mabel said, firmly.  
Bill blinked, then grinned. "Never thought otherwise."  
Mabel glared at him for a bit, then nodded. "Alright. Next. Are you lulling Dipper into a sense of false trust before you kill him?"  
"Shooting Star, you make me sound like a cannibal." Bill gave a rough laugh. "I think the term you're looking for is ' _Auribus teneo lupum.'_  
"And what does that mean?" Mabel demanded.  
"It means 'to do nothing' and 'to do something'." Bill said.  
"Nothing and something? That's pretty vague, Bill." Pacifica said, doubtfully.  
"But it makes sense in a way." Mabel muttered.  
"See, Shooting Star agrees with me." Bill said, smirking.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes.  
"Ok. One last thing." Mabel said. "If Dipper somehow conveniently 'forgets' to tell us important stuff relating to him being dead or dying, I want you to tell us."  
Bill frowned. "I'll try."  
"What do you mean you'll 'try'?" Mabel asked, scowling.  
"I'll try to tell you whatever information that Pine Tree doesn't mention to you two. But, if he explicitly expresses his desire for me not to tell you, then I can't do anything about it." Bill said.  
"So, it's something like a binding spell? Or an after effect of your old deal?" Pacifica asked.  
"Sort of. Knowing Pine Tree, he probably wouldn't realize that he wouldn't need a spell to bind me; I'm already practically bound to him." Bill said, laughing.   
Pacifica winced. Bill's laugh was too loud, too bitter, and too... sad.  
"How can you be bound to him?" Pacifica asked.  
Bill shook his head. "I can't answer that."  
"Why not?" Mabel asked.  
"I don't really think about it." Bill said, which wasn't really an answer.  
"I thought you said that you'd tell me everything that concerns Dipper!" Mabel said, almost shouting, because what if this was important information that she needed to know, and Bill was purposefully keeping it from her?  
"Mabel." Pacifica cautioned.  
"Paz, I just found out that a demon, (and not just any demon, someone who's haunted Gravity Falls for quite some time, and my brother's mind for possibly a quarter of that time) is practically "bound" to my brother, and I'm not even sure what that means!" Mabel said, nerves tingling.  
"I-' Bill began.  
"He's a demon, Mabel, but that doesn't mean that Dipper can't take care of himself." Pacifica argued.  
"You think that-" Bill started.  
"He's my brother, Paz, and I'm worried, because he just made a deal! AGAIN!" Mabel retorted.  
"To be fair, he-" Bill said.  
"That just proves that he knows what he's doing! His terms and conditions were perfect, the deal sounded right, so why are you worrying?" Pacifica asked.  
Mabel was about to retort, but,  
  
_Slam._ Bill had slammed his palms on the table, and was now standing up.  
"DON'T ACT AS IF I'M NOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, READY TO KILL YOU AT ANY TIME." Bill demanded.  
That silenced them.   
"I am an all powerful being, even in this meat sack. You can treat me as if I just came back, as if I haven't been watching him every year since you were 12, you can pretend that we're friends, but don't pretend that I can't kill you right this moment, or anytime that I choose! And another thing! I know that I am an omniscient being, but don't pretend that I understand everything when it comes to humans!" Bill said, furious. "Meatsacks are very, very confusing, and while I've dealt with a lot of mortals and creatures in my time, you ... are a _very_ complicated species."  
Bill's hands curled into fists. "I'll tell you what I know, but other than that, that's all I can do."  
  
Then he left.  
  
* * *  
  
He opened Dipper's door with a bang, practically ripping it open.   
Dipper jumped slightly.  
He turned to him. "Everything alright, Bill?" He asked, trying to keep a conversational tone.  
Bill growled. "No."  
"What happened?" Dipper asked, carefully shifting to turn around in his chair.  
"I don't know. Shooting Star said something, and it set me off." Bill said, standing in the doorway, and panting softly.  
Dipper frowned. "Hey, your eye's turning red."  
"Huh?" Bill asked, looking down at his clothes, and finding that they too had turned red.  
"Um, ok. Bill? Bill, I need you to look at me." Dipper said.  
Bill did, albeit slowly.  
Dipper bit the bottom of his lip. "Bill, calm down. There's nothing wrong. You're ok."  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT I'M OK?" Bill demanded, his voice echoing.  
Dipper didn't wince. He carefully stood up. "Ok, ok, so maybe you're not ok right  _now,_ but you will be. I think you're experiencing human emotions, Bill, probably because of your human body. Are you with me so far?"  
A tense nod. "Ok. Um, I think what you're feeling right now is 'anger'. It's what we humans feel when things don't go our way. It might also be 'frustration' when you can't understand something, and you hate it."  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING, PINE TREE." Bill said, furiously.  
"Yeah, I know. You do a very good job of it too." Dipper said, taking a step forward. "Human body, human emotions, remember?"  
Bill stood still, arms hanging tensely at his side.   
"Mabel probably didn't mean anything bad by it. Knowing her, she probably said something about me, and somehow it made you angry. Maybe she was asking about my safety, and maybe you said something about not being bound by her or something. Demon tendencies. Am I close?" Dipper asked.  
"Yeah." Bill said.  
"It's a new concept for her, to have a demon living in the house. She's used to trusting everything and everyone, but sometimes she gets a little protective when it comes to me. I can't blame her, I'm just the same." Dipper said, chuckling.  
Bill's clothes slowly turned back to yellow; his eye after.  
  
"Humans look out for each other, Bill. We're usually very obnoxious about it too. And sometimes we like to pretend that we don't care, because it's easier. Mabel wears her heart on her sleeve. (That's a metaphor.) She's used to speaking her mind, and she's used to things going her way, and when they don't, she's scared. She thinks that the world would be a better place if it wasn't so complicated." Dipper said, smiling fondly.  
Bill appeared to be listening, so Dipper took another step forward. "Don't you think that too?"   
Dipper paused. "Think what?"  
"That the world would be a better place if it wasn't complicated." Bill said.  
To his surprise (and pleasure) Dipper burst out laughing. "Actually," He said, wiping a tear, "I think the world is beautiful just the way it is. It's complicated sure, but it leaves me guessing. It gives me questions, it gives me answers, it keeps me intrigued."  
"Poverty, hunger, and corruption are beautiful?" Bill asked, confused.  
"Well, maybe not everything in the world is beautiful. But, there is progress. Humans generally make a mess of things, but somewhere along the line, something works out." Dipper says, thinking.   
"You meatsacks are weird." Bill said, blankly.  
Dipper shrugged. "The world is weird. Life is hard. People live life. Until they don't. All that matters is what you do with your life."  
"I can't figure out if you're inspirational or just cynical." Bill said.  
"I usually can't either." Dipper said, smirking.   
Bill was quiet for a while.   
  
"Alright." Bill said, and turned around.  
"You're leaving already?" Dipper asked in surprise.  
"What else would I do?" Bill asked.  
"Well, you could stay here." Dipper said, without thinking.  
He honestly couldn't tell who was more surprised, him or Bill.   
"Can't keep me out of your sights for long, eh, Pine Tree?" Bill teased.   
Dipper rolled his eyes, even though Bill couldn't see him. "You know what I mean."  
Bill didn't answer, and Dipper almost took it back, when Bill snapped his fingers.  
The door reattached itself to the doorframe.  
"Alright." Bill said, so quietly that Dipper almost didn't hear him.  
  
Dipper smiled.   
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
After much debating, Mabel decided the logical thing was to stay in her locked room all day, watching movies with the volume up.   
When she announced this, Pacifica sighed. "Mabel-"  
"No! Don't 'Mabel' me, Paz! This is my decision, and it's final!" Mabel said, firmly.  
"Mabel, you thought of that decision only 2 seconds ago. Your earlier decisions consisted of finding a gun with tranquilizer darts and aiming it at Bill, to find a soft pillow to scream in, and to just kidnap Dipper, and find a new house." Pacifica said, tiredly.  
"Those were good decisions! Especially the last one!" Mabel defended.  
"Mabel, you're not thinking logically. Dipper's fine, he's-" Pacifica began.  
"OH MY GOSH, DIPPER!" Mabel practically screamed.  
And she ran.   
  
Pacifica blinked, then ran after her.  
"Mabel, what are you going to do?" Pacifica yelled. (Mabel was too far for her to to speak normally.)  
"What if Bill harmed my brother?" Mabel yelled back.   
"He wouldn't! The deal, remember?" Pacifica shouted.  
"The deal can just go and fu-!" Mabel yelled back.  
"Language!" Pacifica interrupted.  
Mabel started making bubble sounds.  
"And no swearing in mermaid either!' Pacifica shouted.  
Mabel just groaned, and threw her hands up. "Alright!"  
Puffing, Pacifica caught up to her outside Dipper's room.   
  
"What's your plan now?" Pacifica asked, sarcastically.  
"I'm going to knock on the door. If Dipper doesn't answer, I'll assume the worst." Mabel said, casually.  
"And what are you going to do if that happens?" Pacifica asked.  
"Kick the door down probably, I've always wanted to do that." Mabel said, thoughtfully.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes. Mabel knocked.  
And they waited.  
  
There was a crash, and the sound of Dipper cursing, and Bill snickering.  
Mabel and Pacifica exchanged a look.  
Dipper opened the door, glancing curiously at them. "Hey. Is something wrong?"  
"Mabel's freaking out, worrying about you." Pacifica said, bluntly.  
"I think we should run away." Mabel announced, ignoring her.   
Dipper blinked, and glanced at Pacifica, who shrugged, as if to say, " _See?"_  
"Um, alright. Mabel. I don't want to run away, I like it here. Plus, if you're worried about Bill or supernatural dangers, I have protection spells, and barriers. We're safe here. If you're still worried, we can go to the mall or something later. I don't have a new project or deadline to meet." Dipper offered.  
"Ooh, can we go and buy ice cream until we're sick? And lots of junk food and candies, and more wool and cloth?" Mabel asked.  
"As long as you can budget all of them, sure." Dipper said, chuckling.  
"Alright! Let's leave now!" Mabel suggested.  
"Mabel, it's 9:30 in the morning. I won't leave until I've written at least a few pages of my book. We can leave at 1:00, if you want." Dipper offered.  
"Great!" Mabel cheered, hugging him. "Thanks bro! You're the best!"  
"You're not so bad yourself." Dipper teased, hugging her back.  
He looked at Pacifica over Mabel's shoulder, proceeding to have a mental conversation with her.  
  
_You're not worried about me, right?_ That was Dipper.  
_Of course not._ Pacifica snorted. (Which pretty much meant that she was, in fact, worrying about him.)  
_Whatever you say._ Dipper smiled. He knew Pacifica well enough to know that she was just hiding her true feelings again. But it was alright. He wouldn't force her.   
Mabel pulled back enough to smile at him, then she turned around to take Pacifica's hand. "Let's go."  
But before they went, Mabel looked over Dipper's shoulder. "I'm not going to apologize for making sure my brother's safe Bill! But I'm sorry if I was pushy!"  
"Apology being processed!" Bill called.  
Dipper glared at him.   
"What? I'm a demon, Pine Tree, I'm not even supposed to know what an apology is!" Bill said.  
Dipper was about to say something, but Mabel stopped him. "It's alright, bro-bro, I can teach Bill some manners whenever anyway."  
Dipper blinked. "Bill, I'm doing you a favor right now; I'm telling you to apologize. Having Mabel as a teacher is pretty scary!"  
"I'm a demon, Pine Tree, I don't scare easily." Bill scoffed.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dipper said, smirking.  
"I'm a good teacher!" Mabel protested.  
Dipper looked pointedly at her.  
Mabel pouted, then turned to Pacifica. "I'm a good teacher, right?"  
"Um... do I really have to answer that?" Pacifica asked, torn between looking sheepish and amused.  
Mabel huffed. "The world is a judge."  
" 'Don't judge me. You wanna judge me, put on a black gown and get a gavel.' " Dipper prompted.  
" 'Get in line with the rest of them that's about to judge me. I got court dates every other month.' "Mabel continued, cocking her hip sassily.  
" 'It's us against the world- that's how I feel.' "Both twins completed, leaning against each other's backs, Mabel wielding an imaginary mike, and Dipper holding onto the brim of an imaginary cap.   
Bill looked at them, curiously. "Who's that from?"  
"Lil Wayne!" Both twins said, before bursting out laughing.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes affectionately. "Mabel was complaining about how the world was unfair before, and Dipper taught her this quote. It's been their thing ever since."  
"Meat sacks have weird customs." Bill said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Oh come on Bill, I'll teach you some quotes too, I'm sure you'll like some of them." Dipper said, grinning.  
Bill blinked, then turned his face away. "I suppose."  
Pacifica wondered if it was just a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that Bill's face was red.  
  
"Anyway, that said, I have a lot of things planned for later, so me and Pacifica will just hit the hay." Mabel said, stretching.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're planning something?" Dipper asked, looking pointedly at her.  
Mabel shrugged, and smiled innocently at Dipper. "Oh you know, the usual things. Movies, gossip, love, war, displays of dominance."  
(Pacifica swears she didn't blush when Mabel threw a wink in her direction.)  
Dipper simply rolled his eyes. "Be safe, Mabel."  
"You too bro-bro." Mabel said, grinning. "Sleeping with a demon is probably unsanitary, and on lots of different levels!"  
Dipper reddened. "We're not going to sleep together!"  
Bill just waggled his eyebrows, causing Dipper to groan.   
Mabel laughed, then turned to look at Bill, and said, "Be careful with my brother, Billy boy!"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Bill demanded.  
Mabel laughed, and pulled Pacifica behind her as she ran, with Bill cursing and shouting petty insults at her.   
  
* * *  
Dipper closes the door and turns around to find Bill glaring at him.  
"What?" Dipper asks, warily.  
" _Billy boy?_ Nicknames are absolutely degrading, never mind disgusting, things to give to demons!" Bill said, angrily.  
"That's funny, seeing as you love making them." Dipper said, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's different, Pine Tree. Nickname making is an art. Being called a nickname by a demon has power. But if a human calls a demon a nickname, it's just plain ignominious." Bill said, crossing his arms defiantly.  
"Did you just write that down?" Bill asked, watching as Dipper scribbled something in a notepad.  
Dipper barely glanced up, and Bill snorted. "Seriously Pine Tree, I can't tell if you're going to grow up to be a scientist, a journalist, or just plain dead one day."  
"Everyone dies at some point." Dipper idly remarked.  
"You see, it's _that_ attitude that's going to find you lying down somewhere, stone cold." Bill said, rolling his eyes.  
"I'll make sure to make the most of my life before that happens." Dipper said, dryly.  
  
And suddenly, Dipper's not writing anymore, because Bill's arms are locked in place on both sides of him, holding him against the wall, and his glare is making him stiff.   
"W-what?" Dipper asked, defensively.  
"Stop acting as if death doesn't bother you." Bill said, growling.  
"Why should I? Death is inevitable, and knowing my ability to attract danger, I think it's safe for me to think that I'm going to die eventually. It really isn't anything new." Dipper said, frowning.  
"Death is inevitable? For terror's sake, Pine Tree, that sentence is usually hilarious but right now all I want to do is rip out your throat for saying that." Bill said, his arms noticeably tense.   
"It's not that I want to die, it's just that I want to prepare myself when the times comes. I don't have any plans for dying, of course, but life has a way with screwing with you." Dipper said, gently.  
Bill was trembling now, and he wasn't sure really sure why. He wasn't even sure why he felt so strongly about this, but the thought of Dipper dying lent a sour taste to his mouth, it made his meatsack heart pound too loudly, and it was really hard to see straight. He glanced down at the floor, not sure if he could handle looking Dipper in the eye.  
Then, a warm hand stroked his hair.   
Bill tensed, but didn't move. "What are you doing?"  
"It's one of the things we humans do to comfort each other. I did it to Mabel once, and we were having a similar conversation. She was scared that I was throwing my life away, and I told her the same things that I told you; that I didn't plan to die, that I wanted to be prepared, stuff like that. Mabel wouldn't have anything of it, though." Dipper said, smiling sadly.  
DIpper didn't stop stroking, and soon Bill grudgingly relaxed into his touch.   
"She wouldn't stop threatening to lock me in my room, and to erase my memory of all magical spells and supernatural things, until I gave her a promise that I wouldn't die before her. Then, of course, I made her promise that she wouldn't die before me either, and we sort of promised that we would die at the same time." Dipper said, chuckling wryly.  
"Of course that would probably be impossible-" Dipper began.  
"It's not." Bill said, quietly.   
Dipper blinked at him.   
"It's not impossible. I've seen a few timelines in which you and your sister die together, mostly of old age. I haven't seen the end of this timeline yet, so I can't tell, but there is a chance that you two will die together." Bill said, returning his gaze to the floor, wondering why he was telling all this to Dipper.  
Dipper's hand stilled, and Bill glanced up, briefly. Then, stared.  
Dipper was crying.   
  
"Pine Tree? Are you broken?" Bill asked, horrified.  
"No! NO, I- I'm just..." Dipper trailed off. He ran his sleeve across his eyes. "I hoped, I always hoped that we would die together, but I was scared that it wouldn't be possible..." Then he got a hold of himself, but not before taking a deep and shaky breath to calm himself.  
"Hey. Bill." Dipper said.  
Bill didn't look up, afraid that if he would, he would see Dipper crying.  
Then a hand on his chin forced him to look up, and meet Dipper's brown eyes. (Bill can never tell if they're light of dark. They seem to light up when he's happy, and when he's sad or serious, they stay dark.) Right now, they're a shade lighter than chocolate, and Bill can't look away.  
Dipper seems to be struggling with himself, and any other time, Bill would have laughed at the sight, but it's all he can do not to reach out and-  
And? And do what? (Bill decides not to continue this train of thought.)  
Dipper seemed to have reached a conclusion. He bit the bottom of his lip, then said, "Thank you."  
Bill's slightly unfazed. Never, in all his life, has he heard a mortal thank him. (He's never heard this particular mortal say anything to him besides insults or accusations, either.) But lately, Dipper's surprised him.   
Bill gulps down a snarky reply, and shrugs. "Sure."  
Dipper smiles, and Bill swears this human body is malfunctioning, because his stomach feels full of fluttering objects, and his head isn't much better.  
It's almost a shame when Dipper turns away, but Bill's not sure that he would have the strength (or logic) to turn away first.  
  
"Well," Dipper coughs awkwardly, "I'm just going to continue my essay for a while. You can, um, go somewhere if you want."  
Bill thought for a while. It was his chance to go out and do something, besides staying here at Dipper's home.  Wreak havoc in people's lives, and whatnot.  
"Nah. I'm too tired." He lied.  
Dipper glanced at him, surprise flitting briefly across his features, before turning to suspicion, then to curiosity. "Alright."  
And Bill flings himself on Dipper's bed, burying his face in his pillow.  
He planned to wait until Dipper was unsuspecting, so that he could lay a sleeping spell on him, but he soon lost himself in the smell of apple shampoo, and an earthy smell that could only belong to Dipper.  
Turning over ever so slightly, he glanced at Dipper, who was unaware that he was being watched.   
"Aurum Teneo Lupum." Bill whispered.   
He hadn't told the girls everything when he had said that it just meant "To do anything and to do nothing." There was a second part.  
Aurum Teneo Lupum- when "to do nothing" and "to do something" to solve an unsustainable situation were equally risky.  
That's why he would bide his time, and do what he did best.  
Watch. Sure, he might feel some new emotions, and sure, Dipper was usually the cause of them all, but he was patient. He could wait.  
  
_Soon._ Bill thought.  _Soon.  
__You'll be mine, Pine Tree. And no one is going to take you from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. For more Latin phrases, look here: http://mentalfloss.com/article/57898/20-latin-phrases-you-should-be-using
> 
> 2\. Auribus teneo lupum—a line taken from Phormio (c.161BC), a work by the Roman playwright Terence—was once a popular proverb in Ancient Rome. Like "holding a tiger by the tail," it is used to describe an unsustainable situation, and in particular one in which both doing nothing and doing something to resolve it are equally risky.
> 
> 3\. The Lil Wayne quote was real, I just replaced "me" with "us", because it sounded like something the twins would do. =]  
> 4\. For more quotes:  
> http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/keywords/judge.html  
> 5\. If there are any mistakes, I'll look it over in the morning.
> 
> I hope the chapter was ok, and I welcome comment, suggestions, and rants! =]


	13. The providence (or ill luck) of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon gets a piece of advice from a stranger, Dipper gets a suit, and Bill gets slightly intoxicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was 2 weeks late, (I think it was 2 weeks), school was quite draining. (-^-)
> 
> But, thanks to Okihiko_chan, I got motivated. =]
> 
> So here. It's a slightly quick chapter, and there are a bit more mysteries, but there's a bit of BillDip, so there's that. (OnO)

Gideon would have been lying if he said that he wasn't bored.

He had tried to focus on serving customers, but they were all too absorbed in their problems to make anything interesting. Idly, he wondered if Dipper was coming. Maybe he'd have a shot at annoying him.  
He sighed, ringing up another order. He guessed he should be glad that Dipper hadn't tried to pick a fight when they first saw each other. He didn't think he could deal with the drop on his payment that he would receive.  
But still. If something didn't happen soon, he'd probably get a drop in his paycheck anyway, seeing as how business was slow today.  
And just as he thought that, the small bell on the top of the door rung.  
Gideon didn't look up from what he writing, sure that it was just another customer.

A slow clearing of the throat.  
Gideon glanced up, bored, until he was face to face with a man with dark purple hair, a blue business suit, a black tie, and kaleidoscope eyes. He was staring at him intently, and Gideon involuntarily shivered. There was something wrong with this man. Something... dark.   
"Gideon Gleeful? Son of Bud Gleeful?" The stranger asked. It was a question, but he made it seem like a statement.   
Gideon hesitated, then nodded. "And you are...?"  
"Someone who likes to observe; and it seems like we are kindred spirits in that." The man said, eyes twinkling in something akin to amusement.   
"What do you mean? I'm not observing anything." Gideon said, feeling that there was something he was missing.   
"Oh, please don't lie to yourself; I hate it when individuals do that." The man said, bored.   
Gideon was becoming frustrated, and the man hadn't been in here for more than 2 minutes. "What do you want me to say?"  
"Wrong question." The man said, looking at him. "Try again."  
Gideon growled. "What am I supposed to observe?"  
"Two strikes. I'll give you one more try." The man said, his slim fingers smoothing his tie.   
Gideon wanted to pretend that he didn't care, but some part of his brain was sending him a warning; he shouldn't mess with this man. "How should I observe?"  
The man's fingers stilled. "Better."  
Gideon frowned. "Wha-"  
"It was a pleasure meeting you." The man said, straightening his tie. "Oh, and one piece of advice. Just because."  
The man leaned in close, and whispered in Gideon's ear. "Don't ever forget that you're just an observer."   
And with that, the man left, leaving Gideon feeling like something important had just transpired, but he couldn't place what it was.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
"For the last time, Mabel, no." Dipper said, firmly.   
"But-" Mabel started.  
"No." Dipper said.   
"He's right Mabel; a suit could do absolutely nothing for him." Pacifica interjected, helpfully.  
"I think I should be offended by that, but as long as it convinces Mabel not to buy me a suit, I'll take it." Dipper said, shrugging.   
"But Dipper, you need a new suit!" Mabel argued.   
"Mabel, I know you can work miracles, but I absolutely don't want to wear a suit." Dipper said, crossing his arms.  
"Dipper, come on, your professor invited you for a celebratory party, wouldn't it be rude to turn him down?" Mabel asked, innocently.  
"But, it's a group party, and apparently a lot of us were approved. Some had higher marks than others, and I just know everyone will be asking everyone else what kind of comments they got." Dipper said, groaning.  
"Dipper, you worked really hard for this thesis, can't you just be nice, and let me be proud of you?" Mabel asked.  
"Mabel, allowing you to be proud of me isn't the same as allowing you to just drag me off to some party my professor arranged." Dipper said, pointedly.  
"Then, be proud of _my_ successful report, and let me drag you off to some party your professor arranged!" Mabel insisted.   
"This is just an excuse to get me out of the house." Dipper accused.  
"Of course it is!" Mabel said, glaring at him.  
"Is it that special? Pine Tree going somewhere?" Bill asked.  
Mabel whirled on him, eager to have someone new to complain to. "Yes! Dipper loves staying at home, and while I shouldn't really complain-" And she proceeded to complain for 9 minutes straight.  
Dipper and Pacifica had to try hard to stifle their giggles, especially at Bill's face. He was torn between looking bored, and looking vaguely horrified at the thought that Mabel wouldn't stop talking.  
"Pine Tree. Does her soundbox ever just... stop emitting sounds?" Bill asked.  
"I hope not, Bill. I love my sister the way she is, and I don't think she'd appreciate being mute." Dipper said, giving him a pointed look.  
"So, no silencing spells?" Bill asked.  
"None." Dipper replied.  
"What about-?" Bill began.  
"No gagging her either. Oh, and don't even think about just putting a silencing spell on yourself; she'll just make me take it off." Dipper said, amused.  
Bill stared at him. "How can you know what I'm going to say before I even say it?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I dunno, I'm just guessing. Plus, I've already thought of doing those things before, and I've decided that they'll all end badly." Dipper said, shivering slightly.  
Bill didn't know why but he felt a bit tingly at the thought of Dipper being able to understand what he was thinking, before he even said it out loud.  
  
Strange. Must be one of those human sicknesses.   
Belatedly, he noticed that he had leaned really close to Dipper as they were talking, and he found his mouth an inch before Dipper's ear. He decided to try blowing in it.  
Dipper yelped. "What the heck, Bill?"  
Bill noticed with satisfaction that Dipper's ears were red, and that the boy wasn't really mad at him. It made him grin.  
All too late, he noticed that Mabel had stopped talking, and was looking at him with an odd expression on her face. Dipper didn't notice, still preoccupied with rubbing his ear.  
"Yes, Shooting Star?" Bill asked.  
Mabel opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head. "Nah. Never mind."   
Pacifica shot her a look, and Mabel just stared at her.   
Then she turned to Bill. "So, Bill! Maybe you'd like to help me convince Dipper to buy a suit for himself?"  
"Does Pine Tree not like wearing suits?" Bill inquired.  
"Absolutely not." Dipper said.  
Bill grinned. "I'll help."   
Mabel cheered, Pacifica rolled her eyes, and Dipper looked at him, murderously.  
Bill simply winked at him.   
  
He couldn't understand all of the feelings inside of him, but it seemed like Dipper didn't like wearing suits. And if it made him turn red or glare at him, then all the better.   
He was so busy looking at Dipper that he missed the devious glint in Mabel's eyes.   
  
Too bad, really. It would have saved Dipper and him a lot of embarrassment if he had.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
"So. What do you think?" Mabel asked, holding up approximately three suits.  
  
One was a 100% pure cotton suit (according to the tag on the back of the suit), and it was of a milky white color. The second suit was a dark blue silk suit, which shimmered when the light hit it, and the third suit was a golden velvet suit.   
"None." Dipper said. Mabel ignored him.  
"The first suit would be nice if we were just thinking about the softness, but it's too sloppy to be in the luxury department. The second suit is silk, which automatically means that it has a natural temperature regulator, so Dipper won't have to complain if it's too hot or too cold. It looks nice enough. And the third suit is meant for sophisticated events. The color is nice, and the fabric is smooth, plus it's breathable. If I had to choose, I'd recommend the second suit for a simple party." Pacifica said, critically.  
Mabel blinked, then grinned. "Exactly what I'd expect from a famous fashion designer, who's also my girlfriend."  
Pacifica blushed. "I'm sure you would have chosen the second suit too, Mabel."  
"Well, I was sort of torn between the second and the third suit, but this is a simple party after all, and the golden suit might be a bit too much." Mabel said, thinking.   
"Do I have any say in this whatsoever?" Dipper asked.  
"Nope!" Mabel said, cheerfully.   
Pacifica grabbed the second suit, and gave it to Dipper. "Go change." She turned to Mabel, and grabbed the first suit. "Come on Bill, we're returning this."  
She leaned over to Mabel, and whispered something to her. Mabel's eyes widened in understanding, and she nodded. She quickly left, clutching the golden suit to her.   
Bill glanced at Pacifica inquisitively, who pretended not to notice. She started to find the rack where Mabel had gotten the suit, and quickly spotted it. She put it back, then paused.   
  
"Bill..." She began.  
Bill looked at her, curiously. "Yes, Llama?"  
Pacifica looked confused for a second before touching her earrings which were in the shape of a llama. "Um, anyway. Dipper's sort of sensitive, alright?"  
"Of course I know. His reactions are quite entertaining." Bill said, smirking.  
Pacifica stared at him, blankly."Suuure." She turned serious for a moment. "Just don't tease him too much, alright? I love teasing him too, but sometimes he can react really badly to something I said carelessly, so just... I want to make sure that it won't happen with you."  
"I know my limits. Besides, the worst he can do is exorcise me, and he's threatened to do that since he first met me." Bill said, rolling his eye.  
Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.  
Bill sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll try to make sure I don't piss Pine Tree off more than I usually do, alright?"  
"That's acceptable." Pacifica said, shrugging.   
Then she turned around. "Come on, Dipper must be done changing by now."  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Dipper was leaning against the doorway of the changing room, fidgeting with the buttons of the suit's top. The suit fit his figure perfectly, and the fabric shimmered every time Dipper moved. It looked nice on him, and the only thing that ruined the picture was the fact that he was still wearing his worn out brown rubber shoes.   
  
Dipper glanced up, and Bill's breath caught. The blue really deepened the brown of his eyes; it looked like a rich dark chocolate now.   
"See how horrible I look?" He asked, spreading his arms wide to show the suit.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes. "It looks fine, nerd."  
"I would appreciate that if I actually liked suits." Dipper said, which was a thank you in itself.  
Pacifica nodded. She got it.  
Dipper turned to Bill. "Well? I look terrible, right? I can't believe you're not laughing yet."  
How could he laugh, when he couldn't even speak? How was he supposed to know that Dipper looked really good in clothing that wasn't his usual sloppy shirts and shorts?   
Pacifica elbowed him, and Bill glared at her, then looked back at Dipper. "It-it's not half-bad."  
Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Huh. That's actually a compliment, coming from you. Is the world ending soon?"  
"Pff, you wish Pine Tree." Bill said, still not capable of tearing his eyes away from him.   
Dipper looked at him, and Bill had an insane wish to burn the suit off off him, and press his mouth to that eyebrow that he always raised, and demand that he wear suits all the time.   
Weird. He probably shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts about a meat sack, but they weren't bad, per se.   
It made his gut twist in a pleasant way.   
  
A squeal interrupted his thoughts, which he was glad for.   
"OH MY GOSH, DIPPER, YOU LOOK AMAZING! MINUS THE SHOES, OF COURSE, BUT STILL!" Mabel said, grinning.   
Dipper shrugged helplessly, but smiled slightly.   
"Did you both tell him how amazing he looks?" Mabel demanded, looking at Pacifica and Bill.   
Pacifica smirked, and Mabel nodded, satisfied. She looked at Bill, who raised one shoulder. She stared at him for a bit, before nodding.  
"Alright, go change Dipper, we're definitely buying the suit now!" Mabel declared.  
Dipper sighed. "At least we only had to go to 4 shops this time."  
"Eh, the three stores before sucked." Mabel said, sticking her tongue out.  
Dipper nodded, cast one last glance at Bill, then left to change.  
  
2 minutes later, and Dipper emerged, with the suit flung over one shoulder, and one hand trying to fix his hair.   
He went with Mabel to the counter, and they got into a quick fight over who would pay for the suit, with Pacifica finally sighing, and paying for it herself.   
They finally left the shop, with Mabel bringing the bags, and refusing to let Dipper hold them, which was unusual, but Dipper didn't want another fight. "So, do you want dessert before we get home?"  
Mabel brightened up immediately, and Pacifica just shot a glance at Dipper. "You're paying." She said.  
Dipper nodded.  
Bill just trailed behind. "What's 'dessert?' Is it poisonous?"He asked.  
"It's food that we eat after meals. It isn't poisonous, but it's usually quite sweet." Dipper explained.  
"Dessert is the best, just wait until you get brain freeze!" Mabel said, grinning.  
"Mabel, we don't actually want that to happen." Dipper said, exasperated.   
Bill wanted to ask what a brain freeze was, but it sounded quite self-explanatory to him, so he didn't.   
  
He just went along with them, inside a store which had air conditioning, white wallpaper with green trim, and circular tables.   
Mabel glanced at the menu posted behind the counter.   
"One strawberry raspberry parfait, with marshmallows and sprinkles, please!" Mabel said, smiling.  
The man behind the counter nodded, and looked at Pacifica.   
"One honey semifreddo, please." She said.  
"One chocolate mousse, please." Dipper said, when it was his turn. He glanced at Bill. "We can share, if you want."  
"What's a 'zuccotto?' "Bill asked, looking at the menu.   
"Um, I think it's a kind of ice cream cake with brandy mixed in." Dipper said, glancing at the employee, who nodded slightly.   
"Hmm, I'll have that then!" Bill said.  
Dipper stared at him. "Can you even hold your alcohol?"   
"It shouldn't be too hard." Bill said, remembering that alcohol was something that humans drank, which made them absolute fools of themselves. He was confident in his abilities. He was a demon after all. How hard could it be?  
  
Dipper gave him a disbelieving look, and Mabel was the one who finally ordered it for him.   
Bill shot a grin at Dipper. "It's going to be easy."  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
10 minutes later, Bill was absolutely drunk, and Dipper was struggling to keep from rolling his eyes, and saying, "I told you so." (Bill wouldn't hear him, anyway.)  
  
He had told Bill to eat it slowly, and to drink a lot of water in between, but Bill, being Bill, ate the whole thing in 3 minutes straight. Mabel had cheered, and Bill had grinned.   
Until the alcohol started to kick in.  
Seriously, the amount of alcohol wouldn't have been enough to intoxicate someone, but only if that someone wasn't a mind demon who didn't know better than to not eat something without stopping for a breather.   
And right now, Bill was slurring some nonsense about how the color grey was a beautiful color, and Mabel was laughing her ass off. Pacifica was torn between trying to keep Mabel upright, and typing something on her phone.   
"You know, you meatsacks really don't- _hic_ , appreciate the color grey. It's a color that can- _hic_ \- be spelled t-two ways, the American way, or the B-brit-British way. Plus, it's like this c- _hic_ -completely- _hic_ \- different color, being an achr-achromatic color, which literally means that it's- _hic_ \- a c-color "without color." Isn't that such a paradox?" Bill asked, waving his hand lazily.  
"I already knew that, Bill." Dipper said, rolling his eyes this time.   
"Of- of course-  _hic- you_ know. You're not- _hic_ \- like the other meatsacks." Bill said, ignoring him.  
Mabel latched on quickly. "Oh really? How different is he, Bill?"  
"He's- _hic_ \- really different. He's always- _hic_ \- in his room, typing or writing, - _hic_ \- and he keeps coming up with these insane theories- _hic_ \- and most of them are real, but- _hic_ \- he doesn't give reports on them- _hic_ \- because he knows that his fellow meatsacks - _hic_ \- won't accept it, because they're not- _hic_ \- logically possible. Like, - _hic_ \- who even cares that much? Plus, he- _hic_ \- hasn't changed much- _hic_ \- and he still loves the supernatural and he keeps on attracting trouble- _hic_ \- and here I am, in the center of it again- hic- and I'm starting to wonder if this isn't some divine will or s-some- _hic_ \- something." Bill said, staring at his plate, where the crumbs from the zuccotto lay.  
"What, like providence?" Dipper asked, seemingly interested.  
"I g-guess." Bill said, shrugging.  
"That would be an interesting concept." Dipper said, musing.  
"Why?' Mabel asked.   
"I would finally understand why a certain geometrical nightmare decided to watch over me in the creepiest way possible, and to think that I can blame the universe or providence for it, then that makes me feel so much better!" Dipper said, sarcastically.  
  
The small smile on his face as he looked at Bill didn't go unnoticed by Mabel.   
  
"Maybe the - _hic_ \- universe decided that- _hic_ \- you needed a- _hic_ \- demon that you could actually fight, kid." Bill said, staring at him, and Dipper would swear that even though Bill's golden eyes were slightly dull, there was still fire burning behind them.  
Dipper stared back at him. "Maybe the universe decided that a demon needed a human for once."  
"Wonder who's right?" Bill mused.  
"Maybe we're both wrong." Dipper said, immediately.  
"And maybe we're both s- _hic_ \- stubbornly r-right. E-either way... sounds like a theory I'd like to test." Bill said, grinning at him.  
And despite Bill's lazy grin- (or maybe because of it), Dipper smiled back. "Sounds interesting."  
  
And Bill fell forward, Mabel quickly grabbing his arm before he face planted on his plate.  
  
Dipper blinked, then quickly grabbed Bill's other arm. "Let's go?"  
Mabel nodded, and they stood up, Pacifica bringing Mabel's package.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
They decided to leave him on the couch in the living room.   
  
Mabel insisted on leaving him a blanket, and made Dipper get one of his own pillows to put beneath Bill's head. He did so, taking care not to drop Bill's head down too harshly. He stepped back, and Mabel nodded, satisfied.   
She turned to her brother. "Think you can help ease his sleep a bit?"   
Dipper wanted to protest that he was a dream demon, but then he just shrugged, and said he'd try.   
Stepping forward, he put his palm on BIll's forehead, the left one smoothing back his hair, and he muttered a few words.   
  
The area around his hand glowed for a bit, and after a few seconds, it flashed out.   
Dipper pulled his hand back, and nodded at Mabel's inquisitive look. She flashed him a smile. "Thanks bro-bro."  
"Anytime." Dipper said.  
"Thanks for today too. I had fun." Mabel said, smiling.  
Dipper smiled back. He was about to excuse himself, but then thought the better of it. "How long is Paz staying here?"  
"I'm probably going to have to leave later this evening." Pacifica said, shrugging.   
"Oh, then I'll probably prepare dinner soon. You guys can watch TV, if you want." Dipper said.  
"It won't disturb you, Dip-Dot?" Mabel asked, curiously.  
Dipper shook his head.   
Mabel looked at him suspiciously. "You sure you won't just try to escape before the party happens on Friday?"   
Dipper sighed. "Mabel, if I wanted to escape, I'd have done it already, and without any concern for you and Paz."  
"And Bill." Mabel added.  
"Bill can take care of himself." Dipper said, then glanced at the sleeping form that was spread out on the couch. "Well, maybe not all of the time."  
"So, you will go to the party?" Mabel asked, hopefully.  
"I don't really have a choice, Mabel." Dipper said, smiling ruefully.  
"Swear." Mabel insisted.  
"I swear on the part of me that cares about keeping my sister happy, even if it's at my expense." Dipper said, rolling his eyes.  
"Especially if it's at your expense!" Mabel said, grinning.  
Dipper huffed. "Well, I'm going to go cook something now. Try to keep the volume down, I don't know if sound can travel through in dreams, but considering it's Bill, I don't want to risk it."  
"Alright." She proceeded to go to the TV, and put it on. Before sitting down, Dipper magicked a blanket and a couple of pillows. Mabel rolled her eyes fondly at him, and sat down, gesturing to Pacifica to join her.   
She did, after one look at Dipper.   
He just smiled, glanced at Bill one last time, then went to the kitchen, making sure to shut off the lights in the living room, not missing the way Mabel snuggled up to Pacifica as soon as the room was dark.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------

_Somnium sane aliquid sed non nocebit, Bill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So, I have absolutely no knowledge about suits, and I got my research here:  
> http://www.dmarge.com/2015/01/fabric-guide-buying-suit.html
> 
> 2\. About the whole grey/ gray thing, all the things Bill said was true, but if you want to learn more, here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_and_British_English_spelling_differences
> 
> 3\. "Somnium sane aliquid sed non nocebit" is in Latin, and was translated using Google Translate, I'm sorry to say. Dipper basically says, "Dream sensibly, but let it not harm you in any way."
> 
> 4\. The next chapter will probably be the party chapter, and some things will be revealed, so yeah. (OuO)//
> 
> 5\. Also, If there are any mistakes, I'll have to look over it later, I need to eat something now. I'm sorry if this was a bit short, but thank you for reading!


	14. Wishful thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's nervous, Bill's learning, Mabel's hoping, and Pacifica's trying to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE, I'M SO SORRY, school is really hectic, and I might not be able this weekend, because it's our exam week, but let's see.
> 
> Thanks to KittyKatSpace5, guest, and ElmyFics for commenting!
> 
> NOTES:  
> 1\. I used a different format for this chapter, I just wanted to see if the layout would look better. (Please refer to end notes)  
> 2\. Pacifica already went back home  
> 3\. This was supposed to be a longer chapter, including the party, but that would already rush the time arc, so I moved it to the next chapter. I hope it's ok!

Moandays are the worst. Bill decided.  
  
So are cheapdays, wetdays, torturedays, and screamdays.   
  
Really, any day where Dipper is distracted, and not paying attention to him is the worst. He's so bored, he could  _burn the house down._  
  
Of course, Dipper had to go and think ahead; he's got a couple of fireproof, waterproof, earthquake proof, and anything disastrous and demon-related proof spells already surrounding the house.   
  
Bill groaned. He was so damn bored.  
  
It wasn't that he couldn't just leave the house, because he  _could,_ he really could, but he didn't have anything specific to do. Rendezvous with Gideon were always boring, but they were always able to detect whenever an agent was too near, so that was a plus. His and Gideon's deal was never mentioned, but lately, Gideon had become more and more antsy. Sometimes Bill read his mind, and sometimes he could get an idea of what the kid was thinking. More often than not, what he got from the kid was either tiredness, and very rarely, a passing thought about the twins. Whenever a customer was especially chatty, Gideon would think about what Mabel would say if she was there, and behind the counter. She could probably cheer up anyone who walked in the doors, even the grumpy ones. Now, Dipper, on the other hand, would probably just give their drinks without saying anything.   
  
Bill noticed that Gideon had a habit of comparing the two twins, and he wasn't exactly sure how it made him feel. There's this weird twisting in his gut sometimes, and an urge to set something on fire, but he ruled it off as human emotions.   
  
Sometimes dealing with him leads to practically nothing being done, and ends up more often than not, with Bill being completely bored, and Gideon being completely unaffected.   
  
Sometimes he wondered just what he would do without Dipper, the kid being his source of entertainment and all.  
  
He couldn't lie, he  _did_ pick the kid for a reason.  
  
He was interesting, he was intelligent, and most of all, he was  _defiant._ It was difficult finding someone who knew him, truly  _knew_ what he could do, and not only be completely fearful of him, but also completely stubborn.  
  
He loved it.  
  
He didn't let it show of course, because where was the fun in that? Much better to continue mocking the kid, just to get those glares from him.   
  
Of course, Mabel noticed, and sometimes she'd corner him about it.  
  
Like now, for instance.  
  
Bill sighed, resisting the urge to just vanish in thin air. The last time he did that, Mabel had gone to Dipper, and Dipper had then ignored him for the whole week. (Which wasn't very fun.)  
  
"So? What is it, Shooting Star?" He asked, bored.  
  
"You know how Dipper's been really stressed lately?" Mabel began. "Wait, who am I kidding, of course you've noticed that."  
  
Bill let out a snort. "Continue?"  
  
"Well, he's really worried about what his prof is going to say about his former report, I'm not sure if he's told you what it's about, but anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd do something to distract him?" Mabel asked, sounding unsure even to her own ears.  
  
"Oh? And why should I?" Bill asked.  
  
"Because the party is today, and he might not want to go, so maybe if you distract him, he'll be in a better mood when I ask him again if he's going?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Is that what you humans call blackmail, Shooting Star?" Bill asked, smirking.  
  
Mabel rolled her eyes. "It's called being concerned for my brother's welfare, Bill."  
  
"Ah yes, you meatsacks do have those default switches built in you, huh?" Bill mused.  
  
"They're not 'default switches', they're called emotions." Mabel corrected.  
  
"Same thing. Probably." Bill said, waving his hand, like Mabel's words were just pesky flies.  
  
" _Anyway,"_ Mabel said, "will you do it or not?"  
  
Bill pretended to tap his chin in thought. "What do I get in exchange for this?"  
  
Mabel sighed dramatically. "I knew you'd say that."  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. "You did?"  
  
Mabel nodded. "And that's why..." She leaned close, and whispered the rest of the sentence in Bill's ear.  
  
Immediately, Bill drew away. "What makes you think I want that?"  
  
"Just a thought." Mabel said, innocently. "Though if you don't want it, I'll just-"  
  
"Wait! Um, maybe I'll take it. You know, as a favor to you." Bill said, quickly stretching out his hand.  
  
Mabel quickly stifled a giggle. "Ok."  
  
And they shook hands.  
  
  
*                *                  *  
  
Dipper was currently doing the equivalent of biting his nails.   
  
Which is to say, he was chewing the collar of his shirt, which was an obvious nervous compulsion, and a habit that he had clearly not grown out of.   
  
He supposed that saliva probably wasn't good for cotton shirts, and that he'd better start doing his own laundry again, before Mabel could find his shirts and ask why they were all frayed.  
  
Plus, he definitely didn't want to go shopping again so soon, not after the latest disaster of a certain demon getting drunk from  _dessert,_ or all things.   
  
To be fair, Dipper probably shouldn't have let a demon in a dessert store, where so many things could have gone wrong. He should probably be grateful that getting slightly intoxicated was all that resulted from the visit. No melted ice creams, no setting fire to lava cakes...  
  
Dipper stopped chewing when he felt the fabric start to tear. He hurriedly wiped the top of his shirt with a towel, and wiped his mouth on the same space. Tossing the towel to the end of his bed, he sat down, fidgeting nervously.  
  
Now what could he do?   
  
What else could distract him from his impending doom?  
  
And, as if in answer to his inner turmoil, the door opened to reveal Bill. "Hey-a Pine Tree!"  
  
Dipper seriously wondered if he was so pathetic that the universe decided to give him Bill of all people, as a distracting factor.  
  
Then, he decided that he didn't want to know the answer to that question.   
  
"Hi Bill." Dipper said, giving a weak wave.  
  
"Sooo, what are you doing?" Bill asked.  
  
"Thinking about the complexities and formulas needed in making an escape plan." Dipper said.  
  
Bill looked at him, amused. "Seriously kid? You've faced lots of monsters, and you've already faced me three or four times, surely the party won't be that bad?"   
  
"Bill. This is like, my first college party. And the host is my professor. How is that not nerve wracking?" Dipper demanded.  
  
"Kid, you meatsacks get nervous over the most minuscule things, it's really hilarious!" Bill said, snickering.  
  
"And some demons get intoxicated because of the most  _whimsical_ things, it's really amusing." Dipper countered.  
  
Bill blinked, (and Dipper knew it was a blink, because it was way too fast to be a wink), before grinning. "Oh, Pine Tree, trying to distract me from distracting you? That isn't going to work~!"  
  
"Then what will?" Dipper asked.  
  
"Nothing really. So you just have to stay there and let me distract you." Bill said, cheerfully.  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're making me sound like a pet."  
  
"You would make a beautiful pet." Bill purred.  
  
Dipper reddened, before shaking his head. "Nope. Not going to happen."  
  
"Aww, you sure? I could turn you into a cat, that would help you escape from the party." Bill offered.  
  
"Bill, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be an animal." Dipper said, flatly.  
  
Bill shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
A moment of silence fell, and Dipper's mouth was gradually going back down to the collar of his shirt again...  
  
"Ah-ah! None of that!" Bill said.  
  
And suddenly he was too near, and Dipper had to peer up at Bill in shock, because Bill was holding his chin in place.  
  
"Bill!" Dipper said, trying to sound angry, but failing.  
  
"Shooting Star told me not to let you chew your shirts." Bill said, grinning.  
  
"Figures." Dipper mumbled.  
  
Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Damn kid, you're really nervous."  
  
"Was it not obvious already?" Dipper asked, so close to face palming.   
  
"Of course it was! But I didn't think you'd actually try to chew your shirts, man, brings me back to the old days!" Bill said, chuckling.  
  
"Shirt chewing is perfectly acceptable." Dipper said, stubbornly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's not, Pine Tree." Bill said, amused.  
  
"It's a better habit than setting people on fire." Dipper persisted.   
  
"Just because you haven't tried it, doesn't mean that it's bad!" Bill said.  
  
Dipper paused for a minute. "Did you just use Mabel's words to excuse setting things on fire?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah?" Bill said.  
  
Dipper couldn't help it; he laughed. "I don't think Mabel would appreciate you twisting her lessons like that."  
  
Bill, surprised at the sound, suddenly smiled. "Well, demons have their own lessons after all."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Dipper asked, curiously.  
  
"Do you really think I'd give you our secrets just because you asked?" Bill asked.  
  
Dipper flushed. "N-not really."  
  
Bill laughed, and his breath ghosted over Dipper's lips. "Sure kid."  
  
Dipper blinked, and Bill was quickly drawn to Dipper's eyes. They were so brown, so plain, and yet...   
  
So  _beautiful._  
  
"Bill?" Dipper said.  
  
"Yes?" Bill asked, quickly taking in all the features of Dipper's face. He rarely had a chance to see the kid so up close, and he wanted to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"You're staring at me." Dipper pointed out.  
  
"Observant as always." Bill said, humming softly.  
  
Dipper blushed. "Why?"  
  
"Because you look different up close. More... defined." Bill said, thinking.  
  
"Are you talking about perspectives?" Dipper asked, and this time his breath ghosted over Bill's fingers. It gave him a pleasant, tingly feeling.  
  
"Yeah." Bill said, quickly tracing the bridge of his nose downwards.  
  
"Huh." Dipper said, though he was finding it difficult to formulate thoughts when Bill's golden eye was staring intently at him.   
  
"You know kid, you're really not that bad looking." Bill suddenly said.  
  
Dipper stiffened. "Thanks?"  
  
"But you're way too stiff... Here." Bill said, taking away his right hand to show his point, by waving his hand to encompass all of Dipper.   
  
Dipper snorted. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to change that." Bill said.  
  
"I'd rather not. I like being stubborn and paranoid." Dipper said, shrugging.  
  
Bill rolled his eye. "Geez kid, I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy to be like that."  
  
"What do demons know about health?" Dipper asked, half snark, half curiosity.  
  
"Just enough to know that what you're doing isn't healthy for a meatsack." Bill said.  
  
"And what do you propose I do about it?" Dipper asked, for what seemed like the 5th time.   
  
"Watch a movie?" Bill asked.  
  
Dipper opened his mouth to argue, then relaxed. "Yeah. Sure, ok."  
  
Bill grinned. "Great!"  
  
And he quickly ran off, tossing a "Come on, hurry up, you still have to prepare the exploding buttery corn!"  
  
"Popcorn." was all Dipper was able to say, before Bill was out of earshot.  
  
  
*                          *                         *  
  
  
In her room, Mabel was lying down on her bed, texting Pacifica.  
  
Her latest text asked her whether or not Dipper had escaped yet.  
  
Mabel had smiled, before sending a text of her own.  
  
\------------------------------------  
Time: 11:30 A.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Nope! I asked Bill to keep an /0\ on him!  
\-------------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------  
Time: 11:34 A.M.  
From: Paz  <>  
  
Message: And Bill agreed?? What did he ask in return? The soul of some poor innocent animal?  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
Time: 11:37 A.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Nah, nothing as drastic as that. Just a couple of photos~  
\---------------------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------------  
Time: 11:40 A.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Photos of dead animals and road kill?  
\---------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------  
Time: 11:43 A.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: (-x-) Have you been watching horror movies again?  
\----------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
Time: 11:45 A.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Maybe.  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
Time: 11:48 A.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: DORK.  
\------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------------  
Time: 11:50 A.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Your brother's more of a dork than me.   
\-----------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
Time: 11:55 A.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: You're both dorks. \\(OuO)/  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
Time: 11:57 A.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: You still didn't tell me what Bill asked from you.  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
Time: 12:00 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: He didn't really ask for them, but I offered it.  
\------------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------  
Time:12:01 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Which is??  
\----------------------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------------  
Time: 12:03 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Photos of my brother in the suit.  
\---------------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------------------  
Time: 12:05 P.M  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: You're joking.   
\-------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------  
Time:12:07 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Nope! \\(OqO)/  
\------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Time: 12:09 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: I don't even know if I should feel sorry for them or not.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------  
Time: 12:12 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: You should SUPPORT THEM!! (OnO)  
\--------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------  
Time: 12:15 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: I should support Dipper dating a demon? The same demon   
who's been haunting him for 6 years?  
\--------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Time: 12:17 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Support my brother dating a CHANGED DEMON (OnO)  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------  
Time: 12:20 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: How do you know he's changed?  
\--------------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------  
Time: 12:25 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: I don't know it Paz, I FEEL IT  
\-------------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------  
Time: 12:28 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Dork.  
\-----------------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Time: 12:30 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: But you love me, so what does that make you? (OnO)  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
\------------------------------  
Time: 12:34 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: An even bigger dork.  
\----------------------------  
  
\-----------------------------  
Time: 12:36 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: Aaw, I love you too, Paz! ^^  
\-----------------------------  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Time: 12:39 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: I love you. And sure, I'll support them. If you trust him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
\----------------------------------------  
Time:12:40 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: I believe in him, and I trust in Dipper.  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
\-------------------------  
Time: 12:45 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: Ok.   
\------------------------  
  
\------------------------  
Time: 12:47 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: I do too.  
\------------------------  
  
\-----------------------  
Time: 12:48 P.M.  
From: P. Mabel P (Short for Pines)  
  
Message: \\\\(^w^)//  
\-----------------------  
  
\----------------------  
Time: 12:50 P.M.  
From: Paz <>  
  
Message: : )  
\---------------------  
  
Mabel smiled, clutching her phone tightly.   
  
Bill was changed. Or he would be. Because of Dipper.   
  
She just knew it.   
  
*                     *                     *  
  
Outside, Dipper was lounging on the couch with Bill, watching "The Walking Dead."  
  
"Zombies. Very original." Bill said, scoffing.  
  
"I raised a few. Before. At my sister's party." Dipper idly commented.  
  
"Ohh, I remember that! Those agents were pretty dumb, doubting in the supernatural like that." Bill said, chuckling.  
  
"They were just doing their job, and then I had to go and ruin it." Dipper said, frowning.  
  
"Kid, you just helped those agents! You opened their eyes to the reality behind the illusion!" Bill said, munching on a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, and I nearly killed them because of it." Dipper said, running his fingernail over a kernel.  
  
"They just couldn't handle it. Serves them right." Bill said, waving his hand.  
  
"I don't even know where they are right now. I lost track of them after everything that happened." Dipper said, thinking back.  
  
"Agent Powers is retired, but Agent Trigger still works for the Federal Government. He approaches Powers sometimes, to ask questions, mostly about why jobs are difficult." Bill said, casually.  
  
Dipper glanced at him in surprise, before remembering that Bill was omniscient. "Huh. Are they're memories still erased?"  
  
"Yup. They're living absolutely normal, absolutely boring, meatsack lives." Bill said, making a face.  
  
Dipper laughed. "Normal isn't always boring, Bill."  
  
"Says the person who can't relax if there isn't a mystery to be solved." Bill teased.  
  
"That's just me. I'm different." Dipper said, shrugging.  
  
"Yes you are. You're interesting." Bill said, not taking his eyes off the screen, where fake blood was splattering across the ground.  
  
"I am?" Dipper asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course you are kid! Don't ask me how, because I won't tell you, but you are." Bill said, grabbing another handful of popcorn.  
  
"Oh." Dipper said, and he hated how soft his voice sounded. "Um, Bill?"  
  
"Yes?" Bill asked, stealing a glance at him.  
  
"Thanks." Dipper mumbled.  
  
Bill grinned, and ruffled Dipper's hair. "Don't mention it, kid."  
  
"I won't." Dipper said, cheeks colored red.   
  
Bill smiled, then turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
2 episodes later, Bill's arm was around Dipper's shoulders, and Dipper was leaning against Bill, his head brushing lightly against the other's.  
  
None of them mentioned anything, feeling content to watch dying people on a plastic screen, while sitting close together.   
  
  
*                *               *  
  
Pacifica stared at her cellphone, reading Mabel's latest text.   
  
"Bill and Dipper, huh?" She said, softly, trying out the words.   
  
Sure, she suspected it, after seeing Bill almost drool over Dipper wearing a suit, and after the easy bickering the two seemed to do, but a part of her wondered if they were reading the signs correctly.  
  
After all, how did you know if a demon loved someone?  
  
Could they even feel love? If not, what was the closest thing they could feel?  
  
And how would they know if Bill had different moods? So far, all she had seen from him was amusement, anger, morbid fascination, and hunger.  
  
Oh, and boredom.   
  
Whenever Bill was bored, his come-backs would come slower, and his arms would hang at his sides.  
  
If Dipper was there, Bill would usually lean against him, and whine about him being bored. Usually Dipper would just shrug him off, but sometimes he'd accommodate the demon, letting him be with him when he was typing, or reading, or writing.  
  
Sometimes Bill would comment, and Dipper would already have something to say in reply.  
  
It always amazed Pacifica, the way they seemed to know each other so well, despite Bill having a human form for practically 2 weeks.   
  
Then, she'd remember that this was the same demon who had first shown himself (itself?) at Gravity Falls, and had then gone on to make the twins' life as close to hell as possible.  
  
Of course, he had paid attention to the town, but the Pines' Family got the most (or the worst) out of it.  
  
It was difficult, comparing the whiny, stubborn teen to the evil isosceles triangle, but there were moments when it was too easy.  
  
When Dipper wasn't paying attention to him, Bill would turn red.  
  
His hair, his eye, his clothes, they would all turn a dark blood color, and only Dipper could make him change back.  
  
Only Dipper could make him change colors.  
  
Red and yellow were the only colors Pacifica knew, but there were times when there he turned purple.  
  
Purple was for when he was sulking.  
  
Red was for when he was angry.  
  
Yellow was for when he was... happy? Or just his default color?  
  
He turned green when he ate too much.  
  
But the most rare color, and Pacifica had only seen this twice, was when Dipper had sneezed, and when Dipper had smiled at him.  
  
Pink. The demon had turned pink.   
  
It was always just for a few seconds, but it was there. It had happened.  
  
And Dipper was always the cause.  
  
A part of Pacifica wanted to believe that the demon's emotions were completely controlled, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't.   
  
And somehow that was even scarier to think of, because if Dipper really was the main cause of Bill's emotions, did Bill himself realize that?  
  
And what did he think?   
  
As far as Pacifica knew, Bill thought of humans as "inferior meatsacks", and that was being polite.  
  
Dipper was human too. And Bill was a demon.  
  
Pacifica groaned.  
  
She just wanted Dipper to be safe and happy, was that too much to ask?  
  
Then again, how could she ask for that, when she wasn't even sure what would make him happy?  
  
She sighed.  
  
She'd just have to keep a closer eye on Bill, and trust that Dipper would know what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:}  
> 1\. How was the layout? Better? Worse? Meh? Should I keep the former format, or should I keep this one?  
> 2\. Bill's own takes on "7 days without God", which is "5 days without Dipper."  
> 3\. Mabel's texting name is my spin-off from James Bond's famous saying.
> 
> Oh Paz, everyone's hoping for that. (OnO)
> 
> I think that's all, and if I have any mistakes, I'll try to look at this again in the morning. Please comment if you want. =]


	15. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to his professor's party, Dipper and Mabel do some sibling bonding in the car with Bill.
> 
> And at the party, Bill thinks about Dipper's good points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeches  
> 205 KUDOS, REALLY? I can't believe this story got 205 kudos and 4074 hits, I'm so ashamed at not updating!!! 
> 
> Anyway, here, read on, I'll just continue my rant in the end notes.
> 
> (Thanks to everyone who commented on my previous chapter, you guys are amazing! And if you read this far, you are terrific!)
> 
> WARNING: Lots of singing ahead. Shameless sibling fluff.

To his credit, Dipper valiantly struggled and vaguely impressed everyone with how stubborn he was being.  
  
"Dipper, it's just one night! Come on, please?" Mabel begged.  
  
"Mabel, I accepted the suit, I accepted the cologne you sprayed on me, but I will not accept you going anywhere near my hair!" Dipper said, firmly.  
  
"But you look really good with your hair up! Don't you want to impress your professor?" Mabel whined.  
  
"Mabel, my professor won't care about my hair." Dipper said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"But you're still going to be there, and it's a semi formal gathering, so you have to look presentable!" Mabel insisted.  
  
"I do look presentable!" Dipper protested.   
  
Sighing, Bill stepped in. "Pine Tree, let's just get this over with." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dipper's hair was slicked back, his birthmark in plain sight.  
  
Dipper frantically tried to sweep it back, but it didn't work. "Please don't tell me you used magic for this."  
  
"I did." Bill answered, and Dipper groaned. "I said, don't tell me!"  
  
Mabel, however, clapped her hands and grinned. "Wonderful! Now, we're ready to go!"  
  
Dipper sighed. "I'm driving."  
  
"I call shotgun!" Mabel declared, practically skipping out the front door.  
  
Dipper sighed, and made one last effort to fix his hair.  
  
"Would you stop your fidgeting, you look fine." Bill said.  
  
Dipper huffed. "You're just saying that."  
  
Bill looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not."

Dipper, for some reason, trusted him. He blushed lightly. "Um, ok sure. Thanks I guess."  
  
"No problem, Pine Tree." Bill replied, still looking at him intently.  
  
"We should probably head out. Mabel usually switches the radio on whenever she's the first one in the car, and they're probably playing modern songs right now." Dipper said, switching his gaze between Bill and the door.  
  
"I thought you were a fan of the Top 40 Hits?" Bill teased.  
  
This time, Dipper really did blush. "They're just really catchy, ok?"  
  
"Whatever you say, kid." Bill said, amused.  
  
Dipper quickly got out of the house, missing the small fond look Bill directed at him.  
  
Sure enough, when Dipper slid into the driver's seat, the radio was already blasting an [upbeat song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNn1Q1Tr0RI)  
  
"Mabel, what song is this?" Dipper asked.  
  
"ALL MY FRIENDS ARE WASTED." Mabel sang. "That. That's the title."  
  
"Yeah, no, I'm changing the station." Dipper said, moving to change it.  
  
Mabel blocked his hand. "I never protested your love of Bastille!"  
  
"Bastille is amazing, I don't know this song." Dipper said.  
  
"ANOTHER FRIDAY NIGHT I WASTED, MY EYES ARE BLACK AND RED, I'M CRAWLING BACK TO YOU BABE." Mabel sang.  
  
"Mabel, no. It reminds me of high school." Dipper groaned.  
  
"Ah, the good old days, when we were having fun and living the life!" Mabel sighed happily.  
  
"I was focused on grades, but Vince kept dragging me to parties." Dipper said.  
  
"Live a little, bro-bro! Some of those parties were fun! Don't you remember when Sarah and you-" Mabel began.  
  
"Yeah, no. Not going there. Nope." Dipper said, embarrassed.  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Bill asked.  
  
"Dipper's girlfriend!" Mabel sang.  
  
"Pinetree had a girlfriend?" Bill asked, surprised.  
  
"Look, it was just a few weeks, it wasn't anything special." Dipper said.  
  
"She had a crush on you for 3 months, Dipper! How could you break her heart like that?" Mabel asked, widening her eyes.  
  
"She was a nice girl." Dipper admitted. "But she always asked me what I thought, and then based her answer on mine. She didn't really have her own opinions to defend, you know?"  
  
"Well, there's always a next time." Mabel sighed.  
  
The song continued, and Dipper let it, listening quietly.  
  
_"Do you get lonely? Sure I get lonely some nights, when the angels on my shoulder slump my head. I'm stuck here with the vultures , hissing and circling."_ Mabel sang.  
  
"Is this song supposed to sound this sad?" Dipper asked, surprised.  
  
"Dipper, it's basically focusing on the negative effects of the party lifestyle. You see people drinking, dancing, and having fun, but you forget that there are some people there who go there not to have fun, but to forget." Mabel said.  
  
"People aren't meant to forget things, Mabel. They're meant to remember all of the things they've been through and get out stronger from them." Dipper said, gently. "Though I do think that I should give this song another chance."  
  
"Sometimes remembering things isn't that easy." Mabel said.   
  
"Drinking also numbs the pain people feel, Pine Tree." Bill chimed in. "It's also the reason why a lot of you get emotional while drunk. Usually caused by bouts of (sometimes repressed) affection, and an uncontrollable urge to either cry or throw up. Alcohol affects every organ in your body, but it's influence on your brain is what determines your behavior."  
  
"So how does that work? Does it have to pass through something so that it can be spread through our blood system?" Dipper asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah. You see, when the alcohol reaches your stomach, a small part of it is absorbed into the blood through the stomach lining, while the majority passes into the small intestine where it is then absorbed. The alcohol dissolves into the blood, carries through the bloodstream, and is processed by the liver before being excreted. But before that happens, it cross the blood-brain barrier, which means that it can directly enter the the brain through circulation. This is when you humans may notice changes in your behavior and thought processes." Bill explained.  
  
"So, after the barrier is breached, the alcohol settles somewhere right? I'm guessing... the cerebral cortex? That's the outermost layer of the brain. I don't know what would happen if it went any deeper." Dipper said, quickly shifting into another lane.  
  
"Correct." Bill said, cracking a grin. "The cerebral cortex covers the cerebrum and the cerebellum and is responsible for processing sensory information, thoughts, and initiating the majority of your voluntary muscle movements. Then-"  
  
"Guys, I'm pretty sure we learned this sometime in high school." Mabel whined.  
  
"Excuse me, did you just interrupt me? Knowledge from insignificant human beings pale in comparison to my knowledge!" Bill said, looking at her in an affronted manner.  
  
"Don't worry Bill, I'd probably choose you over my history professor any day." Dipper joked.  
  
Mabel glanced at the rearview mirror, and saw Bill smile briefly.   
  
"Gosh no, imagine what it would be like, having a demon for a professor!" Mabel teased.  
  
"I'd be a great professor." Bill said, mock hurt.  
  
"You'd probably get bored halfway through and set things on fire for the fun of it. That or you'd say a lot of facts, some of them made up, and watch as your students struggle to find out if they're true or not." Dipper remarked.  
  
"How do you know me so well, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, only half kidding.  
  
Dipper shrugged. "Years of experience."  
  
Mabel took advantage of this moment to take temporary control of the radio again. She switched through stations before she settled on [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjmp8CoZBIo).  
  
 _"You gotta help me. I'm losing my mind. Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind."_ Mabel sang dramatically.   
  
"No." Dipper said, deadpan.  
  
 _"Thought we were going strong. I thought we were holding on. Aren't we?"_ Mabel asked, slinging an arm around Dipper.  
  
"Mabel, please I'm driving." Dipper said, making no move to shrug her arm off.  
  
 _"No they don't teach you this in school."_ Mabel sang, affectionately flicking her brother's nose.  _"Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do. Thought we were going strong. Thought we were holding on. Aren't we?"_  
  
"YOU AND ME GOT A WHOLE LOT OF HISTORY!" She sang, bobbing her head.  
  
"WE CAN BE THE GREATEST TEAM THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" Mabel sang. "Come on bro-bro, mystery twins theme song!"  
  
"I never agreed to this." Dipper groaned.  
  
Bill laughed.  
  
 _"You and me got a whole lot of history! So don't let it go, we can make some more_ , WE CAN LIVE FOREVER." Mabel sang.   
  
She looked at him expectantly.   
  
"No." Dipper said.  
  
She made her eyes a little bigger.  
  
"No." Dipper said.  
  
"Pleeeassse?" She said, making her eyes bigger, and pouting, and poking his face.  
  
"Oh fine, fine, I'll sing the rest!" Dipper said, batting her hand away.  
  
Mabel cheered.  
  
 _"But we always find a way to make it out alive, thought we were going strong. Thought we were holding on. Aren't we?"_ Dipper sang.  
  
Mabel grinned. "YOU AND ME GOT A WHOLE LOT OF HISTORY! WE COULD BE THE GREATEST TEAM THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"  
  
 _"You and me got a whole lot of history! So don't let it go-"_ Dipper sang.  
  
 _"We can make some more-"_ Mabel continued.  
  
"-WE CAN LIVE FOREVER!" Both chanted.  
  
 _"Minibars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos."_ Mabel sang.  
  
 _"Good champagne, and private planes. But they don't mean anything."_ Dipper sang.  
  
 _"Cause' the truth is out, I realized that without you here life is just a lie."_ Mabel sang, gripping an imaginary microphone.  
  
 _"This is not the end, this is not the end."_ Dipper chanted, tapping the steering wheel.  
  
 _"We can make it you know, you know."_ Mabel sang.  
  
"YOU AND ME GOT A WHOLE LOT OF HISTORY! WE COULD BE THE GREATEST TEAM THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN. YOU AND ME GOT A WHOLE LOT OF HISTORY! SO DON'T LET IT GO, WE CAN MAKE SOME MORE, WE CAN LIVE FOREVER!" Both sang loudly.  
  
 _"You and me got a whole lot of history! We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen!"_ Dipper sang, slinging an arm around Mabel.  
  
 _"You and me got a whole lot of history! So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever!"_ Mabel sang, bumping her shoulder against Dipper's.  
  
 _"So don't let me go, so don't let me go!"_ Dipper sang.   
  
 _"We can live forever!"_ Mabel sang.  
  
 _"Baby don't you know, baby don't you know-"_ Dipper sang.  
  
 _"WE CAN LIVE FOREVER!"_ Dipper and Mabel finished.  
  
Bill looked from one twin to the other. "I have no idea what just happened."  
  
Dipper and Mabel burst out laughing.   
  
"That, dear Bill, is called sibling bonding." Mabel said, twirling an imaginary mike.  
  
"That was simultaneously fascinating and loud." Bill said, rubbing his ear.  
  
Dipper laughed. "You'll get used to it, Bill."  
  
"I sure hope not. Singing seems like a painful use of your vocal chords." Bill said.  
  
"Did you just insult our singing?" Mabel demanded.  
  
"Nah, both of your voices were nice. Shooting Star's voice was loud but it gave depth to the song. Pine Tree's voice was soft, but it was steady and gave the song meaning." Bill commented.   
  
"See bro-bro? Bill thinks our singing was nice!" Mabel said. "We should go and audition for "The Voice" or something!"  
  
"Yeah, no thanks. Cannot do large crowds. At all." Dipper said, focusing on the road.  
  
"Aww, you're passing up a great opportunity here! We might even win or something!" Mabel said.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass. You can do it if you want to. I'll cheer for you." Dipper said.  
  
Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. "That's no fun! I'll only join if you go with me!"  
  
"I'll get back to you after I finish my book." Dipper said.  
  
"You're writing a book?" Bill asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. It's not yet finished though." Dipper admitted.  
  
"What's it about? Can I read it?" Bill asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know. You'd probably laugh at it or set it on fire or something." Dipper said.  
  
Bill snorted. "I won't. I'll be careful."  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. Ok?" Dipper asked, still feeling a bit shy.  
  
"Alright." Bill said, hearing the nervousness in Dipper's tone. He didn't want to pressure the boy. He wanted Dipper to trust him. And he couldn't do that if he forced Dipper to do things he wasn't uncomfortable with.  
  
Mabel, who was looking out the window, cheered. "We're almost there!"  
  
"Yeah." Dipper said.  
  
"Relax Pine Tree, your anxiety smells delicious, but I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Bill said, looking intently at him.  
  
"I'll try." Dipper said, softly.  
  
Dipper drove the car for a few more minutes, then he reached the school's gym. He parked outside, took deep breaths, and gripped and let go of the steering wheel. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
-  
The school gym was lit up with white fluorescent lights, and there was a banner that said, "CONGRATS ON YOUR SPEECHES!" The benches were moved to the sides, and there were tables scattered around the outer part of the room. Food and drinks were piled on them, and there were already some students in the room. Most people were lounging around, some were talking to the professors, and some were occupied with the food on the table.  
  
Dipper noticed a few people who he knew, and he smiled at them. They waved, and he was about to join them, but then he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Dipper Pines! There you are!" His professor said, smiling at him.  
  
Dipper gulped. He turned to Bill. "I'll go see what he wants. You can eat stuff if you want, but don't shovel them all in your mouth, don't pour drinks in your eyes, and please don't say anything weird to anybody."  
  
Bill huffed. "Boring."  
  
"If you do anything to scar someone, I will banish you." Dipper threatened.  
  
Bill sighed. "Alright, alright, just go."  
  
Dipper nervously turned around and walked over to his professor. "Hi sir."  
  
"I really liked your speech on what was it, regeneration? You really crushed the audience's spirit, you know. Making them hope, and then taking that all away from them. But you caught their attention, plus you added some morality lessons in your speech. You're an interesting man, Pines." Mr. Thanson said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Dipper said, torn between grinning and stuttering.  
  
"No need to thank me! Now, do you know why you're here?" Mr. Thanson asked.  
  
"Um, because you invited me Sir." Dipper answered.  
  
"True! But it's also because some people want to meet you." Mr. Thanson said.  
  
As if on cue, three people appeared. The first one was a man. He had on a black suit, and the way he held himself looked calculatedly casual. His eyes were black and his hair was neatly styled. "Nice speech kid. Name's Vince Zuckerton."  
  
The second person was a woman. She had on a green dress, red lipstick, brown eyes, and her below shoulder length hair was tied in a bun. "Miss Ann Carol. You can call me Miss Ann if you wish."  
  
And the third one was another man. He had on a white suit, and his dark eyes looked intensely at him. "I am Mr. Faiton."   
  
"It's a pleasure, Mr. Zuckerton, Miss Ann, Mr. Fiaton." Dipper said, shaking each of their hands in turn.  
  
"Pleasure's all ours, kid." Mr. Zuckerton said. "Say what inspired you to do that speech?"  
  
"Um, it's kind of an inane reason. After watching some movies, my sister asked me why humans couldn't regenerate limbs. I explained it to her, and then she said that there had to be some kind of morals included, and I wanted to do that. Mix true facts and offer a solution, but with a lesson on morality." Dipper said, shyly.  
  
"Your sister's that much of an influence on you? That's sweet." Miss Ann said, smiling at him.  
  
"But what if people could regenerate limbs at will? Wouldn't that be a better thing for disabled people, even without all the moral lessons?" Mr. Faiton asked.  
  
"As it is now, it is not possible for humans to regenerate more than the tips of their fingers or the tips of their livers, and that would take a very long time. We would need some outside help, maybe an injection or something, so that our body can adjust to foreign chemicals." Dipper said.  
  
"Let's say we could make those chemical formulas, and we could use it on people who agree to try it. What then?" Mr. Faiton asked.  
  
"It would be up to the body whether or not it could and will accept the foreign chemicals. If it accepts the foreign chemicals, we'd have to keep a close eye on the effects and how the human body chooses to handle it. And if the body rejects it early on, it might still have some lingering side effects." Dipper answered.  
  
"I see. So you think that it could be possible?" Mr. Faiton asked.  
  
"Anything's possible if you know how to do it correctly, and if you're resilient." Dipper replied.  
  
Mr. Faiton nodded. "Good choice of words."  
  
"So!" Mr. Thanson said, clapping his hands. "Good talk! Now, excuse us Dipper, you may go back to your friends now. I just have a few more things to discuss with them."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Sir. It was nice meeting you." Dipper said, nodding at the three.  
  
"Positively charming." Miss Ann said, smiling.  
  
Dipper turned and left.   
  
Mr. Thanson watched him go. "Bright kid, isn't he? Good moral compass on him too."  
  
"Yes. Mr. Pines has a bright future ahead of him." Mr. Faiton said.  
  
"He's not bad looking eh, Ann?" Mr. Zuckerton asked, smirking at her. "What was it you said? 'Positively charming?'"   
  
"Oh shut up Vince! I was just being polite!" Miss Ann said, blushing heavily.  
  
"Thank you for meeting up with us." Mr. Faiton said, ignoring the sounds of bickering behind him.  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Faiton. I trust that you were satisfied with this meeting?" Mr. Thanson asked.  
  
Mr. Faiton smiled. Something in his eyes flickered. "Absolutely."  
  
-  
  
Bill was aggressively stuffing food into his mouth, muttering and sending specks of food flying. "Stupid Pine Tree. Thinks he knows best. Blah blah blah, just because he had a good speech on regeneration."  
  
"Yeesh Bill, what did the food do to you?" Mabel asked, reappearing at his side.  
  
"Oh there you are. Where did you go?" Bill asked, ignoring her question.   
  
"I went and talked to people. They were nice." Mabel said, smiling.  
  
Bill looked over her shoulder at a group of people against the wall. They were talking among themselves, but one boy looked over at them.   
  
"That guy likes you." Bill said, going back to his food.  
  
Mabel furrowed her eyebrows, and turned to look, but the boy had already turned his back on her. "Who?"  
  
"I don't know. The guy with the shirt sleeves rolled up. He's been looking at you for some time now." Bill observed.   
  
"Huh. Well I'm not interested. I've already got a girlfriend." Mabel said, leaning beside Bill against the wall. "Speaking of "like", look over there."  
  
Bill followed her line of sight to where a woman was smiling a little too much at Dipper. An unpleasant feeling boiled in Bill's gut. "Who's she?"  
  
"I dunno. Probably one of the judges at Dipper's speech." Mabel said, casually.  
  
"Why's she looking at Pine Tree like that? It's weird." Bill said, glaring daggers at her.  
  
Mabel stifled a laugh. "Who knows? Maybe she likes him."  
  
"Why would she like him?" Bill asked, sounding defensive.  
  
"I dunno. I mean, my brother is very intelligent. And witty. And good looking." Mabel prompted.  
  
"And insufferable. I mean, the way he looks at you when he's proud about something, all smug, I want to rip that grin off his face. And the way he thinks he knows everything, puhlease, omniscient dream demon here!" Bill growled.  
  
"How about when he's happy?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Well, he looks different. And not in a bad way, it's kind of like he's smiling without any bad intent, and it's kind of..." Bill trailed off.  
  
"Cute?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bill agreed.  
  
"How about when he finally understands something?" Mabel asked.  
  
"His eyes light up, and sometimes he dances, and it's really entertaining to watch. Though I love it when he's struggling with a problem, his eyes have this sort of determined look to him, and sometimes he sticks his tongue out while he's working on something." Bill answered.  
  
"What's your favorite expression of him?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Well, when he struggles with a problem, he makes the cutest exasperated sounds. Though I think I like his knowing look the best." Bill said.  
  
"Knowing look?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Not the smug look, more of the kind of look someone gives you when they know everything you are, when they know about your desires, your dreams, your wants, your hopes, your personality, everything. And they just understand it you know? No judgement, no pity, no sympathy. Just plain understanding." Bill said.  
  
Mabel started. Was that just fondness she heard in Bill's tone or what? She looked at him and saw the wistful look he had on. She smiled softly. "I'm sure that's wonderful."  
  
"I'd like to think so. He looks at you like that. Also at Ford and Stan sometimes. And Question Mark, and Red. He gave it to Pacifica a few times. I haven't seen it directed at me yet though." Bill said, sounding slightly forlorn.   
  
"I'm sure it'll happen sometime." Mabel said, patting his arm.  
  
"Maybe." Bill said, looking unsure.  
  
Just then, Dipper appeared before them. "Hey guys. Doing alright?"  
  
"Talked with a few people, got some numbers, doing great Dipping Dots!" Mabel said, grinning. "How was your talk?"  
  
"Alright. I got interviewed by a few people, there was this one guy that was really interested in my topic. Kind of weird." Dipper said.  
  
"You don't think he could be a monster, do you?" Mabel asked, only half joking.  
  
"Nah. Didn't sense any magic from him." Dipper said.  
  
"What about the girl? She looked evil to me." Bill interrupted.  
  
Dipper looked at him confusedly as Mabel burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"The woman you were talking to." Mabel explained. "She looked like she liked you or something."  
  
Dipper's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't notice."  
  
"How dense can you get, Pine Tree?" Bill growled.  
  
Mabel wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or sigh really deeply.   
  
"Well it's not like I'm interested. She was nice, I guess. Pretty, but not really my type." Dipper said.  
  
"Oh." Bill said, and he looked almost hopeful. "That's great!"  
  
"Huh?" Dipper asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing." Bill said, practically beaming right now.  
  
"What's up with him?" Dipper asked Mabel.  
  
She grinned. "Oh nothing. He's just really happy, that's all."  
  
"Ok." Dipper said, not looking convinced.  
  
"Anyway, can we leave already? I'm starving!" Bill claimed.  
  
"Bill ate half the food here." Mabel told Dipper.  
  
"Do all demons have monstrous appetites?" Dipper asked.  
  
"Yeesh kid, rude! It's more like demons don't have a taste for mortal food, and it's not that satisfactory to us. Our kind prefers the hardy stuff, you know, meat and blood and bones and sinews." Bill said, happily.  
  
"I just lost my appetite." Mabel muttered.  
  
"We can get pizza somewhere if you guys want." Dipper offered.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Mabel said, grinning.  
  
"Deer would be better." Bill said, then smirked when Dipper glared at him.   
  
"Pizza. That's all I'm offering." Dipper said.  
  
"How about a movie marathon later?" Mabel suggested.  
  
"Is that some kind of torture system?" Bill asked.  
  
Despite himself, Dipper laughed. "Nope. It's when we watch a lot of movies continuously. Usually well into the morning."  
  
"No sleep? I'm game!" Bill agreed.  
  
"Yes! Come on bro, let's go!" Mabel said, quickly dragging her brother. Dipper yelped and latched onto Bill, pulling him behind him. Bill blinked, and looked at the spot where Dipper's hand was holding his wrist. He smiled softly.   
  
It felt nice, for some reason.   
  
He felt like he was a part of something, and it was an interesting feeling. He hoped Dipper didn't let go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS I USED:  
> http://mentalfloss.com/article/49963/why-do-we-get-emotional-when-we-drink
> 
> SONGS THAT I USED:  
> 1\. All My Friends- Snakehips  
> 2\. History- One Direction
> 
> (I must admit, I'm not a one direction fan, nor a boy band fan, but this song fits Dipper and Mabel's relationship so perfectly, I had to write it into the story. Also, this is my headcanon actually: Mabel, age 13, insisted that they had to have a theme song as Mystery Twins. Dipper refused, but Mabel picked different songs, but "History" is the main one.)
> 
> Hope this was ok! If you have time, please leave a comment, I love reading them! =]

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so how was it? I hope it was ok, because i'm not sure where I'm going with this. '=-=  
> And, I'm sorry if it's short, and yes, it might be a slow build, but there's a point to this, I promise. T^T


End file.
